I'm The Teutonic Order! Write To Me!
by chillykitty101
Summary: When he's not at war with Austria, Poland, and Lithuania, or hanging with Hungary, The Teutonic Order Prussia will answer your letters! Write to him! SEND YOUR LETTERS AS PMS! Review letters WILL be ignored!
1. Write To Me!

Hey You! Yeah, you!

I'm not in a war right now... so I'm BORED! Send me letters and I'll fight for you! Against that wimp Austria! Hahaha!~... write. I'm bored again already. Gah! WRITE PEOPLE!

-Teutonic Order

* * *

Everyone.

Hey! It's time to write to Teutonic Prussia! Ask him questions, insult him, tease him, adore him, anything, and Teuton will answer you! (Make sure you call him "Teutonic Order" or "Teuton", cause he is NOT Prussia yet, and will take offence.)

Chillykitty101~

* * *

**Hey everybody! Let's write to Teutonic Prussia!**


	2. Chicahua 1

*blink* hello Teuton~

My name is Chicahua, but some of my siblings just call me ChiChi ^^;;

my mother Nicarao said that I can write letters, so I am. She also said to  
stop feeding the baby Jaguar near our hut, but it's so cute! ^^

well anyway... please write back~!

Chicahua

* * *

Hey Chicahua!

I'm The Teutonic Order, but everyone called me Teuton. Bleh.

Baby Jaguar? I WANT IT! I like cool animals like that, but I think it would eat Gilbird, and that would NOT be cool.

I am, duh~!

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**I see! And I see it as that the Teutonic Version of Prussia doesn't use "Awesome" (Was that word invented then? XD)**


	3. Chicahua 2

Teuton,

I like your name ^^

Bwa! but he's MY baby Jaguar! But there's plenty of Jaguars over here. Maybe I  
can send one to you? I'm really good at catching animals ^^ And you can  
probably train the Jaguar to eat things other than birds. They normally eat  
animals up in trees ^^

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi(?),

hah! I know right! Thanks!

We can shaaaaaare~! ... birds are animals in trees.

Teuton

* * *

**I knew it.**

**Yay subscriber~!**


	4. Chicahua 3

Teuton,

You're welcome.

Not ALL animals in trees are birds~ You can train him not to eat birds ^^ It's really easy.

Chichi

* * *

Chichi,

Hah~

Really? Easy? SEND ME ONE STRAIGHT AWAY THEN.

Teuton

* * *

**XD  
^^**


	5. Eli Answers: Chicahua 4

Teuton,

Alright! I'm sending one right now!

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Hi, this is Eli. Or Hungary. Teuton is out having his daily quarrel with Austria. Us boys.. *chuckle*

One what? I.. I think I'll wait til Teuton gets back to open this crate... it's making wierd noises...

Signed,

Eli

* * *

**When Teuton's out fighting, Eli will take over the letters ^^**


	6. Berlin 1

Dear Teuton,

Well, how did this come about? Huh, I always wanted to know what Mein Vater  
was like as a kid. Anyways, this is Diedrich, and I used to be the  
personification of Berlin. You'll find out why I used to be when you're older.  
Anyway, what are you up to, Vater? Still awesome as ever? Kesesese! And  
another thing. Tell Hungary that Elizer says hi.

But before I sign off, there's just one thing you should know. I'm blind. I  
won't tell you why now because I think it's better that you find out when  
you're older. The story isn't pretty. Elizer is helping me write this, and he  
reads each letter I get back to me. So don't worry about that.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Your awesome son,

Diedrich Beilschmidt

* * *

Dear Diedrich,

Wait- wait- wha.. WHAT? VATER? Like, as in German? What? I am not German! I am Teutonic! Gah! Wait.. Vater.. is.. father in German... WAAAAHHHHHH? Awesome? What? What's with the laugh? Elizer? Pssh whatever. OI ELI! ELIZER SAYS HI!

Eli: Who?

YOU'RE BLIND? WHAT THE- HOLY HEAVEN THIS IS MESSED UP.

Hocha-whattheshit?

-Teuton

* * *

**Teuton is different from Prussia, he doesn't laugh like Kesesese (maybe later...) and doesn't use Awesome. This is before he knew anything about Prussia.**


	7. Wisconsin 1

Dear Mr. Teutonic Order

Hello I'm Wisconsin I'm a state from across the ocean so you most likely won't  
know me but I'm used to that most people can't remember me at all really. I do  
hope you may remember me after this.

So how have you been? I hope you are well. Has anything intresting happened  
lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lynne Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter I hope you like it.

* * *

Hi Wisconsin,

Bleh, just call me Teuton. Across the sea? You mean, in Asia?

Not really.. just finished fighting with Austria.

-Teuton

PS. Tis good, thanks.


	8. Chicahua 5

Eli,

Oh, kind of like how my Aunt Maya's boys act ^^

A jaguar! ^^

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Yea- *struggle marks, like a fight*

GET OUT OF MY LETTER ELI!

Hey look! Fritz is here! Hi little guy..

-Teuton

* * *

**Teuton just made a reference to the future without knowing :P**


	9. Chicahua 6

Teuton

Well, Chia doesn't fight like the other two. He's too busy acting cute to  
fight ^^;

That sounds like a cool name for him! ^^

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

... Eli just said cuteness was a good weapon. I punched him in the face for it.

It is! Right Fritzy?

Fritz: *reeearow(Or whatever sound a jaguar makes XD)*

And he hasn't eaten Gilbird! Hah!

-Teuton

* * *

**Wow... does everyone's name start with a C there? XD Except Maya.**


	10. Wisconsin 2

Teuton

All right I'll be sure to do that. So you don't like formality? No not Asia  
I'm in a place yet to be seen but by a small group of Eurpeians.

Oh and I suppose this is something regular for you to do if your being so  
blasé about it.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

P.S

I'm glad you like them if you want I could send more.

* * *

Wisconsin,

Not really. Except when I'm in the presence of inferiors. But you're pretty cool for an inferior, so you can call me Teuton. really? I WILL FIND IIIT! SET SAIL FOR TEUTON! TO A NEW LAND!

Bla- huh? .. whatever, yeah, it's usual for me to beat that punk's arse.

Huh.. do you want me to call you Samantha or Wisconsin?

-Teuton

PS. HOLY HEAVEN YES! ... Eli says hi and that you're fudge was good. He ate some... =_=


	11. Chicahua 7

Teuton,

well... *thoughtful* I guess it could be a good weapon. I mean, then the enemy  
wouldn't be able to hurt you. But then again it doesn't always work ^^;;

Aw~ hi Fritz~~ ^^

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

... you suck Chichi. CUTE IS NOT A WEAPON!

Fritz: Rearow~

-Teuton

* * *

**I can help you! North Belize and The Coast pf South Mexico was the Mayan province of Chetuamal, while South Belize and Guatemala was the Mopan Maya. In central Belize was the province of Dzuluinicob~**


	12. HungaryEli 1

Eli:Hey Teuton!

So I would usually just hunt you down instead of write an annoying letter, but  
I'm not feeling well lately. But that's no reason to try to pick a fight with  
me! I'm still the great and mighty Magyarország! And I'd sill win anyways.

So that brings me to my next point. I don't know why I' telling you this, but  
I've been having chest pains lately. I have no idea what the heck it is, and  
hitting with my fist it doesn't help at all. So it's not something living  
trying to infest me or else it would be dead already.

So help or something! What is goin on?

-Magyarország aka Hungary aka Eli

* * *

Eli,

YOU WOULD SO NOT WIN! I am the mighty mighty -better-than-you Teutonic Order! Hahaha!.. anyways, thanks for patching my scratches from Austria.. the wimp...

Chest Pain? WHAT THE FU-? Man, you got problems. Did you see a medic or somethin'?

I DON KNOW! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD BE A GIRL!.. you're not,are you?

-Teutonic Order


	13. Chicahua 8

Teuton,

Just stating my opinion ^^;;

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

*sigh* sorry, just lost my temper for a bit...

-Teuton


	14. Ali 1

Hi!

I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Ali if it's easier, I don't mind either or.  
Question: HOw coolit is to weild a sword and fight in battle? jc

With Bunnies and Music,

Ali~

* * *

Hi Aaliyah!

SO COOL! It's like "CHOP! Hiyah! SWOOSH! hahha~!" It's so fun! You haven't fought with one before? Well... you're a girl, I think, so I can't blame you for not.

With What? You're wierd.

-The Teutonic Order


	15. Ali 2

Hi!

I can too fight, I just don'twith a sword. If its a fight, I fight with my  
fist and kick their butts.

I am not weird!

With Bunnies and Music,

Ali~

* * *

Hi...

Fist are cool too, I guess. But you're better of gettin' yourself a sword and shield. And a horse.

YES YOU ARE~!

-Teuton


	16. Berlin 2

Dear Vater,

I see that, but you'll find out about the German later, I suppose. And, Ja,  
Vater does mean father. You're my father, and I'm your son. It's simple as  
that.

If you're wondering who Elizer is, he's Hungary's son.

Yes, I'm blind. I won't explain how, but I will tell you this much. I hope  
that Doctor Mengele is burning in Hell. Medical break-through, my **! He only  
made everything worse. For me, my siblings, my cousins, and millions of other  
innocent souls...

It just means "Sincerely," Vater.

So, what are you up to, Vater?

Hochachtungsvoll,

Your awesome son,

Diedrich,

* * *

Diedrich,

.. THAT IS NOT SIMPLE MAN. I'M LIKE, WHAT, PHYSICALLY 11!

WHAAAAAT? Who's the unlucky chick, man?

OKay...

Um.. launching an attack on Austria. And noticing you can make a sentance out of your name...

Hacho- Hoac- Hochacht- Oh God I give up...

-Teuton


	17. Chicahua 9

Teuton,

It's okay ^^

ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Heh.. I still shouldn't have lost my temper in front(?) of a lady...

-Teuton


	18. Vienna 1

Hey Teuton~!

It's me~! Vienna~! I better make this quick before big brother discovers that  
I'm writing to you.

Um, I just wanted to let you know that you should visit me sometime after the  
war(s) so that I can show you my awesome violin skills (Piano is overrated  
here in my house XP) and so that we can hang out~!

...OH **~! BIG BROTHER SAW ME~! G2G BYE AND WRITE BACK SO THAT I CAN- (the  
rest is unreadable and in crumpled but the last line is readable)

From your favorite enemy's sister, Vienna~!

* * *

Hi Vienna?

Um.. okay. Why are you writing to me?

Wars? After? Pshh.. lady, this war ain't gonna be over quickly. And I don't think Austria would let me visit anyways... VIOLIN GOT NOTHIN' ON THE GOD ALMIGHY TRUMPET LADY!

G2G? Whut? Ak! Hey! I AM LAUNCHING ATTACK ON AUSTRIA!

FAVORITE? WHAT! NO!

-Teuton


	19. Chicahua 10

Teuton,  
Nah, it really is okay ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Ahhh.. if you say so...

-Teuton


	20. Ali 3

Hi!  
Stop Calling Me Weird! I'mjust as normal as everyone else.*pouts*  
Anyways, I think horses are nice,they're really cool to watch, I wish I could  
see one upclose tho.  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi...

Not everyone is normal. Like, I'M NOT NORMAL~!

... you've never seen a horse up close? YOU. ARE. WIERD! I mean, do you live in solitude or something? Everyone's seen a horse up close, cause I always ride through town with Holiday!

-Teuton

* * *

**Holiday= Teuton's horse**


	21. Wisconsin 3

Teuton

Yea I'm usually only formal with those I don't know well. I'm glad you think  
I'm cool. Yea sure you will I bet you can't find me.

Blasé means unconcerned or nonchalant about something. Yea I figured that.

You can call me Samantha if you really want to.

Sincerely  
Samantha  
P.S  
I sent more and all right tell him I said hi back

* * *

Samantha,

I WIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL! HAHAHA!... Oh God, I'm seasick... ugh... LAAAAAAAAAAND!

Oooh..

YAY~! I don't have a name like that...

-Teuton

PS. YESH~! He says It's nice to meet you and stuff.


	22. Alaska 1

Dear Teuton,  
Hello im Alaska, Russia and Americas daugther if you dont know who they are  
they are fellow countrys.  
I hope you dont mind me writing you. My father is very protective of me he  
didnt want me talking to you but you seem awesome I dont mind defineing him to  
talk to you.

Sign,

Ivana Brangski-Jones  
or Alaska

* * *

Hi Alaska,

Russia and America...? Fellow countries? Hm... Can't say I've heard of 'em.. you sure their countries? Actually, I'm an Order. The Teutonic Order.

Nah, I don mind. I'll mention ya in my list of supporters next time I fight Austria, haha~! ... Which one's your father?

-Teuton


	23. Chicahua 11

Teuton,  
no need to feel guilty ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Aye.. I'm not guilty..

-Teuton  
**  
**


	24. Berlin 3

Dear Vater,

Well, I'm not sure how, but where I'm from it's 2012. Don't expect me to tell  
you anything about what will become of you. But you're older, and certainly  
old enough to have a family where I'm from.

Well... Hungary's a girl. You do realize that, right? And the guy's name was  
Ácos, or something like that.

Exactly how could you make a sentence out of my name? Oh, and go ahead and  
kick some ** then.

You don't have to say it if you don't want to.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Diedrich

* * *

Dear Diedrich.

2012? WHAAAAAAAAT? YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

WHAT. WHAT. WHAT WHAT. ELI IS NOT A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE! HE. IS. A. MAN.

Died Rich. It's somethin' to put on a snob's gravestone. *coughAUSTRIAcough*

Bleh...

-Teuton

PS. Eli says he's not a girl.


	25. Alaska 2

Teuton,  
Um.. Both of them are my fathers its complicated you'll understand when your  
older. Both of them are really protective of me. But mostly russia. You wont  
like him when your older you'll see why in a copule hundred years. It can be  
very diffrent wisconison is one of my many sibilings we all have diffrent  
fathers most of times were all half related.  
Tell I say hi. Opps well I dont think you know about that yet. Well  
your in for a shock soon.  
Thank you for putting me on that listi hear not people get put on it.

Signed,

Ivana braganski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

Wait.. that's not possible. Two Men? WHAT?

Ah! Hey! Wisconsin is your sibling?

WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING ELI IS A GIRL? HE'S A GUY!

yup~!

-Teuton  
**  
**


	26. Chicahua 12

Teuton,  
Ah, alright then ^^  
Oh! How's Fritz doing?  
ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

Heh...

He's doing well~!

-Teuton


	27. Wisconsin 4

Teuton  
Go a head and try. Hahaha you get sea sick that's hilarious. You still have a  
long way to go.

Yep

What's wrong with my name? Is it really that bad?

Samantha  
P.S  
I sent more with this one double the amount and tell him it's a pleasure to  
meet him as well.

* * *

Samantha,

Oh hey!~ I found a little guy~... aw.. wanna come to Europe with me? You do? Yay~! I have a new little brother~! Hahha~ His name is... America! Aww~ He's so cute! And he has a brother too! They're both coming with me! And his brother is.. Canada~! Haha~ I DO NOT GET SEASICK. Bleh.

No, it's not bad! I just don't have like.. a human.. name.

-Teuton

PS. YaY! I'll share it with America and Canada~

* * *

**... And that my friend, is how The Teutonic States of America and Teutonic Canada came to be. I would've loved if that happened and Teuton changed history XD**


	28. Alaska 3

Teuton,  
he is really a she just tell her to ask her doctors.  
And like I said earlier its possible and your new little brother america is my  
father. Well he will be in 1954 but thats probaly a long time from where your  
at. It was a long time ago its 2012 where im at. Im babbleing sorry. Oh well I  
hope you dont get sick when your in my fathers country im next to canada.  
Disconnected from the rest america like my kawaii sister hawaii shes so cute!  
:D shes just wary of japan they dont have good history togther. But you help  
my father out in the future not to long from now (america btw)

Singed,

Ivana braganski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

uf...

Really? Great~! Wait... eugh. If I do something about this "Russia", you won't exist.. but the name Russia gives bad vibes... how do you know that I found America and Canada?

OKay... Japan?

-Teuton


	29. Chicahua 13

Teuton,  
cool ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

I Have New Brothers~! Their names are America and Canada! I found them on a new contintent, and now I'm exploring South with them!

-Teuton


	30. Chicahua 14

Teuton,  
*blink* really? that sounds cool! ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

I know! Huh.. there's some villages... and people! Cool!

-Teuton


	31. Alaska 4

Teuton,  
I dontind if you do something to father russia he is mean and is very creul  
sometimes. Besides if I disapear only unlcle matthew will notice. Maybe hawaii  
will.  
My sister told me that you found america and canada. Let me tell you alot of  
"stuff" is suppose to happen between you and canada.  
Japan is am asian country that mostly everyone else getd algong with.  
What year is it right now while you write me back?

Signed,

Ivana braganski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

Great.. kekeke.. I'll just maim him severly and go found you somewhere.

Stuff? What stuff?

Oh... okay.

Uf.. I don't keep track.

-Teuton


	32. Chicahua 15

Teuton,  
wow! that sounds a lot like my home! Maybe if you go farther south you'll fine  
me! ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

Chichi,

Okay.. tell me what you look like so I can identify you! Then I'll tell you.

-Teuton


	33. Alaska 5

Teuton,  
really you hurt him severly i hope i'll still be around after you do. his land  
is very cold. so bring lots of things to keep you warm. you dont want to look  
a fool like nepolean did. oh wait you dont know about him.  
i hope my father dosent find thease letters right now im at russias house i  
dont like it here if i disobey him he is very mean and punishes me :[. i  
almost died once.  
if you do find me history will change so if you dont i do not blame you father  
russia found me beacuase i am about a mile away from him.  
and stuff i shouldnt know about and i cant tell you. i wish i could i wanna  
see the reaction on your face.  
oh you should keep track. in the future you will it'll be very important.

signed,

ivana braganski-jones  
or alaska  
p.s if you ever see me crying its beacause i came back from father russia.  
same thing with if i have severe cuts and bruses and evenmassive injurys. but  
dont worry i'll be fine eventually.

* * *

Alaska,

Cold don't bother me!Nepoleon? PUNISHES YOU!

THAT'S IT! I'M CHANGING HISTORY! HAH!

Okay...

-Teuton

PS. WHAT?


	34. Chicahua 16

Teuton,  
Okay! well, um... I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, I have tan skin,  
and... I'm not very tall ^^;; even for a 6 year old...  
ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

Ah..

Well, I'm easy to find. I'm the one with white hair and red eyes, VERY pale complexion, white clothing, and two little kids. You'll see me coming 3 miles away.

-Teuton


	35. Ali 4

Hi!  
I have seen a horse but no up close, I always seen hem before I go toschool  
because my school is across from a racetrack and I always see them running.  
Ok, I admit to being weird, but there are people more weird then me, some of  
them scare me sometimes tho.

With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi...

Baah... I'm sending a horse with this letter, his name is Grant, he's Holiday's child.

I know.. I deal with a LOT of freaks, trust me.

-Teuton


	36. Alaska 6

Teuton,  
I have been crying. Father found our letters and proceaced to punish me. I had  
to have auntie heal me I couldnt even do it myself. I have stiches in my head.  
And my arms. But dont worry i'll be fine. I hope it hurts to do alot of things  
but I cant let father america know about it.  
Im glad you'll try to change history but I think it set in stone for me. I  
hope not.  
Nepolean is a french general. Who try to invade russia and failed very badly.  
I have to go my head is hurting alot. I hope that if you do and try to invade  
that you wont end up like nepolean

Signed,

Ivana braganski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

Hi! I'm America! Big Brother Teuton is socializing with some natives near by, So I'll answer this letter~! And Canada is helping me!

_Canada: E-eh.. Hello.._

What? Your dad hurt you? WHAT? That's.. that's just.. wait.. Father America?... WHUT. WAit.. Teuton said you're from the future. WHAT? I HAD A KID WITH SOME WIERD GUY WHO HURTS HIS CHILDREN?

_Canada: W-wha?_

BLAAAAAAAAA! MY BRAINS! THEY'RE FRIIIIIIIIIED! Aah..

_Canada: America fainted, sooo.. um.. Nepoleon? Sounds like a wierd name.. I hope you don't get hurt anymore!_

-Canada and America


	37. Wisconsin 5

Teuton

Wait so you found dad and my uncle that explains the sudden change in the  
history books and the blue and silver flag we now have. Unhn whatever you say  
sicky.

Ohh I see I'm glad you don't hate my name and if you want you could just make  
a name up.

Samantha

P.S  
All right but dad tends to get a bit crazy during sugar highs so not to much.

* * *

Samantha,

Wait, America and Canada are your dad and uncle? Heh.. I changed history? .. Cool... I AM NOT A SICKY, SICKY!

Umh... I'm uncreative soo... I'll ask America and Canada. I'll name them something too... eventually.

-Teuton

PS. Uf.. I'll note that. Everyone does.


	38. Chicahua 17

Teuton,  
Oh, alright! ^^  
ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

Hi! I'm America! I'm answering because Teuton is talking trade with some natives! hah...

-America


	39. Wisconsin 6

Teuton

Yea America is my dad so I guess technically your now my grandpa. Yea I guess  
it was kinda cool but I now have a weird accent. Yea real mature.

How about Gilbert for you and America I'm thinking Alfred and Canada Matthew.

Samantha  
P.S  
Yea I suppose that's true but he's usually worse than most people.

* * *

Samantha,

Ok-ay... MY ACCENT IS NOT WIERD.

.. those are our names in the future, aren't they?

-Teuton

PS. Okay...


	40. Ali 5

Hi!  
Trust me, I know, myfriends are the weird peoplein the world and cause  
hemselves trouble with me always right behind them. We all ae so random and  
bring our own sort of weirdness to our friendship, bu I love those guys, they  
are my true frinds that'll back me up for anything.  
Your horse grant is so cool, I really like his fur, it's so soft.  
FYI: This letter is coming back on grant so yea

* * *

Hi.

pfft. I can relate to ya there. Everyone's saying that Eli's a girl and now I'm suspicious...

That's good.

I'm glad you like him... cause he's yours.

-Teuton

PS. And so is this one.


	41. Alaska 7

Teuton,canada,and america  
Im sorry father you werent suppose to know about me yet. But yes father russia  
does hurt me when I d-dont behave. So I try to behave but its very diffcult  
making sure he isnt angry.  
Uncle canada its nice talking to you when father doesnt forget you.i hope that  
when your older that you dont remeber this and tell father america he would  
never let me out of both your sights. -sighs- father russia is coming again I  
must leave before he see me.

signed,

Ivana braganski-jones or alaska  
P.s I hipe he isnt drunk or mad. Tell teuton I say hello and that im not dead  
yet . But I think I will soon.

* * *

Alaska,

Aah... I'LL KILL HIIIIIIM! HAhAhAHAHHAH~!

_Canada: It's nice talking to you too... ah.. America hasn't forgotten me since Teuton found us.. but then again, I've been a bit louder.. since Teuton always says to state your opion clearly._

AK! Well.. TELL HIM I HATE HIM AND WILL GRIND HIS BONES TO MAKE BREAD~!

-America and Canada

PS. aak! As soon as Teuton is done with the natives, we're taking Holiday and marchin' up north!


	42. Ali 6

Hi!  
Thanks for the horses! They're so pretty! one ofmy bes friends loves horses  
and plans to be a vet when she's older. I like animals too but i really wanna  
travel, I hate staying in one place too long,it gets on my nerves sometimes.  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi.

Yup~! No problem! Wow, That's cool!

That's me.. I travel all the time!

-Teuton


	43. Alaska 8

teuton,canada,america  
i go back to father americas house tomorrow im not suppose to til next week but i cant take anymore of this. i've gotten more ingurys since i last talk to witch was like yesterday. i have to be confied to bedrest. ugh! now i have to explain this to future canada. you dont remeber . should i tell you? your gonna see my burn marks and that i-i have deep cuts.  
im glad your speaking louder.  
father america thank you for the concern but i think future you is gonna be mad at me when he finds out. please dont get killed while you go up north to find me. i think im torwards the pacific. i cant really think

signed,

ivana bragnski-jones  
or alaska  
ps i hope he finshes with them soon

* * *

Alaska,

OKAY THAT. IS. IT. I'm coming to talk to Russia. I'll convince past him to never hurt children!

_Canada: Eeh- Yes.. I'm speaking louder. B-burn marks and deep c-cuts?_

**America: WHY WOULD I BE MAD! AT YOU? OR RUSSIA! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

*sigh* gotta go... Okay! So the pacific~!

-Teuton,_Canada,_**and America**

* * *

**How do I that? I suck =_=**


	44. Wisconsin 7

Teuton

Hehe and yea it kinda is especially when speaking another language.

Yes yes they are, what gave to away?

Samantha  
P.S  
Whatever

* * *

Samantha,

Bleh... then don't.

The fact you're kinda FROM THE FUTURE..

-Teuton

PS. Bleh.


	45. Wisconsin 8

Teuton

But I need to in order to secure alliances for my nation.

Hehe yea I guess that's kinda true but do you like you human name?

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Ha~ Right~! Get a translator for yourself then!

Sure, it's fine.

-Teuton


	46. Moscow 1

Привет Pru- Gil- Teutonic Order,  
Oh, how odd. This little machine sends letters to the past.  
I heard you have been threatening my Отец. You will not hurt him, understand? *dark aura* You can f*ck up Noth America, but stay away from Russia.  
Мало Teuton, you are so tiny! I guess you don't have your five meters, da? You are much cuter than when you came to live with Russia after-... I've said too much already.  
Hungary is a girl. Her name is Elizabeta.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

Pru? Like, The Kingdom of Prussia? She's an ass. Were you calling me Gilbert? Does everyone know that in the future?

Cool aura thing! I know how to do that too! It was a heat-of-the-moment-thing... he's been hurting a friend of mine. I'll just go up and simply talk to him. Then maybe future him with somehow remmber that conversation and not hurt his children. How is that to ya?

... Five meters? Huh...? O-kay...

WHEN I SEE IT I WILL BELIEVE IT OKAY!

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**I picture the Kingdom of Prussia as a different embodiment, as the Teutonic Knights and The Kingdom of Prussia existed around the same time and Gil is speficied as the Teutonic Knights. And in my mind, it's a girl. ^^**


	47. Chicahua 18

America,  
*blink* oh... he's probably close to Tia Maya then! ^^ I hope he doesn't upset her. She's scary when she's mad o_o

ChiChi

* * *

ChiChi,

Tia Maya? Um... well, he's done... but now that Tia Maya is leading him into the village... me and Canada better follow... um... he's looking at a little girl either reading or writing a letter... Oh! Is that you?

-America


	48. Alaska 9

Teuton canada and america,  
Please tell moscow just cause she likes pain doesnt mean the rest of us do.  
And that she can go to hell with our father!  
Thank you,  
Ivana bragnski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

... okay.

Okay.

Uh huh,

-Teuton

* * *

**BTW, just a note. I'm sorry if you don't have an account and are doing review letters, but I have to ignore them. I can't take letters as reviews.**


	49. Chicahua 19

Chicahua: *looks up from her letter* *sees America* ...? *speaks in Nahuatl*  
Nicarao: *comes out of a hut* *goes up to Chicahua* Chi. *speaking rapidly to  
her* *sees America* um... hello...

* * *

America: Hi! *waves happily* I'm America! And this is my brother, Canada!

Canada: E-eh... hello.

Teuton: *walks in, a woman who probably is Maya beside him* Hu? Oh, ChiChi. Hey! I suppose you are Nicarao then? *is talking to Nicarao*


	50. Moscow 2

Привет Teutonic Order,  
Oh, there is so much you do not know. Yes, I was calling you Gilbert. I know  
your name because we lived in Russia's house. Before you went back to live  
with your brother. Pretty pathetic, actually.  
You may speak to Отец, but if you harm him I will bring terrible pain upon  
you.  
Wait- What is this? I don't understand! The Cold War was completely erased  
from the history books! America didn't even declare his independence! And you  
are still a country!  
Мало Teuton, you are damaging time! You need to leave Fredka and Matvey  
alone!  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

Well, yipee do dah. I lived at his house? Was it cool? Ah... since Russia's probably in Asia, you mean I went to live with Holy Rome?

I won't , I swear on my pride!

uf... okay. The Cold War? Huh? Independence? Aye?

I am not damaging time! I don't even know what is supposed to happen in the future! It's techically all your guy's fault for telling me so much about what's going to happen to me! I can't leave Alfred and Matthew! Their my brothers now, changing history or not! If someone told you to forget a sibling and be erased from existance, would you?

-Stressed!Teuton


	51. Wisconsin 9

Teuton

Yea I guess that would work but I like talking to people myself.

Yea I like it.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

I guess. It's more unawkward then.

Yay~

-Teuton


	52. Michigan 1

Dear Mr. Teutonic Order,

Hi! I'm one of America's (future) children! I'm also Wisconsin's half sister.

Anyways, I was extremely bored today cause it's raining, my dog ate my paint sets, and the library's closed, so I figured I'd write to you.

Goodbye,

Syd Jones, Michigan.

PS. Here's some really yummy homade root beer!( It's not alchoholic, it's just a carbonated drink.)

* * *

Michigan,

Eh.. you're cool, so call me Teuton.

Uf... how many of you are there?

Wha? How does a dog eat paint sets?

-Teuton

PS. It's great! Thanks! Not alchoholic? Aw...

* * *

**For everyone's information, she sent this in as a PM too, after I warned her, so don't report meee! *hides***


	53. Michigan 2

Dear Teuton,

Cool. You seem pretty awesome yourself.

Actually, there's fifty of us. That's why Dad has such a freaking huge house...And Puerto Rico, but no one's sure what exactly he is as he's not really America's, but we call him our honorary sibling.

Well, I Forgot to put my watercolor paint set up after I finished using it, and Charly decided she felt like munching on paint that day.

Goodbye,

Syd Jones, Michigan.

PS You're welcome. Yeah, it is really yummy. And nope, I'm not old enough (physically) to drink, so I came up with this to drink a while back.

* * *

Michigan,

Awe-some? What?

FIFTY? WHaaaa?

I.. see.. I think.

-Teuton

P. S. I see... what a clever invention!

* * *

**LOL, sorry, but you kinda suck at remembering stuff XD No offense, DON'T KILL ME~!**


	54. Crete 1

Hey Teuton.  
I'm Crete. I doubt you know me, because I'm in the Medditeranian, but I do exist. That damn Ottoman Empire keeps making me clean his house, so I don't have a lot of time before my next beating.  
This sounds so wimpy...Gah. But, I have really crappy foreign contacts, and you're my age, so... F*CK IT, NO, I WILL NOT CLEAN YOUR F*CKING HOUSE, OTTOMAN BASTARD! Do it yoursel- *line trails off and blood drops on paper*  
I miss my damn brother, even if he is the laziest person on earth. Now my only friends are the f*cking GODS. And my archery bow, but that's a crappy friend. Doesn't even talk, just kills. 'Course, I need it to kill- DAMMIT. I'm rambling.  
Anyways, can you just, like, ally with me so I can be free again or something? I can't really do anything myself.  
And just cause I wanted an alliance does NOT mean I like you in the slightest. I think you're an ass. But this is for my people. I'm sure you can wrap your moronic mind around it enough to understand that.  
- Crete  
PS And yes, I'm a girl. And I can beat your ass at archery, swordplay AND wresting any day and still be a f*cking girl. Problem?

* * *

Hi Crete,

Um... I think I've heard of you. Ottoman calls you his, I quote, "Minion", sometimes.

Really? You're my age? Cool. Wha? O-kay...

Rambling is good sometimes.. unless your worried about your sanity. Then you shouldn't ramble.

Uh... Okay.. We're allies then. I'll send from soldiers down your way, I'm kinda busy to be there myself right now..

I get that. I don't really like you all that much either. But I understand you. I AM NOT MORONIC.

-Teutonic Order

PS. I see. I'm fine with that. I suck at archery, people don't want to fight me cause I'm a kid, and I don't wrestle often, soo... yeah, you probably would beat me. No problem with me.

* * *

**Hi! Yes, curse word's are allowed, but don't constantly drop the F-bomb like, constantly XD**


	55. Ali 7

Hi!  
I want to travel the world someday. It would be so much fun and I wwould really love it!  
Oh Yea, Do you ever get frustrated with people sometimes? I do, especially when I'm talking to ffriends sometimes and they fool around but I loe them anyways.  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi,

Yes! It's great!

YES. SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST... BAAAAAH.

-Teuton


	56. Chicahua 20

Nicarao: *nods* yes, I am Nicarao.  
ChiChi: *smiles happily* hello everyone!

* * *

Teuton: Hello Nicarao. I am The Order of Teutonic Knights. I was hoping to set up trade..

America: Hi! What should we do while Teuton and Nicarao talk adult stuff?


	57. Moscow 3

Привет Teutonic Order,  
Hehe, oh we had much fun. Or at least I did. You, however, not so much. Shit! I've told you too much!  
W-what did you say to him? He is not the Russia I knew anymore.  
*dark aura* Fine then, Мало Teuton. If you will not heed my warnings, then you will never know the life you could have had. What life Fredka and Matvey could have had. No, that is too easy. I will tell you everything, Мало Teuton. Little by little. The things you'll never see, and the people you'll never know. You could go out and look for them after I tell you, but they wouldn't be the same. Because the people you would've known pratically don't exist anymore.  
Let's start with your brother- Holy Rome, you say? He doesn't exist. There has been some controversy on whether or not he died, but the Holy Roman Empire does not exist. He left to a war. He wanted to become strong, da? Holy Rome offered for Italy to come with him, but he said no. It was a pretty tearful goodbye, the young boys shared a kiss before Holy Rome left. He promised to come back, but guess what? He didn't. Holy Rome does not exist.  
Oh, here comes my favorite part! I think I will keep you waiting, though. I had to write this all down so that I do not forget. My mind is being altered. Filled with new memories and beliefs. Do not worry yourself, Мало Teuton, I am still as sadistic as ever.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

Um.. Yay. *waves hands around*

Huh.. I told him who I was, and he shouldn't hurt people when he was older, because it doesn't help anyone... and Alfred and him hit it off and know are like, best friends. They promised to write to each other. Matthew and Russia's little sister, Belarus, are great friends too.

O... kay... I can't leave the two alone now.. I've probably changed to much to go back anyway.

... Holy Rome's dead? Well... he was always telling me not to do rash things, and look what he did. Ha. I'm laughing. Because the future me is right here in the room, and Holy Rome died anyway.

Yay.. suspence! I love suspence, ya know. It makes things interesting. Yay, new memories and crap. Sadistic... haha, you make me laugh. Eli can be more sadistic than that. AUSTRIA can bemore sadistic.

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**Yes, Teuton is EXTREMELY sadistic. Even more than Russia or Belarus or.. anyone pretty much. You know what's wierd?... I have an OC for Moscow.. her name is Anastasia. O.o**


	58. Wisconsin 10

Teuton

Yes it could be very awkward not communicating directly and the translator could mess with you without you knowing.

Hehe it's kinda funny how happy you are.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Oh, that's always fun when I do that. Heheh~

Happy~? What's this word you speak of?~

-Teuton


	59. Alaska 10

Tueton,canada,america  
T-the f-future yous were upset that I didnt tell you earlier. about russia abusing me. But i've been taken care of. It went like uncle canada found out and imdently told father america the whole story even the letters who then told future teuton. And then father america was at a world meeting when russia asked how I was. And then the rest of the nations found out. it wasnt pretty there was almost WW3. i barley survied the frist 2. but hey im still here.  
Yea I have burns and deep cuts. Its very painful.  
Please dont get yourselfs killed when talking to father russia.  
Father america you banned me from going over there. But I want to see father when hes not so crazy.  
What do I do?

Signed,

Ivana braganski-jones  
Or alaska

* * *

Alaska,

_**Canada and America: Course we would be! You're hurting!**_

Uf... World War? That's good that you're still here though!

I didn't. America and Russia are actually best friends now... it's awkward.

**America: Go ahead. Whatever. I shouldn't ban you from seeing a parent. But.. if he's crazy when you're there, hurry back right away.**

-Teuton


	60. Michigan 3

Dear Teuton,  
Awesome. It means cool, great, super, ect. You use that word A LOT in the  
future.  
Yeah, I know. Thank god most of us are adopted... Like Alaska, Hawaii, New  
York...  
Good.

Goodbye,

Syd Jones, Michigan.  
PS. Thanks! It also is really easy to spike with alcohol if I want to get  
revenge on my siblings

* * *

Michigan,

Okay. I see...

Uh huh...

-Teuton

PS... idea.. kekeke..


	61. Moscow 4

Привет Teutonic Order,  
That is exactly what I do not like! Отец and Amerika are supposed to hate  
each other! Amerika is supposed to call Russia a "damn commie bastard" and  
Russia would call him a "stupid capitalist pig." They are almost mortal  
enemies! Er, well Russia and Amerika have helped each other some times but not  
many people know about it. And I know what the Cold War was really about...  
*shudders*  
But the worst part is... I don't mind it at all. I don't care when Fredka  
ruffles my hair, hell I even expect it! I grin when I notice Natalya and  
Matvey glance at each other from across the room! I'm losing myself, Мало  
Teuton. I am not the person I once was.  
I suppose we should continue our story, da? Well, eventually the Teutonic  
Knights disappeared and you took on the role of Prussia. You were so very  
cocky and your ego was huge. You seized Austria's "vital regions" once and  
wouldn't shut up about it until Hungary came to beat your ass. Oh, and that  
stupid laugh. "Kesesese" I believe it was. And we cannot forget about your  
"five meters." And you always said "Awesome." "The awsome me is the most  
supreme! The stongest!" I think that is how your son goes...  
But anyway, one day you announced that you had a new brother, Germany. Very  
strict and by the book that kid was. Good fighter, too. Very, very strong. But  
even so, he lost World War I. It was quite embarassing for him, and he owed  
France a lot of money.  
I don't even recall exactly how it began, but we plunged into World War II. It  
was extremely terrible. Jews, gypsies, homosexuals, basically anyone that  
didn't fit into Hitler's (Germany's boss) plan was sent to concentration camps  
where they were forced to work under terrible conditions and were killed  
without mercy. Your brother had become allies with Italy and Japan. They were  
called the Axis Powers. While Отец, Amerika, England, France, and China  
fought against them as the Allied Forces. Axis lost WWII. After it, Prussia  
-that's you- was gone. They took you off the map. But, for some reason,  
instead of dying you were to represent East Germany. Berlin was split after  
WWII. And the Allies controlled Germany for a while. That's when you came to  
live with us~! Ah, the memories... I remember when Отец would beat you  
with his pipe. It was quite fun to watch you writhe in pain like that.  
Eventually Germany wasn't split up anymore, and you went to live with your  
brother.  
Next time I'll tell you about the Bad Touch Trio and the Awesome Trio.  
Your insults do not bother me Мало Teuton. I find it quite cute.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

Why don't you like it? You only don't like it because you're not used to it. Change is hard, Moscow, but I've changed the future too much. I can't just take it back.

Thank you for this information. Maybe I'll make a story out of it. "The Adventures of Alternate Prussia: The Idiotic".

Whatever. Cute, whatever. I don't really care anymore.

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**Wow.. Actually though, my Moscow is very un-sadistic and is actually Washington DC's best friend... XD And yes, Teuton just doesn't care anymore, he's a more "Go-with-the-flow" Person, who doesn't mind change.**


	62. Wisconsin 11

Teuton

Yea sometimes I do it to but I usually tell them after it's really good when  
you have a guy and a girl and your translating for one you can make things so  
awkward between them.

I know that your messing with me so I'm not telling.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Oh, I should try that.

Heheh...

-Teuton


	63. Crete 2

Teuton,  
Minion? To Hades with that, no one bosses me around! Who does he think he is? That mask is affecting his brain if he starts calling me his f*cki- sorry FUDGING minion. (you still have a little kid mind... pshh.)  
Yeah, I'm your age. Suprised, are we? *smirks* When I write to people they think I'm older, and when they meet me they think I'm seven. It's not MY fault my people have malnutrition.  
That f*cking Ottoman asshole thinks he can scare me into working for him by abusing me and stuff. Someday I'll be back with big brother Greece. But 'till then I gotta stay strong, and fight for myself. After all, if I don't fight for me, who will?  
W-What? You'd actually... Help me? *touched for one second then scowls*. Well, don't bother. I can fight my own battles with out being some freaking Cinderella waiting for some handsome brain dead person to save me. I'm f*cking stronger than that! So take back your soldiers and go fight your own battles.  
Thanks. Have you listened to yourself? Or do your lack of brains make that impossible?

-Crete

PS. Well, good. Do you, uh... Need, like, lessons or something? Because, I could, well, um, help. A little. I guess it wouldn't be a big deal... But I still don't like you, got it? *glares*

* * *

Crete,

Um.. a freaky dude with a bird man mask? Little kid mind. I'm older than you, have fought alot more wars than you. Yes, a TOTAL little kid mind.

Not really. Just wondering. I don't know many people around my age. If I do, somehow they all look down on me because I'm albino, so I'm unholy or something.

Uh.. your friends will fight for you.

Well, didn't you just ASK me to help you? I am, thank you very much.

Hahahahaha. You're just like the rest of them that look down on me. They all say I don't have brains also.

-Teuton

P. S. I guess. Do whatever you want, no one's forcing you to help me because I'm an outcast anyways.

* * *

**I would think, in those Catholic(of whatever it was..) days, albinos would be frowned upon. So, Teuton is used to having insults hurled at him, so whatever Crete says probably won't effect him.**


	64. Chicahua 21

Nicarao: *nods* yes, of course.  
ChiChi: hm... *thinking face* oh! I almost forgot! *whistles* Xochi!  
*a baby jaguar comes out of the hut asnd runs to ChiChi faithfully*

* * *

Teuton: Well, I'm willing to trade with you. We Europeans have cloth made from cotton, and other textiles, different weapons and tools for you to use, and advanced techology.

America: Wow! A jaguar! Cool!

Canada: Eh.. it won't bite.. right?


	65. Ali 8

Hi!  
Have you ever did something stupid and end up feeling the consquences in the end? I'm just curious  
Oh, I hope you have been doinbg ell and reply back soon please.

With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali

* * *

Hi,

Hm.. not really.

I'm doing well. You?

-Teuton


	66. Vienna 2

To: Big Brother's enemy

Eh...I really don't know why... I guess I like to make my big brother and  
his enemies mad~!  
Plus, I'm not stupid, I know wars take a long time and all... AND VIOLINS  
ARE AWESOME OKAY? OKAY!  
And what do you have aganist my brother? Just because he's awesome dosen't  
mean you need to hate on him so much~!  
Oh and another thing, tell Berlin to stop throwing rocks at me! IT HURTS!

(okay since I'm not your favorite...)

Your worst enemy's little sister,

Vienna

* * *

Vienna,

Uf... wow.

TRUMPETS ARE BETTER! Hah.

HE IS NOT AWESOME. I still do not get that word, but he is not anything. I HATE AUSTRIA. HE CAN SUCK IT. In faaact, tell your brother he can go bend down and suck Switzerland, cause I know he does, ya know. 've seen it.

(Well, I never said THAT. I said AUSTRIA IS NOT MY FAVORITE ENEMY. ELI IS. Hah. Just cause we're enemy-buddies.)

-Teuton


	67. Ali 9

Hi!  
I'm good, but I could be doing a bit better tho. Other than that, just peachy.  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali

* * *

Hi,

Why are you not good? That sounds bad. I don't like when friend's don't feel perfect.

-Teuton


	68. Wisconsin 12

Teuton

Yea it should be really funny.

You weren't kidding were you?

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Okay!

Um...

-Teuton


	69. Wisconsin 13

Teuton

All right tell me how it goes.

Wow you really don't know what happy is.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Well, I have to find people first.

Erm.. is it "happy" when I beat the shit out of Austria?

-Teuton


	70. Crete 3

Hi.  
Yeah. Ottoman. You know, the bastard who thinks he's sooooo great. [AN he's  
the early Turkey] Are you f*cking kidding me? I fight that Ottoman bastard  
daily, and I have more fighting skills and experience being hurt than you do.

Why the hell would I look down on you? My people and I think albinos are  
chosen by the gods!  
Pfft. What friends?  
...sorry. You probably need them more than I do, anyways. Fighting Hungary and  
Austria and all that. It's funny, I'm the only female nation. If anyone's  
alone, it's me- At least you've been touched by the gods.  
Like I said. Touched by the gods. Maybe Apollo...? Or Artemis. Or Zeus! I'll  
ask them myself tomorrow.

-Crete

P.S. Well if you don't want me to help, I won't. Hades, don't be so uptight.  
MY people, at least, view white ones as something special

* * *

Crete,

I know. He's wierd. Hahahahahahaha. I fight all my neighbors daily, really. Oh, really? Do tell your tales of being hurt.

Um, if you could be a bit less.. prickly, you would have lots of friends that you gladly fight with you. Just like, Eli. We hate each other, but we're bros to the end.

Uf.. not really. My order is huge, and right now is relatively peaceful... Um, not the only one. I have a friend in the new world whose around your age and a girl. Hahaha, touched by the gods. In my religion, it's so the opposite. I'm only allowed in the church/temple/whatever because I'm the personification of the Order.

Um.. okay, you go do that. Whatever..

-Teutonic Order

P. S. Who said I was uptight? Go talk to Austria if you want uptight. I'm just realistic. Well, maybe I should move over there. Haha, I don't think you want me near you though.

* * *

**Kesesese.. Teuton is blessed by either Apollo, Ares, or Hermes, no doubt. I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so I'm going off of that XD And yes, I know Ottoman is the early Turkey.**


	71. Michigan 4

Dear Teuton,  
Ok. And good. Hmm? What's your idea? Pranking the eyebrow bastard? Or maybe  
pranking that perverted jerk France? Cause if it is, trust me, I've done both  
and it's as funny as heck.

Goodbye,

Syd Jones, Michigan.  
P.S. You can call me Syd... If you want.

* * *

Syd,

Who? Whose France? I was thinking Austria or Holy Rome... kekeke..

-Teuton

PS. OKay.. you can call me Gilbert.. because that's appearently my human name.


	72. Ali 10

Hi!  
Well, I have a sore throat and its hurts when I talk so I'm try my best not to  
but it's difficult. I shoud be better by tomorrow, hopefully, not too sure so  
yea.  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali

* * *

Hi,

What? That's horrible. Hope you get better. If you don't, I send some home remedies for that.

-Teuton


	73. Chicahua 22

Nicarao: We have corn and various different animals. We also have coffee  
beans.  
ChiChi: No, he won't bite! ^^ He's rather tame for a jaguar  
Xochi: *stalks up to Canada rather playfully and paws at his feet* Mr? *blinks  
up at him adorably*

* * *

Teuton: Coffee Beans? What are those?

Canada: A-ah... hi...

Kumajirou: *get out of Canada's grip and stares at Xochi* Who are you?


	74. Sparkle 1

Hello Teuton! Sparkle here!

Why do you dislike Austria so much? Can't you see he's awesomer than you?

~Sparkle

P.S. Sorry about the whole review thing...

* * *

Sparkle,

... Why does EVERYONE KEEP USING THE WORD "AWESOME"? It's.. it's a stupid word! And I dislike Austria because he can't f**king DEFEND HIMSELF! That's the most important thing when you're a personification! He always relies on Switzerland to come save him! One day, Switzerland won't be there, and some large empire will come and he won't stand a chance! That's partly why I fight him all the time! TO GET HIM TO TOUGHEN UP!

-Teutonic Order

PS. {No worries.} GAH! CHIARA YOU SCARED ME! {Hahahah, your face is funny.} SHUT UP!


	75. Ali 11

Hi!  
I'm doing better today, my throat doesn't hurt as much. Honey, lemon and tea  
is very good for a sore throat and have really been helping me recover. I can  
speak alittle but not too loud, my throat will start hurting again so yea.  
Thanks for worrry about me! I hate been sick!  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi,

That's good to hear.

It's just natural..

-Teuton


	76. Crete 4

Teuton:  
Well, let's see. When Ottoman first stole me from my brother, he found out I  
wasn't going to do anything to help him. That was the first time he whipped  
me. I still have those scars on my back. Then the day after, I slept in ten  
minutes late, and he set his dogs after me. I also still have THOSE scars.  
The rest of my first week, he repeatedly broke my jaw. It's still crooked. I  
could go on and on about the next two years, but you'd get bored, seeing as  
it's mostly types of torture that he got ideas from in Europe. In my forth  
year with him, I started archery. It's been my love ever since. In the past  
week, he's bruised me, sliced open my left arm, given me a black eye, drugged  
me then set his dogs on me, set my hair on fire, and pushed me off the roof.  
(Luckily, I always land on my feet.)  
*raises one eyebrow* Prickly? Oh, yeah, I'm just going to be an effing  
MARSHMALLOW and LET Ottoman hurt me. My people and I are rebelling, and I have  
to keep that spirit. Otherwise...my people and I might not make it out  
alive...  
Yaaaay. *sarcasm* Finally someone I can gossip with! NOT. If she wants girl  
talk, tell her to go to Poland, not me. I'm better off with guys anyways.  
But it isnice to know that I'm not the only girl.  
I was wrong about all three. It was Hermes, I should've  
guessed. You both have the same...ego.

-Crete

P.S. Alright then, realistic. NO. DON'T. It's not that I don't want you near  
me (It wouldn't be THAT bad). It's just... I don't know what Ottoman would do  
to you if he found you near me. He kind of tries to keep me seperate from the  
rest of the world, and he takes it out on the other person because he knows it  
would hurt me more.

* * *

Crete,

*claps* Well, I applaud you for still living. That's quite a feat, I guess. Like a cat?

I didn't say MARSHMELLOW. I meant just open up a little. You should be so closed to everyone. I know from experience.

... She's nowhere near Poland, and really, she's not a gossiper. She gave me Fritz though. He's my pet jaguar. And a lot of people are saying Eli's a girl, he's checking right now... if he is a girl, he's a really kick-ass girl. Kinda like you, I guess.

Ego? By the way, who's Hermes?

-Teuton

PS. Well, for saying I'm not that bad. You're not half-bad yourself. Haha. I'm sorry, but I'd like to see Ottoman hurt me. Hurting me would set a whole bunch of wars afire. Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Holy Rome, and Prussia would probably declare war because we're all enemy-buddies... sort of.

* * *

**Whoot! GO PJ! XD And see, if you're friends with Teuton, he's actually quite nice. If you're a stranger, he's rather formal and nonchalant. If you anger him... it's Russia, Switzerland, and Germany combined.. ^^"**


	77. Moscow 5

Привет Teutonic Order,  
I know it's too late to take back. But I do not want to forget. Forgetting is  
sad, Мало Teuton. I know I'm supposed to remember these things, I just  
don't know what they are. Change is hard, but forgetting is harder.  
But I suppose I have to thank you, Мало Teuton. Отец is much happier  
than I've ever seen him. Even when the USSR still existed, he was never truly  
happy.  
Haha, you should write a book about it. It'd be a fun way to mess with  
people's heads.  
Ah, now the Bad Touch Trio. Made up of Prussia (the "awesome" one), France  
(the pervert), and Spain (the pedophile.) Throughout history, you three were  
friends and enemies. You were famous for your "bad-touching" if you know what  
I mean.  
The Awesome Trio was different. It was made up of Prussia, America, and  
Denmark. I don't think you ever really spoke, though. You were just lumped  
together because of your use of the word "awesome."  
Would you like to hear about Revolutionary War? It is a story about Fredka.  
Quite heart-breaking, actually.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski

Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

I know. I know.. I know. I... I went through the same thing... just now. I'm forgetting things of the Teutonic Order, since I took over Prussia.. I am becoming Prussia. I shall write my memories down.. a blog.. haa.. yes, a blog..

Well, no problem, I guess. I don't want to see anyone depressed.. it's just sad. Even if their you're enemy.

Oh, yes.. hahaha..

Oh.. I see.. I think I just met them. France.. the one in the dress, right? And Spain's the one with an axe?

Aye... okay... that's a bit awkward. You mean that Northern Denmark?

Um.. whatever. OKay.

-Teutonic Order


	78. Michigan 5

Dear Gilbert,  
The eyebrow bastard is England, and how do you not know who France is? In the  
future, he's one of your best buddies! Along with Spain! You guys are the bad  
touch trio!

Weird.

Goodbye,  
Syd Jones, Michigan.  
P.S. Sure.

* * *

Syd,

I see.. yeah, I just met France and Spain. They're pretty cool, I guess.

Okay.

-Teuton, Gilbert

PS. Okay.


	79. Wisconsin 14

Teuton

Yea that's true go find some people.

I suppose if that make you feel good I guess it could be.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

Okkay! Geesh...

Um.. okay.

-Teuton


	80. Sparkle 2

Dear Teuton

Pfffft. Have you ever considered looking at someone for not how strong they  
are? You know? Peace and such? Leave Austria alone for Pete's sake!

~Sparkle

* * *

Sparkle,

I'm not looking at how strong he is! I... I.. *small print*Maybe I want him to be stronger so he can be around for a bit longer... *small print* ... I.. whatever...

Fine! Whatever.. he'll be around anyway, declaring war on me.

-Teutonic Order


	81. Crete 5

Teuton:  
Yeah...it takes a lot of willpower to get up in the morning, and even more to  
keep the rebellion alive. And yes, like one of the cats that stalk me and my  
brother...well, they used to stalk me. But Ottoman's mutts...they don't stalk  
me anymore, is what I'm trying to say.  
If I open up to people, they die. So I don't do that.  
You have a jaguar? Like the big cats that Dionysis has? Those are so cool!  
You are so lucky, the gods must really love you. Eli a GIRL? *snickers* And  
thanks...for thinking I'm kickass.  
You know, an ego. Like, you think you're cool and all that. It's Greek  
slang. [LOL, I just made that up] WHO'S HERMES? What, were you born in a  
barn? Hermes is the god of mischief, traveling, and thieves! He's one of the  
great twelve! Jeez, Teuton. I suppose you don't know who the big three is  
made up of, either!

-Crete

P.S. Ottoman is powerful, and most of his colonies will do anything for him.  
I guess...just don't get hurt, okay? If you die, I'll personally drag you from  
the Underworld and kill you again, got it? Hades will help me, he's not that  
bad of a guy.

* * *

Crete,

Seeing you've lived so far, I compliment you on your willpower... okay. Cat's are nice, but dogs are better for war. I like cats though.

Well, just open up to the right people. Not everyone will die.

Well, he's tiny. He's a baby, ya know? Yeah, I guess though. I don't think I'm lucky.. rather the opposite... OH.. HOLY.. HEAVEN. Eli IS a girl. WHAT.. THE.. *mind blown* I've been best friends with a girl all this time.. wow..um. Well, no problem. Everyone hates me mostly because I speak my mind honestly.

Oh. Ooh.. I should meet Hermes. He seems cool. Kekeke... Well, I somewhat get Greek Religion.. it's Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, right? The gods of water, the heavens, and death.

-Teuton

PS. Haha.. I promise. I won't die. I'm blessed by the gods, remember? That's gotta be somethin'. Plus, it'll take a lot to kill me anyway, as I'm a very large Order. I can get that. I guess.


	82. Wisconsin 15

Teuton

Hehe you are such a dork.

Um let's talk about something else then.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

*pout*

Okay?

-Teuton


	83. Sparkle 3

Dear Teuton,

Awwww! You really like him don't you~ You know, it's nothing to be ashamed  
of!

~Sparkle

* * *

Sparkle,

Wha? I DO NOT LIKE AUSTRIA! It's just.. it gets boring around here without him sometimes... that's.. all... I don't like him... hmph..

-Teuton


	84. Chicahua 23

Nicarao: Coffee beans have caffiene in them, I think you call it. If they are  
ground up they make a drink that we usually drink in the morning.  
ChiChi: *giggles* nice to see they're getting along!  
Xochi: *looks at Kumajiro* mr? *sort of confused*  
someone: oi! ChiChi! *runs up to her* what are you doing? you're not supposed  
to talk to strangers!  
ChiChi: Calm down Miskito! They're friends! Jeez, we're the same age. you  
don't have to be so protective of me *pouts*

* * *

Teuton: I see.. what would you want in return for these Coffee beans?

Canada: Yeah...

Kumajirou: I Kumajirou. Who are you? *softly paws Xochi*

America: Aye! Oh, hi there! I'm America! Oh, hey Teuton! Can I go get Fritz?

Teuton: Huh? Oh, um, sure.

America: *whistles clearly*

*from Teuton's horse and stuff, a baby jaguar runs towards them*

America: Fritzy! HAhaha~

* * *

**it's nice to meet you Miskito.**


	85. Moscow 6

Привет Teutonic Order,  
Huh, it seems we are not too different, Мало Teuton. Yes, you should definately start a blog. You had one, actually. It seems you have not changed an awful lot.  
Ah, such a noble soul, you are.  
I wouldn't put it past Francis to wear a dress. I'm pretty sure it was Antonio with the axe.  
I'd guess so. Denmark is Denmark, da?  
Now let's ses if I can remember this correctly. The Revolutionary War, the War of American Independance.  
Now, in the other reality, America was found by Sweden and Finland. However, France and England heard of this and decided that they wanted America. They fought about it for a while, and America was about to choose France as being his brother. But America chose England after seeing him crying.  
And so England raised America. They had a good relationship, I suppose like the one you and America have now. England made him toys, bought him clothes, and cooked for him (and America developed England's sense of taste, which was none).  
America grew up very fast. He grew to be even taller than England. I think his mind grew, too. England was giving unfair treatment to America's people, and no matter how many times America tried to talk to him, he wouldn't change anything.  
On July 4, 1776, America declared his independence from Great Britian.  
A large war broke out, and many lives were lost.  
It's just England against America and his army when Fredka declares, "I'm no longer your child, or your baby brother. From now on, I'm independent. Hey, England, I will choose liberty, after all. Acknowledge it!"  
England charges at America, bayonet in hand, and manages to knock America's gun out of his hands. He than says, "You were always so naive, you fool... Fool. There's no point in firing, is there?" He finds himself unable to shoot his former colony, and there truly was no point in firing seeing as how America's army was prepared to shoot.  
England falls to his knees, asking why this had to happen. America, seeing his former caretaker like this says,"You used to be so big."  
And that is how America got his independence. Imagine if he did that to you. I'd feel pretty shitty if it were me.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Moscow

* * *

Moscow,

Um, I see... would.. would you like me to call you Anastasia?

Okay...

*shrug* France is a girl, right?... right?... why do I doubt this very much... Antonio's cool... axe and stuff.

People can have the same name and be different people. Like, appearently, the two Italies.

Wow... I think I could turn just that into a book. I think Alfred would be depressed.

Probably. I'd probably win though. And Alfred would never do that.

-Teuton


	86. Chicahua 24

Nicarao: I wouldn't really mind what you give me.  
Xochi: *can't talk, so he doesn't understand what's going on*  
Miskito: *looks at both of them warily*  
ChiChi: oh, don't worry Miskito ^^  
Xochi: *looks up at Fritz* *very happy*

* * *

Teuton: Okay.. how about these Coffee beans for... would you like different food varities or maybe weapons?

Fritz: *translates for Kumajirou* _This is my polar bear friend, his name is Kumajirou. He's asking your name._

America: Hi! *waves at Miskito*

Canada:.. eh.. hello..


	87. Moscow 7

Привет Teutonic Order,  
Yes, I think so. Not many people call me by my human name.  
Ha! No, I'm afraid France is in fact a boy.  
Da, I know. But as far as I know there is only one Denmark. Yes, he's one of  
the Nordic 5.  
The American Revolution is one of my favorite historical events. Or, it was. I  
don't know how our current Fredka would react. The old him never seemed to be  
bothered by it. In fact, he always threw a huge party on the Fourth of July.  
Britian, however, would shut himself off from everyone for weeks when that  
time of year rolled around.  
I do not think Fredka would revolt against you, unless you were to start  
treating him unfairly.  
Here's a disturbing part of history: The War of 1812 was between America and  
England. America desired to annex Canada. Great Britian succeded in repelling  
many American invasions of Canada's Upper and Lower provinces. In the end,  
America didn't get control of Canada.  
History is odd, da?  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski  
Alaska

* * *

Anastasia,

Okay. You can call me Gilbert then, I guess.

.. what. the.. holy heaven. That's just wrong..

Nordic 5? Okay then.

Well, it's still something to celebrate, even if it's hurtful. It's good to get independance from someone who treats you badly... um.. wow.

I would never!

... just. why.. just why.. history is.. blarg.

-Gilbert

* * *

***cough* You mean Moscow? XD You accidentally put Alaska.**


	88. Chicahua 25

Nicarao: *thinks* hm... food, I guess.  
Xochi: *blinks* (oh! Tell him my name is Xochi!)  
Miskito: *looks at them warily* ...hello.  
ChiChi: Don't worry Miskito. They're friends ^^

* * *

Teuton: Alright! We'll send some over as soon as possible. In fact.. *scribbles on paper and gives it to Gilbird* Do your thing, Gilbird. If you get tired, find somewhere to rest a short while.

*Gilbird nodds and flies off*

Fritz: _Okay. _*tells this to Kumajirou*

Kumajirou: *in a language all animals can understand* _Hello Xochi._

America: Yeah! Friends! Big Brother Teuton is setting up trade with your... mom..?

Canada: Eh.. don't asume things, Alfred...


	89. Wisconsin 16

Teuton

Aw your so cute when you pout.

You have any ideas that you want to talk about.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

I-I not!

Um...

-Teuton


	90. Chicahua 26

Nicarao: *nods* alright*  
Xochi: *seems to smile* (Hi~!) ^^  
Miskito: Nicarao isn't my mother. The Miskito people have a pact with the  
Nicarao tribe. I am to protect Chicahua, and in return Nicarao's tribe gives  
me protection.  
ChiChi: but he's like an older brother to me! ^^

* * *

Teuton: *nods also* The first ship should be here in about a week or two.

Kumajirou: _'ello. How is your home? It's awfully hot here..._

America: Oh.. well.. okay.

Canada: That's nice, eh?


	91. Poland 1

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

Heh, you would, like, get bored so easily. Seriously... Next war, I will so, like, win! So you better hope you have your sword ready! You will be running away so fast, your legs will turn to mush!~

Ah, my horse is eating my paper! Totally uncool...

Oh yeah, Hungary says to go "jump off a cliff".

(BTW, during the duration in which you were read this, I was busy stealing your sword~)

Pożegnanie~

Poland

* * *

Poland,

Hahaha. You make me laugh, Poly.

I don't give a crap, so okay.

Eli would never say that! In fact, she's reading this with me and-

Eli: _Poland! I would never tell Teuton that! At least not seriously..._

(haha, you mean you tried to and I punched your sorry ass?)

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**No offense~ Ha.. thanks. And in return, Teuton's rudeness is shown..**


	92. Moscow 8

Привет Gilbert,  
Believe it or not, there are a lot of men that wear dresses and skirts. Like Poland for example. And Italy, too.  
Da, the Nordic 5. Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden.  
I suppose so. But Amerika, being oblivious as he is, would invite Britian to his birthday party every year. I can imagine that 'd be like a big slap in the face.  
I know you wouldn't Мало Gilbert. Considering in today's time Amerika is still under Prussian rule. Canada, too.  
D-Da. Even I am still amazed by history. But it is odd how the merging of countries works. I still remember the Soviet Union. It was funny because Отец, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were all married. It was nice having so many people in the house. But then, one by one, they left.  
But now, thanks to you, we are never lonely. Amerika visits often. You and Canada come with him sometimes. It is nice to have friends.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski

Moscow

* * *

Anastasia,

Wha...?

Ah, okay.

Um.. wow. That's all.

Really?

.. is.. that even possible?

Well... um.. your welcome?

-Gilbert

Teutonic Order


	93. Berlin 4

Dear Vater,

Ugh! Elizer left all my mail on the desk in my classroom! I'm so sorry about answering so late. Elizer is a nice guy, but he's somewhat forgetful... Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers that I'm blind.

By the way, I teach World History at a public school. Kesesesese. I seem to be one of the favorite teachers there.

Und, Ja... I am from the future. There are things I'd like to say, but I had better not. As much as I would like to still see, I honestly don't want to risk Mein Vater, even if he doesn't know me.

Just wait. Eli is an Elizaveta. You'll see.

Ah, I see. Like I said, kick some ass, dad.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Diedrich

* * *

Diedrich,

well, shame on him. Um.. how do you forget that?

How do you teach if your.. blind..?

Ah.. I think I've changed history enough.. why don't you tell me and I'll do something?

I.. know.. it's.. uncomfortable..

I DID~!

Hochachtungsvoll (HAH! I GOT IT!)

-Teuton


	94. Wisconsin 17

Teuton

Yes you are cutie you totally are.

Eh how about fighting or I don't know.

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

I AM NOT.

FIGHTING~! I totally kicked Poland's ass today.

-Teuton


	95. Crete 6

Teuton:  
Th-thanks. I absolutely HATE dogs. They're horrible, nasty animals who have no mind of their own, and just want to listen to their BASTARD of a master even if he wants them to hurt an innocent little seven year old and darken her daytimes and torture her nights. [JOSEPH REFERENCE FTW]  
N-No. It won't happen again. Have I told you the story of my human name? Eleni Karpusi. I got my last name from Mama Greece and big brother, but I picked Eleni because... Because my first and only friend, Eleni, was killed by that Ottoman motherf*cker just because he wanted to hurt me. She wasn't a threat, either. Just a sweet human who cared for everyone.  
Aww... Dionysis would love him! The big D is really soft for big cats (Don't tell him I said that). What. The. F*ck. Eli...a GIRL? What the HELL is this? Yeah. That makes two of us, buddy.  
Yeah, you'd like him. What's with the laugh? You sound retarded. OH THANK THE GODS! You aren't stupid, after all. At least you know the three major gods. They rule over all our lives, you know. You should sacrifice to Ares sometimes, like before a battle. He might like you better than he does me, and let you win.

-Crete

P.S. Yeah, I suppose. But White Ones have died before. I just...don't want you to get hurt, godsdammit!

* * *

Crete,

... I see.

Aw.. wow. but that's one reason.. just why you should be to attached to humans.. it's fine to be friends.. but don't get too attached.. sorry if that sounded harsh.. it's just.. I know your pain.

Ha... He's so cute! I will admit I use that word. I KNOW! IT's so... uncomfortable around him.. her.. now..

I know.. I got it from the self-proclaimed "awesome" Kingdom of Prussia, after I took her over recently.. she's.. ugh.. *eye roll*

Really? Sounds.. cool. But tiring, seeing all the greedy, whiny, stupid people out there.

-Teuton

P. S. Haha.. nice to know you care about me. I'm docking on your island as I write. I already drove Ottoman's face into the water, sand, and the dock for you, by the way. That, and he IS annoying.. geez.


	96. Sparkle 4

Dear Teuton,

NONSENSE! YOU LIKE HIM(even if it's only a little bit)! Oh well~ I guess I'll stop pestering you about it... BUT CONSIDER BEING NICE TO HIM!

-Sparkle

* * *

Sparkle,

... I... guess.. *glareglare* Nice...? What.. is that?

-Teuton


	97. Chicahua 27

Nicarao: alright then.  
Xochi: (I find it pretty relaxing! there are plenty of trees to climb and prey to catch! ^^)  
Miskito: *still looking at America and Canada warily*  
ChiChi: What about you teo? are you two brothers~?

* * *

Teuton: *final nod* Oi! America, Canada! It's almost time to go!

Kumajirou: _Oh.. I can't climb tress.. I can climb icebergs though. And fish pretty well._

America: What? Aw..

Canada: Eh.. yeah, we're brothers by blood. I'm older.


	98. Frina 1

Dear Tuetonic Order,

Hi~ My name is Frina... I have nothing else to say. How are you?

Sincerely,

Frina

* * *

Frina,

Hi.. There. Um.. I'm fine. You? oh.. and it's Teutonic Order, not Tuetonic..

-Teuton


	99. Wisconsin 18

Teuton

Oh yes you are and you can convince me otherwise.

Really that's cool how'd ya beat him?

Samantha

* * *

Samantha,

I AM NOT F**KING CUTE! GOT IT?  
Punched him..

-Teuton


	100. EVERYONE'S INVITED TO A PARTY!

Everyone,

Hey! Chiara, the girl letting me write my letters, says that we are having a party for 100 letters, or something.. Chiara says she'll tranport you all over here.. and to be ready and shout out "Holiday!" when you're ready to go.

-Teutonic Order

* * *

Everyone,

Yeah, you heard it right, it's party time! For all my letterers, you can all meet Teuton "personally" and attend a party. Please use chat form, and I'll improvise if I see fit, but I won't change much.

Thanks for 100 Chapters,

Chiara(Chillykitty101)


	101. Chicahua 28

Xochi: *tilts his head to the side* (...Iceburg? What's that?)  
ChiChi: *pouts* aw... I wanted to talk to them more!  
Miskito: *still looking at them warily*...gringos...  
ChiChi: *flushes in embarrassment* *hits Miskito upside the head* Miskito! Don't say that!

* * *

Kumajirou: _Iceberg. It's a.. sometimes pointy floating piece of ice. it's really cold._

America: Me too! Grin.. gos?

Canada:... something tells me that's an offensive comment...

Teuton: What's offensive? *stares at Miskito* What did you say to my brothers?


	102. Poland 2

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

Indeed I do.

Really? She told me that once. *Oblivious to the meaning of "keep it secret"*

Ah, whatever, I forgot anyways~! So, how have you, like, been?

This morning, Romania and I chased Austria away~ His face was like, totally hilarious! I think he started crying, actually - yup he did. Then he tried to shoot us... and missed. That made him more upset...We laughed, but then Switzerland had to show up... My ears still hurt from his yelling, ouch... o.x;

Ah, Eli's there? Say hi to her for me~ Oh, and Romania says hi.

(You tapping me on the backside was meant to be a punch? Naprawdę?)

Poland

* * *

Poland,

Hah .. whatever.

Okay..

Um.. fine.

One thing we agree on... beating up Austria.. hey, why wasn't Lith with ya?

oh, yeah, Lizzie tells Romania to "Die with a wooden stake in your heart, vamp!" Or something..

(Haha, I hope the gash on your but doesn't sting much.)

-Teutonic Order

PS. Hey, Polly, Chiara wants to know if your attending the party or not. She says you can bring Lith or Romania..


	103. Romi Islands 1

Hallo,

I'm the Romi Islands. The future version of The Holy Roman Empire. I don't know if you know about me yet, Bruder. I don't get to write to people much anymore since a mini war broke out between my adopted sons/Islands. hope to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Romi Islands

* * *

Romi Islands,

Huh?... WHAT? My landlocked little brother became islands?

Aye...okay

-Teutonic Order


	104. Moscow 9

Привет Gilbert,  
Haha, you seem awfully disturbed by that Мало Gilbert.  
Da, Fredka and Matvey are still with you. Quite remarkable, actually. You've been a family for a very long time.  
Da, it's possible. It was simply a merging of countries, though. There wasn't any love involved.  
You sound so uncertain. I usually don't give thanks to people, but I've thanked you about three times so far.  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski

Moscow

* * *

Anastasia,

Heh... It's not.. common.

Yay~!

yeah.. that's how most marriges between countries are.

Really? I wasn't counting..

hey, you're attending this party, right?

-Gilbert (Teuton)

* * *

**Yup, basically. Like, in Chat form?**


	105. Berlin 5

Dear Vater,

Don't ask me. But the again, he doesn't really treat me like I'm blind, and I had told him before not to, unless I really needed help.

Elizer helps me out in the classroom. That, and I know the facts by heart, and I don't need to see to give my lectures.

Alright... Gut Josef Mengele like a fish before he gets a chance to work at Auschwitz...

You groped her chest, didn't you?

Yes! You're still as awesome as ever, aren't you?

That's great, Vater.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Diedrich

* * *

Diedrich,

Oh.

That seems cool!

Uf..

NO! She checked with her medics!

Eh.. I guess.

HAhAH~!

-Teutonic Order


	106. Crete 7

Teuton:  
I know that NOW. I don't even want to be friends with anyone, anyways. I'm perfectly fine on my own, and I don't need people by my side. I just wish...I wish it could have been different, and I wish I didn't have to learn it the hard way. That's all.  
Veeery manly, Teuton. I can see you're turning into a WONDERFUL bloodthirsty killer *rolls eyes* I haven't even seen him/her since... In a really long time. How ya doin', Eli? Or, uh, Elizaveta?  
Wait... That makes 4 female nations in Europe/Mediterannian... Whaaaat?  
Well, the Gods say that Countries/Nations understand them the best, because our bosses urge us to fight or make friends and stuff. But it's really hard for them to help us too, so...yeah.

-Crete

P.S. I don't...care about you... GODSDAMMIT THAT WAS YOU? You scared the Hades out of me! Sorry I shot and killed your soldier... I didn't know it was you, dammit. Wait, you didn't let me help beat up Ottoman?

* * *

Crete,

Just sayin'... hah...

I am a bloodthirsty killer. Just cause I use "cute" doesn't mean that you should think I'm girly. If it was anyone else, I'd kill them on the spot for saying that. Heh.. she's doin' fine, and currently playing with Fritz.

Yup. You can't avoid fate, especially if your a country. "Screw it if this country is your best friend, your going to war with them!" that's what bosses pretty much say.

-Teuton

PS. heh.. eh.. I was thinking he was a spy anyways. So, really, I should thank you for that. Well.. he's over there. *points to Ottoman, who has his head stuck in the dock like an osterich*

* * *

**Okay! After this meeting, Teuton should probably take Crete over to the party, if she is attending.**


	107. Chicahua 29

Xochi: (oh... I see)  
Nicarao: *eyes widen at Miskito* Miskito! You shouldn't say things like that!  
Miskito: *stalks off*  
ChiChi: *very embarrassed* I'm really sorry about him! He...doesn't like foreigners... *looks at Teuton apolegetically*

* * *

Kumajirou: _Yeah..._

Teuton: *narrows eyes* Canada... what did he say?

Canada: erm.. nothing real big..

America: Aye! You might need a whole buffalo for him!

Teuton: *eye roll* No, you can not pick up buffalos for him. It's okay, Chichi... by the way, a question for Nicarao: Would you allow Chichi to come back to Europe with me for a party? Chiara says she'll transport her back.


	108. Frina 2

Dear Teutonic Order,

Sorry about the mispelling~ I thought I had it right, verdammt! You're doing fine huh? Are you sure you're not doing Awesome? Because from what I've heard of you, you are pretty awesome~

Sincerely,

Frina

* * *

Frina,

Eh. it's okay. ... um.. I guess.

-Teutonic Order


	109. Poland 3

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

Liet wasn't feeling good,came back from a really cold place the other day. He caught a bad cold, so Romanina and I went on our own instead. I hope Austria likes the bruise on his back... though mind you, that was, like, his own fault for tripping. Mostly. One of these days, we should all chase him all the way up to the mountains. He can't climb very well. Just watch out for Switzerland.

(It was a pin-prick, not a wound... Romanina, stop laughing... Anyways, I hope you like the cut on your arm then~)

How's Hungary been? Haven't seen her in a while.

Poland

P.S. I am totally coming! Liet is coming too, but he's bringing someone already... some girl he met up in the colder reigions. So I'll be bringing Romanina with me, and Liet and his "date" (as he calls it) will be tagging along.

* * *

Poland,

Uf... well.. tell him to get better... YES. We could knock Switzy out cold...

(Hahaha, that mark? It's gone already.)

Lizzie's fine.

-Teutonic Order

P. S. Alright then. If you don't feel like walking, Chiara can transport you... a girl? Oh! Is it Belarus? Canada really wants to see her again...

* * *

**EXPLAINING THE PS!~ Anyways, Teuton kinda changed history, by traveling to the New World before everyone else, and so he found America and Canada. Then, he went to talk with Russia, to stop him from hurting people, and Canada and Belarus hit it off. Ta-da!**


	110. Moscow 10

Привет Gilbert,  
Quite a few men like to dress in women's clothing. Particularly cosplayers. Even in this world, Japan has a lot of influence.  
That is a sad fact... But Finland and Sweden were married and even though they technically aren't anymore, they still love each other. Actually, I can think of quite a few countries that are in love. Hm, I wonder if I will ever fall in love... Probably not.  
I wasn't either. I estimated.  
Da! Why would I pass up a chance to meet you while you are still small?  
До свидания,  
Anastasia Braginski

Moscow

* * *

Anastasia,

Wha? Really?

Uf.. maybe you will. You never know.

... Then Chiara will transport you right away, so be ready anytime.

-Gilbert(Teuton)

* * *

**Alright! ^^**


	111. Ali 12

Hi!  
I'm finally not sick anymore! Thank goodness I'm not anymore, if I had to deal with anoter day I couldn't held it. So, How are you Teuton?  
With Bunnies and Music  
Ali~

* * *

Hi,

That's great!

Hm.. I'm throwing a party. You're invited, by the way.

-Teuton


	112. Romi Islands 2

Bruder,

I got the shit beat out of me by France a.k.a. Francis. It was a long war. In the end I became his teritory. My only regret because of the agreement/peace treaty I signed, is that I had to remain in Isolation for over 100 years. Although it WAS HILLARIOUS when Francis found out about my huge secret! He never saw it comming! hehehe. I do miss Italy though. Tell Hugary I said Hi to my favorite big sister/ friend.

Love your si- er Bruder

Romi

* * *

Romi,

What? I just made friends with her..erg... him!

...Secret?

OKay. Lizzie says hi.

... wha? Were you going to say Sister? HOLY ROME, YOU'RE A GIRL?

-Teuton


	113. Michigan 6

Dear Gilbert,  
Alright, good. It's just... You have NO idea how weird it would be for you three not to know each other.  
And sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy helping out with our Presidential elections...

Bye!

Syd Jones, Michigan.

* * *

Syd,

Hah..

Presidential Elections?

Ha.. you attending the party? Cause Chiara needs to know if she needs to transport you over.

-Gilbert(Teuton)


	114. Poland 4

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

I did, he is... sort of. Indeed. I owe that Switz numbskull for the arrow to  
the back... Romania wants pay back for the rock hitting him in the face. How  
should we knock him out though? Gang up, or ambush? Or did you have something  
else in mind?

(Keh. So you say... Btw, I hope you know... Austria ran past a while ago with  
some of you things... You might want to, like, look into that).

That's good~ Tell her to do drown in a lake, or fall out of a tree-

Sorry about that, SOMEONE, like, stolen my quill off me when I was sleeping!  
*glares at Romania sleeping on haybed*  
Anyways, from my perspective, totally awesome that Liz is awesome!

You... are not very talkative at times... why is that, normally you are  
shooting your mouth off at everything and anything in site.

Poland

P.S. Alright, sounds good. All I have to do is say "HOLIDAY", right? Yes, I  
believe that's her name... she has a sister, Ukraine I think. Nice girl, I  
like her~ =w=... Her sister... Canada can have her x~x

* * *

Poland,

Ambush.

(Eh.. i know. Someone told me to try being "nice" to him, and that's all I can do.)

Romania. Go die in a hole in the sun! I meaning seriously you vamp-

Same here.. *glares at Elizaveta, who is whistling*

I have three younger brothers now. I have to be a "good example" *twitch*

-Teutonic Order

P. S. Yeah. Hehe.. Okay. Canada and Belarus _really_ like each other.. If you get the drift~


	115. Ali 13

Hi!  
I'm glad you're doing well.  
Thanks for Inviting me! When and where is it?  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali~

* * *

Hi,

Heh..

Um.. anytime, and Chiara will transport you.. just call "Holiday"

-Teuton


	116. Sparkle 5

Hahaha! Good for you for admitting that! What's this about a party I hear...?  
I WANT TO GOOOO~ :D Please oh please let me go!

~Sparkle

P.S. A little off topic, but how many battles have you lost?

* * *

Sparkle,

Eh... Oh yeah, I'm throwing a party... you can come.. Chiara will transport you.

-Teutonic Order

PS. I don't know! That's not something you keep track of!


	117. Moscow 11

Anastasia: Привет Gilbert, I am here! Привет to Мало Fredka  
and Matvey, too. Time travel is so uncomfortable. After I go back home, I wish  
to not do it again. Oh, I almost forgot, the future countries wanted me to  
bring you this stuff

Teuton: Oh, hey, Anastasia!

America/Canada: Hi!

Teuton: What _is_ this stuff? It's looks... cool.

Chiara: Well.. that's a jackhammer...

Teuton:_ What?_ Then what's this? *holds something else up*

Chiara: ... I'll just let you explain everything, Anastasia.. I have to go teleport other guests..


	118. Chicahua 30

Nicarao: *raises an eyebrow* a ...party? I don't know... I don't normally let  
ChiChi off of the continent.  
ChiChi: can I go mama? Pleaaaaase? *puppy dog eyes*  
Nicarao:...*sighs* fine. I'll let her go. But don't let her get into any  
trouble.  
ChiChi: yay~! ^^

* * *

Teuton: Alright. Thank you, Ma'am.

America: Yay! Party! Let's go right away!

Teuton: Alright, alright, Alfred..


	119. Michigan 7

Gilbert,  
Yup. Presidential elections are how we elect a leader for the country.  
Um... Sure.

Bye,

Syd Jones, Michigan

* * *

Syd,

Oh... cool/

Heh..

-Gilbert (Teuton)


	120. Sparkle 6

YAY! I can't wait~! *sends cookies with the letter* Try them. They're cookies, and they're DELISH~ You don't keep track of your losses? How about wins?

~Sparkle

* * *

Sparkle,

Heh... You should be arriving soon.

Okay.. their pretty good.. I guess.

I've won to many times to keep count, duh.

-Teutonic Order


	121. Moscow 12

Anastasia: Fredka told me to bring the jackhammer. I don't know why, though. From Prussia I have beer and a note for Мало Gilbert. From Matvey I have maple icecream, which by the way is amazing. From Fredka I have the jackhammer and a little bunny for Мало America. And Отец sends vodka and sunflowers. He also told me to thank Мало America for him, but I do not know why. Perhaps you know?.

* * *

Chiara:.. That's very like him...

Teuton: Eh.. Bier? WHERE? HAhAH! *downs beer in one gulp* Aahh... Okay.. I'll try that later.

America: Bunny? Aw!~ It's so cute! *hugs it*

Teuton: Eh? Thank him.. maybe because he's not lonely anymore and wanted to thank Alfred for that?


	122. Crete 8

Crete: Hey, Teuton! Up here, you moron! *waves bow at him from tree* Jeez, you are dense. *jumps down from tree*  
You ARE a white one! I thought you were just pulling my leg. And there's the Ottoman bastard. *stalks to the dock and kicks his face* THAT'S for the first time you hurt me, *kicks again* THAT'S for the second time, *does over and over*  
Hey, thanks, Teuton. It's...it's a nice thing to do for a nation that has only known you for a few weeks.

* * *

Teuton: oh, hey Crete! I am not dense! *pout*

Why would I pull your leg? ... Ouch? Eh.. whatever..

*shrug* I like to help friends. New or Old.


	123. Moscow 13

Anastasia: You should go easy on the beer. You do have three little brothers to set an example for.  
Fredka is very strange, da? He has the strength of an elephant but loves cute little animals.  
Мало Canada, you have barely spoken since I arrived. How are you doing?

Teuton: I know.. but... eh.. wait, you said there was a note. What does it say?

America: *pout*... Whatever..

Canada: Eh? Oh, I'm fine.. Teuton said Bela was coming.. so I'm waiting..

Teuton: *imp smile* Eheheh.. Waiting for Belarus?

Canada: *blush*


	124. Chicahua 31

ChiChi: Yay~~! ^^ *runs over and hugs teuton*  
Nicarao: She's very affectionate ^^;;

* * *

Teuton: I see.. it's like dealing with two Alfreds then.. *laugh* Hello Chichi..


	125. Romi Islands 3

Bruder,

You thought Francis was a girl? OMFG! Yes secret, but now ya know. Tell Lizzie  
I think her and Austria are cute together~ Yes I am a girl. always have been  
and always will be. For a while I thought I was a Lesbian, cause of my  
feelings for Italy. that was a very awkward time =.='. I hope you do not think  
any less of my past self and of me from here in the future.

Love your sister,

Alexia Beilschmidt (Romi Islands/Holy Rome)

* * *

Romi,

Heh.. I did...

WHAT? That wimp?

Uff... I see. Well, whatever you are, I still loves ya~

-Teuton


	126. Ali 14

Hi!

Holiday!

With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali

* * *

Teuton: *Ali pops in next to him* Woah! What?


	127. Moscow 14

Anastasia: *shrugs* I do not know. Prussia said, "Don't let anyone but the  
Awesome Me read this, or else it'd be completely unawesome."  
*giggles* Fredka, you have not changed a bit!  
I get to meet Auntie Bela as a child? How exciting! I find it odd that Canada  
has such an infatuation with her, because in the other world he had a thing  
for Ukraine. And Prussia. But we won't get into that.

Teuton: *reads note* Guten Tag... Awesome.. Keseese... Future... Crap.. Bye... Eh.

America: ?

Canada: Eh... For.. P-Prussia? Her?

Teuton:.. Someone else..


	128. Chicahua 32

ChiChi: hola~~^^ So~ are we going now?

Teuton: Hello.. and yes, we are. Let's go! CHIARA!

*POOF*

*They're all at Teuton's territory now*


	129. Romi Islands 4

Bruder,

Nice. that's one to tell Francy-pants. Who are ya calling a wimp, Feliciano (Italy) or Roderich(Austria)? Thanks bruder, it means a lot to me that ya care. after all I haven't seen ya in over 1000 years =.=' the treaty said 100 years of isolation, but i'm a wimp. oh do ya wanna see a picture of my teenage self? it was drawn back when i still acted more like a guy than a gal. and what's this I've been hearing about a party. Is my past self gonna be there?

Love your sister

Alexia Beilschmidt

* * *

Alexia,

Ah.. okay. AUSTRIA! Little Italy isn't a wimp.. he's just cute. =^=

Heh.. Once a family, always a family. Holy Rome, you're nothing short of a wimp.

Sure.

I'm throwing a party or something. Yes, he.. er.. you... are there.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt (Teuton)


	130. Chicahua 33

ChiChi: *blink* *amazed* how did we get here so fast? *wide-eyed*

Chiara: *waltzes up to them* Magic~! Hahah~ Welcome back Teuton!

Teuton: Hi Chiara...

Chiara: *giggle* Hey, Chicahua. My nickname is sometimes Chichi too! But it's pronouced like Kiki.


	131. Moscow 15

Anastasia: Are you sure there isn't anything more...meaningful in the note?  
Fredka, what I meant was that even your older self does that cute little pout, too.  
Er, Matvey, I do not know how to explain this easily... In an alternate universe you and Gilbert were not brothers and you had romantic feelings for him. There was even a place in Canada called "New Prussia."  
*nervous laughter* Pretty weather we're having, da?

Teuton: Oh, yeah, but it said strictly not to reveal it to "un-awesome life forms" and in parentheses it says "Moscow"...

America: Hpmh...

Canada: Wait.. hah? Wah? But you said Prussia... I don't even know her personally.. Gilbert is Teuton..

* a girl with short black hair with a braid wrapped around and blue eyes runs towards them*

Prussia: TEUTON! WHAT THE COLORFUL LANGUAGE IS THIS?

Teuton: Eh.. Crap.


	132. Sparkle 7

Wicked~ You're so epic! Both you and Chiara! ^^ Can't wait~

~Sparkle

* * *

Sparkle,

Um.. thanks? {Aw~ Thanks~!} CHIARA!

-Teuton


	133. Romi Islands 5

Bruder,

you do know Roderich is part of the reason I'm so aristocratic now-a-days, so  
I owe him alot. that and he and Lizzie are so cute together. Thanks bruder,  
that means alot to me. nothing shor of a wimp, eh? what does that mean? I'm  
sending the picture along with the letter. ohhh! Can I come to the party? I  
wanna see everyone, My chibi self is sooooo cute, but not as much as  
Chibitalia. I have to ask, do I have a little bruder in the time period you  
are in right now? what with timelines going all screwy thanks to you getting  
to America and Canada...

Love,

Alexia

* * *

Alexia,

Eh... Whatever.

Sure.

OKay.. You look... odd.

Sure! Holy Rome might be a bit.. surprised. Kekek.. It's so fun annoying him.

Yeah, you have three younger brothers, remember? America, Canada, and Me. Derp.

-Teuton

* * *

**I saw somewhere that in his Teutonic years, Prussia was actually YOUNGER than Holy Rome, then was the older brother of Germany (I don't believe in the HRE=Germany theory).**


	134. Tokyo 1

Dear Teuton,

Hi there, it's so awesome to finally be able to meet you! Out of curiousity,  
do you know how to deal with older siblings? My brother, Japan, is being a  
jerk and won't let me on his ships because it's "too dangerous". How do I deal  
with that?

Sincerely a major fan of yours,

Tokyo

* * *

Tokyo,

Hey. I haven't met you yet. But, nice to write to you.

Yeah, I do. Holy Rome. Vleaaargh.

Well, if your a girl, it's most likely actually safer to stay off ships.. just cause. If not, then, why don't you ask him to explain in depth why it's too dangerous?

-Teuton


	135. Party 1

Anastasia: Damnit future Gilbert...  
Oh this is so hard to explain. In the other world, Gilbert took over the role  
of Prussia after the end of the Teutonic Knights.  
So, this chick is the Prussian Empire?... How un-impressive. I expected more,  
really.

Teuton: Well.. I can tell you anyways...

Canada: Eh? O-okay.. it makes some sense now.

Prussia: What do you mean by that?

Teuton: Pruuuuuuuuuuuuu!~ Calm Down!

Prussia: Hmph. *blush* Whatever.

Teuton: You act like your my wife or something..

Prussia: Aren't I? I mean-er- something like that.. How unawesome..

Teuton: *sigh* True..

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Chicahua...**

ChiChi: *blink* *looks really excited even though she has no idea what's going  
on*  
Esme: *randomly appears* hola~~^^ Nicarao asked me to "chaperone" since  
Miskito isn't here ^^

Teuton: AH RANDOM PEOPLE!

Chiara: Oh Teut~ Guten Tag Esme~


	136. Party 2

Anastasia: What I mean, Miss Prussian Empire, is that you are not very, oh  
what is the word...intimidating. Da, that is right. Personally, I think  
Gilbert did a much better job, what with the claiming of vital regions and  
such.  
Sorry for insulting your wife, Gilbert. Just my honest opinion.  
Oh, Fredka, have the pirates come to your land yet? Or is that later on? I  
cannot remember.

Prussia: Oh. People say that alot *creepy grin* What they don't know..

Teuton: Oh... she's very very very intimidating...

Chiara: Actually, Austria coined the term "claiming vital regions", but people generally asociate it with Gilly, but, other than Austria's, It's never mentioned in Hetalia that Prussia seized anyone's regions. :3

Teuton: Well.. not TECHICALLY my wife. I just conquered her.

America: Pirates?

* * *

Esme: Guten tag~! *bows*  
Dino: I have no idea why you had to drag me here.  
Esme: Because you need to be here!  
ChiChi:...*tilts head to the side* who's that?  
Esme: This, my dear little personification, is Dino. He is my male self. If  
you did not notice, you can see the epic jacket he is wearing thagt i made  
him! *pulls the hood on Dino* and it has WOLF EARS! AND IT IS RED! I am  
wearing my blue one!  
ChiChi...okay~! ^^

Chiara: That's Japanese culture to bow. Erm.. hi... Dino.

Teuton: Where the flying flip did he come from? AIR?


	137. Party 3

Anastasia: Really? Hm. The Prussian Empire never caused problems with Отец or me.  
Yes, I get that Austria came up with the whole vital regions thing. But, who could resist using it?  
Oh, I guess the pirates didn't come yet. Well, one day you'll meet a particularly interesting character by the name of Captain Arthur Kirkland. Just stay close to Gilbert when that happens, okay? I heard England was quite ruthless in his pirate days

Prussia: Hu.. I never really liked cold places much. I'd rather stay inside and read a book. Unless a war is on. Then I love being out on the battlefield. It takes some experience to get out there though. People do NOT repsect their kingdoms..

Teuton: She's pissy about that. People tend to not let her on the field at first, since she's a girl.

America: Okay... Okay... Okay.

Teuton: Uh? England? The little shrimp France takes care of?

* * *

Dino: *nods* hola.  
Esme: yes, Teuton, yes he did!  
ChiChi: Dino? are you a werewolf like Esme?  
Dino: yes, yes I am.  
ChiChi: anyway~! *toddles off somewhere*  
Esme: *laughs* She has such a short attention span! ^^

Teuton: WEREWOLF?

Chiara: Ah! Don't get lost! Erm.. Canada! Go with her!

Canada: OKay.. *runs after Chichi*


	138. Crete 9

Crete: You are too dense. Someone could have killed you! You have to keep all your senses alert, moron.  
It's a Greek phrase. It means..messing with me. If you don't understand that, you know actors? They pretend that there's something there that's not. They are "pulling your leg", trying to make you believe a lie.  
YEAH. IT BETTER HURT, BASTARD! HE F*CKING RUINED MY LIFE! Asshole that he is.  
Thanks. That-That means a lot.  
Unknown: MWROW!  
Crete: Oh, Gods. That's one my cats, Asshole. He's the only one I ever named. He reminds me of Ottoman, you see.  
Asshole: *runs to Teuton hissing and scratches him*  
Crete: Told you.

Teuton: I do, for your information.

Oh. Like the Father of Lies.. I mean.. um.. in my religon, there's Satan, the devil.

Okay.

No Problem!

... I would kill it but it's yours... so I'll settle for this. *picks cat up and throws it onto Ottoman's butt*


	139. Crete 10

Crete: Whatever.  
Huh. Your religion is odd. So Satan is the God of lies? In Greece, we don't  
have a God of lies. But we have Hades, the God of the Dead. And Cronos, the  
Titan King. He is to be feared and respected.  
*starts laughing* That's GREAT! *laughs more* But yeah. You shouldn't kill  
Asshole. Cats are holy to Artemis. She said so herself.  
*Asshole falls into the sea*  
Asshole: MROOOOOOOOWERERRDOOOMERS [haha idk how to type out a yowl] *hisses*

Teuton: Eh..

Nononononono! Satan is no god. He's a damned fallen angel. His alternative names are, Belzeebub, the Devil, Father of Lies, etc. He rules Hell. My religon has only one God.

Really? Aren't only like, deer and stuff holy to Artemis?

{ Usually, howls sound something like "Yeeeeeraaaaraoooow!"}

Teuton: WHAT THE FLYING FLIP? Chiara! How did you follow me? And aren't you supposed to be hosting that party?

{But.. I was bored! And I haven't met Crete yet! Hi Crete! I'm Chiara, Teuton's letter operator!}


	140. Crete 11

Crete: Fallen...what? Is an angel like a Druid? Or a Nymph, a centaur or a satyr? I've never heard the word ANGEL...  
Only one God? How is that even possible? There are so many aspects of everything... Doesn't the idea of just ONE God seem a little...far-fetched to you?  
No, no ,no! In Egypt, they have this Godess.. *snaps fingers* Uh...Bastet! She's the cat goddess there. But, of course, she's just a version of Artemis. Therefore, cats are Artemis' sacred animals.  
{haha, yeah. I just typed random letters. Hi, I'm Cali! ^^}  
Crete: You have a letter operator too?  
Hi, I guess. Chiara

..I guess it's nice to meet you.  
{Crete, be nice!}  
Crete: I'm not going to be goddamn nice just cause you want me to! Idiot.

Teuton: Angel. You know.. a glowing, holy, person with white wings? Satan rebeled against God's holy and righteous ways, and was cast into the eternal fires of hell.

Oh, it's possible. God is everywhere, everytime, and knows everything. Even the future. He's THAT amazing. But.. doesn't having thousands of gods a little far-fetched?

Oh. But.. She's not a version of Artemis if she's a cat goddess. Because Artemis is most recognized for the Moon and the Hunt, right?

{Hi Cali! RANDOM LETTERS FTW!}

Teuton: Yes... She started my letters.

{I'd rather people not be nice. Guys in particular. Gives me an excuse to bust a cap on their ass~}


	141. Chicahua 37

Esme: yup! We're part vampire mostly werewolf technically, but no worries! We  
don't eat people. Or suck human blood. I'm on a strict livestock blood only  
diet ^^  
Dino: though raw food is good at curbing it.  
Esme: *nods* mhm~! Like, when you order a steak raw? That helps a lot! And  
we're mostly docile during the full moon. Unless we get pissed off~ *tail  
wags* ^^  
ChiChi: *playing with a doll she found*

Teuton: Good... Gave me a heart attack...

Chiara: *giggle*

Canada: Oh! Chichi! You shouldn't do that. Someone might have lost it, and they will want it back, eh?


	142. Crete 12

Crete: Glowing, holy person? I thought only Gods could glow. Nymphs do have an aura, though. You sure you're not talking about nymphs?  
Holy and righteous ways? Pffft. That's a good one. Everyone knows that Gods get jealous and angry, just like humans and nations. That's just weird to think that a God could be perfect. To think that ANYTHING could be perfect.  
That's very..περιττός (odd). What does that mean in your language? Like, strange, uhm...odd, you know. And it makes SENSE to have more than one God. It shouldn't be possible to have the Gods of, say, war and love to be the same God.  
ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ (no no no) everyone knows that all other Gods are just versions of OUR Gods. Except yours and the Hebrews'. You guys only have one God.  
{I think we'll get along. I also hate most guys. Except my Spain..I think I love him! ^^}

Teuton: Well, sort of. Angels shine brightly, so.. kinda glowing. They have halos. NO. I'm not talking about a.. nymph.

... That's how you grew up. I grew up knowing we have an almight and merciful God. I'll give you Jesus' whole life story if you want. Our God is a Triune God, three in One.

our God is not a god of "war" or "love" He is just.. God. He doesn't have an assigned aspect. He rules everything. The one who makes us sin and go to wars, I guess, is Satan.

I didn't know that. By the way, their called Jews. Of the Jewish religon, which is similar. There is also Christianity, which I am. And Roman Catholic.

{ MY SPAIN! *hiss* JK.. we share.}


	143. Chicahua 38

Esme: ya don't need to worry~^^ unless you're a cow of course~  
Dino: but even then we only drink what we need. We don't kill them..  
ChiChi: huh? *looks up at him* o-oh, sorry! *puts the doll down* it's just that in my village, everything is everyone's. So, we normally just play with each other's stuff... I forvet that things are different here ^^;;

Teuton:.. I don't think I'm a cow..

Canada: It's alright.. but remember that, eh?


	144. Lithuania 1

Dear Teutonic Order,

That atomic wedgie took an hour to undo. Stay away or I'll get Poland to attack you.

- Lithuania

* * *

Lithuania,

Hahaha. It should've! Polly busy at the moment. Sorry.

-Teutonic Order


	145. Romi Islands 6

Dear Big bruder Gilbert,

you do know I've always been a girl. So now you have blackmail on my younger self. oh I didn't know If Germany came into existence yet or not. It's weird but now a days I'm YOUR little sister. It's sooooo complicated. Ya know Teuton, I'm used to calling ya Prussia, due to several complicated matters, which I won't talk about. did ya know, here in my time no one even remembers me anymore, besides Italy, Austria, Hungary, you, and France. That's kinda depressing since Italy doesn't even know I'm still alive and all. Sorry, It's the anniversary of the day I became The Romi Republic/ Romi Islands. I get kinda depressed on this day. how do i get to the party? I wanna tease my past self and Hug Chibitalia. and see ya again.

Love,

Alexia

* * *

Alexia,

Yup.

Huh..

I know, I know. I conquered Prussia and crap. And took on the title, right? WHAT? Aw..

I SHOULD TELL ITALY!

Chiara can transport you, just say "Holiday"

-Gilbert


	146. Chicahua 39

Esme: nope ~ you don't LOOK like a black spotted floppy eared animal~ but you've got the white part down~ ^^ *giggles*  
Dino:... Esme? Did you take your medication today?  
Esme: no, no I did not.  
ChiChi: *nods* got it!

Teuton: *pout*

Canada: *nods, smiles* Let's go back, eh?


	147. Crete 13

Crete: What's a halo?  
Jesus? Was he a hero? What kinds of monsters did he kill? Did the gods- er, your God, put him into the sky? And you said he was only one God. How can he be three in one?  
Everything? That's gotta be tough. I'll ask Zeus if he's ever met your God. So Satan is like...the God-but-not-a-God-fallen-angel-daemon-person who makes you do bad things? And if he rules over war, why don't you pray to him if you want to be sucessful in battle, like I do with Ares?  
No, they're Hebrews. That's what Ο παλαιότερος αδελφός Ελλάδα says, anyways.  
{*sweatdrop* No, at my school we call each other by the country names that most suit us. He's Spain, I'm Romano (sometimes America), my friend is England, etc.

Teuton: A halo... well.. OI Chiara, you have your IPod, right? {yupp! Here Crete! *shows her pic of halo on IPod*}

Yes. He is my Savior. {And Mine!} He didn't KILL anything. He defeated the devil and cleaned us for all our sins. Yes. The accension. Jesus accended back into the heavens to sit at God's right hand until the day with come when he comes again and judges everyone. He is a Triune God! Three in One! Like.. Water! Ice, Water, and Steam, different things but the same!

Not to him. No. Satan shouldn't even be thought about as a God. He MAKES us war. TO kill, to have bloodshed. In NOT a good way. He doesn't make you successful in battle... he only makes innocent people shed unnessecary blood.

Whatever.

{Oooh.. *feels stupid* I see. I'm a loner in my school. No One I know even knows of Hetalia T^T I RP as Seychelles though.}


	148. Moscow 16

Anastasia: Oh, he is watched over by France? Hm. I don't know the exact details, but I know he'll be the British Empire one day. Just don't underestimate him.  
It's a good thing you found the Americas first, Gilbert. It'll save a lot of heartbreak.  
Huhu~ I sound so wise.  
So, Gilbert, what do you do for fun around here?

Teuton: Yeah, I think so. Okay... Okay. and Okay. hm.. regular stuff? Like, we play games, celebrate victories, go to war, I like to read... in trees.. alone.

Prussia: Same..

Teuton: No one asked you, Alexi.


	149. Moscow 17

Anastasia: You write in your Diary of the Awesome Me, da?  
Let's play a game, then! I am a fan of Wizards, er, I believe Fredka and Matvey call it "Freeze tag."

Teuton: Alright! YOU'RE IT! *runs away fast and disappears*

America: Aaahh! *runs away*

Canada: E-eh? *gets dragged by America*


	150. Romi Islands 7

Dear bruder,

HOLIDAY!

love,

Alexia

* * *

Teuton: *Alexia poofs in beside him* AAH! WHY? HEARTATTACK!

{*giggle*Sorry Teut.. Hi Alexia! I'm Chiara, Teuton's letter operator~}


	151. Chicahua 40

Esme: *giggles* *picks teuton up* look how cute he is~! ^^  
Dino:..yeah, you didn't take your pill. *sweatdrop*  
ChiChi: *nods* okay!

Teuton: Put.. me.. down... now.

Chiara: You might want to, he has his sword.. ^^'

Canada: *smile*


	152. Sparkle 8

Ahh! Sorry for not writing in a while, I've been swamped with school work... I bet you don't have to deal with it... Augh... And please don't take it too hard on Lithuania, they guy is my bud you know? 'Cause I'm like, part Lithuanian, and I'm Polish too for that matter...

* * *

Sparkle,

I see.. I think.

I don't try too... he's just annoying sometimes.

-Teutonic Order


	153. Moscow 18

Anastasia: Hey, I did not say start yet! *runs after America and Canada*

America: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Canada: EEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Alexi: =_=... *goes in the direction Teuton took off*

Teuton: *somewhere*


	154. Lithuania 2

Dear Teutonic Order,

I mean it! That last one still hurts, you didn't have to give me another wedgie in front of Belarus!

-Lithuania

* * *

Lith,

.. Sorry.. sorry, whatever.

Hehe... Whatever man, she totally likes Matt better than you.

-Teutonic Order

* * *

**I see your point!**

**Oh dear... poor Lith.**


	155. Quebec 1

Hey Teuton,

It's me, Quebec. You're not at war right now? Kinda hard to believe... anyway, how are things going for you? Have you seen Poland lately? Canada never goes to see him, and since he represents me and the other provinces, I never get to see any other nations. It gets boring talking to the same provinces all the time, you know? Alberta won't shut up about all of the "great students" graduating from Edmonton University this week. I swear, he needs a round-house kick to the face. Well, I'll end it here. I have a Province Meeting to attend to.

Au revoir,

Quebec

* * *

Quebec,

Hi! Hey.. that's offensive. I've seen Polly.. see him alot. Huh? You're Matt's kids? Cool.

Edmonton University? Like.. a school? Edmonton is a pretty wierd name... Then give him one.

Au- what?

-Teutonic Order


	156. Poland 5

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

It's been a while, has it not? I, like, would've written sooner... If Romania and I weren't busy chasing Austria across Europe with my new pony!~  
Man, that was hilarious... Until Switzerland showed up... Again. Ow, my back still hurts from the arrows... o.x  
Oh right, just a warning... One of the fields by your place caught fire... I do not know who, like, did it, I was too busy trying to steering a pony... But yeah, just thought I'd let you know.

Now me and Romania are hiding in the basement of Liet's place (don't tell him... we wanna surprise him! ;p ) ... And "someone" won't stop hogging the corner! Ew... the rats are huge down here... Totally gross... And before you say it, I am not a girl for being squeamish!

So, uh... how's life for you?

Poland

P.S. Wanna get back at Switzerland with us? My cuts still hurt, grrr... So not cool...

* * *

Poland,

Hi. YEah..,.. pony.

When will you learn? Switzerland must be restrained... heavily. Which is why you team up and one distracts Switz and one beats Austria up.

I know. I felt it*hold slightly charred hand* It's fine now. My men put it out.

He's not there right now.. I think.. he's glaring at me. Something about an atomic wedgie and you beating me up.. "Someone"? Kill them then!

... okay. And.. er.. you?

-Teutonic Order

P.S. Sure. Come by here, I'm sure Lizzie can help you with those.


	157. Quebec 2

Teuton,  
Sometimes the truth can hurt... Well, I'm ONE of Canada's kids. I'm one of 13 kids (damn, Canada has alot). My siblings are Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, New Brunswick, Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Northwest Territories, Yukon Territory, and Nunavut. I produce the most maple syrup in the world, and that bottle you see sticking out of Canada's pocket? That was a gift from me!  
I did round-house kick Alberta in the face. She ran around and when she found Canada she started crying in his arms. What a wuss. Just for crying I punched her in the gut. It was hilarious! Russia was in the background (he had stayed over, much to our dismay) applauding and praising me. It felt...good...  
And yes, Edmonton University is a school. What, you've never heard of one before? Where have you been?  
"Au revoir" is goodbye in French. I speak mainly French you know. They don't call me Nouveau France for nothing!  
Au revoir,

Quebec

PS: Tell Poland I said hi!

* * *

Quebec,

I guess.

13? Wow... Him and future Bela must be busy...

Okay.. what maple syrup?

Uf... okay. I didn't mean in the face... and don't punch someone for crying. That's wrong. RUSSIA~! Is Alfred's future bud okay?

uh.. somewhere other than the future? I live in the past, ya know. No... university-things. Talk to my "letter operator" about that.

Really? huh. Why French?

-Teutonic Order

PS. Sure.

* * *

**EXPLAINING~: Teuton changed history by finding America and Canada before France and England, so their his brothers now. Then he went a met Russia, and America and Russia are now BFFs. And Canada and Belarus crush on each other. End of story.**


	158. Moscow 19

Anastasia:*pant* Damnit... You...are very fast, Fredka. *trips* Ow, my ankle!

Canada: *runs back* Are you okay?


	159. Chicahua 41

Esme:hmmmm nope! I can break his neck faster than he can take out a sword~! ^^  
Dino:...*sweatdrop* *goes over to Esme, takes Teuton away from her, and then sets him down* I'm sorry about her.  
Esme: *pouts*  
ChiChi: ^^ *smiles happily and goes back over to where Teuton is*

Chiara: I'm sorry, but I highly doubt that...

Teuton: Whatever, I don't care.

Chiara: But.. if Esme says something like that again she'll have to be removed from the continent.

Canada: *goes also*


	160. Moscow 20

Anastasia: *tags Canada and stands up* You never let your guard down, Matvey. The enemy will not play fair. Now, I just have to catch Fredka... *continues running after America*

Canada: *pouts* Aw..

America: *running towards lake*


	161. Chicahua 42

Esme: Wha- NOT FAIR! *pouts*  
Dino:...*facepalm* but she's already banned from Russia  
Esme: Hey! How was I supposed to know that that building was flammable? and it was only for a few days!  
ChiChi: *goes up to them* what are you guys talking about? *innocent look*

Chiara: Totally fair.

Teuton: Not'ing.


	162. Poland 6

Pozdrowienia, Teutonic Order~

I love her, she so beautiful!~  
She's a Polish Pony, very strong with a good temper~  
I named her Ania, meaning grace or favor in my language!

Ah, that's good then. I was worried it would spread to elsewhere... ouch, that must be painful.

Hm? You don't remember doing that? Liet was, like, so mad and upset afterwards... and that looked like it hurt. As for beating you up, I did that afterwards. Payback for Liet, I think, or something along those lines, I don't remember...  
"Someone" is Romania -.-;... and he said I snore too loud! But yeah... I guess that's why we didn't hear anything upstairs then...  
Have you seen the size of these thing? You don't think we tried that? It's too dark down here to see anything at all! And last time we tried, I, uh, broke the only torch down here (Romania, stop laughing, it wasn't funny!)

One other question... Are badgers big, darkish, with a white face with two black stripes going down over each eye, and nocturnal?

Um... Not sure at the moment... I'm sitting with Romania in a cramped corner of a wide basement, filled with giant rats (I think) and something else, not food or water, in complete darkness, my arm probably broken and cuts all over, and exhausted... Yeah.

Totally not cool.

Poland

P.S. Awesome~ Will do once I figure out how to get out of this mess... Where do you want to meet?

* * *

Poland,

kay. Just like you, huh? Ania. Cool.

N-nah. *twich twich* I'm fine.

Eh.

I know. Huh.

How do you break a torch fighting a rat?

Uh.. I think so.

Do you know the general place your at? I can come get you.

-Teuton

P. S. Uh... dunoo.


	163. Crete 14

Crete: Oh, I see.  
Your...savior. Like the messiah Jerusalem is always talking about. Interesting... [He's my savior too! ^^]  
And how did he defeat evil and clean you Hebrews/Cristians your sins? Oh, our Gods put heroes in the sky as those shiny dots you see. If you look atthe patterns, they look like the heroes so they can be remembered for all time. Oooooooh. That's really clever. N-Not that I think you're clever! It's just that- uhm...forget it.  
Um. Okay. Wait, I thought you liked fighting! How can you not like this Satan if you like fighting? [Playing stupid about my faith is really fun!]Are you okay?

Teuton: You better.

Yeah, that's him, actually. {Yay! He's mine too!}

He died on the cross, bearing our sins. Uh... what hero's the Big Dipper?

Okay.

Because he's EVIL. Like the equivalent to... Cronos or whatever.

{I guess. But's it's getting frustrating because I can't answer some of these questions DX}


	164. Crete 15

Crete: Finally, I get SOMETHING right about your religion.  
Um...ohkaaaaaay. Well, she wasn't exactly a hero. See, Castillo was a nymph and a maiden of Artemis and she was really pretty and stuff. Artemis wanted her followers to never fall in love with a guy, or be friends with guys. Like, no male contact. At all. So then Zeus fell in love wither and he disguised himself as Artemis and, uh, *whispers* raped her. *normal volume* So Artemis found out she was pregnant and got really mad. And she turned Callisto into a bear and took her baby son and gave him away. Eventually her son was hunting and he thought she was a real bear, so he killed her. Then he died. Artemis thought her old maiden deserved better than that, so she put Castillo and her son up in the sky. (Ursa major and minor) Well, the stories say that she felt bad, but I think...*whisper* I think she just wanted to remind us that she could turn us into bears.  
Oh, okay.  
[Ack, sorry! I'll stop the questions!]

Teuton: It's not THAT confusing... is it?

Um.. okay. That's pretty much not possible but whatever.

hn.

{Hahaha... it's okay. ^^}


	165. Moscow 21

Anastasia: *stops* Oh, Fredka~ You be careful, now. I heard that there was a monster in that lake. A ghost that haunts all who passes it.

America: I'm not.. sc-scared... *keeps running*

Prussia: *watching but well hidden*


	166. Chicahua 43

Esme: *pouts*

Dino:...*facepalm*

ChiChi: *blink* okay...

Chiara: Deal with it, Senorita.

Teuton: Heh.


	167. Chicahua 44

Esme: But I don't WANT to deal with it. I am not KNOWN for dealing with things!  
Dino: Esme. If you don't stop, so help me, I will take away your chocolate stash  
Esme: *eyes widen*...you wouldn't  
Dino: you know I will.  
ChiChi: *pulls on Teuton's sleeve to get his attention* ..Teuton? what are they fighting about? *confused*

Chiara: Then _LEARN._ And give the chocos to America and Canada =^^=

Teuton:... stuff.


	168. Crete 16

Crete: um, yeah. It is.  
WHAT? The Gods are totally going to blast you to the Underworld! Of course they can turn people into bears and put them in the sky! They're the GODS. They can do pretty much whatever they want!  
Quick question. Is your God human? Because he doesnt have any human traits. He never screws your anything...doesn't seem very human to me.  
[Whew. I thought you were going to eat me for a sec there :) just kidding.]

Teuton: Really?

I don't see why they would want too. And.. I'm still here, ya know.

He's both fully God, and fully man.

[You never know. I could be Steve. ._.]


	169. Moscow 22

Anastasia: Watch it, Fredka! Get any closer and it'll get you! Can't you hear it? That splashy noise? It's the sound of the Liquid Lady. She drowned in that lake and vowed to take everyone else down with her. Oh, Fredka, I think it's getting louder!

America: AH MY GAWD HOLY CRAP IT'S SO SCARY. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *ruuns and... fall straight into the lake* AAW HOLY JESUS CHRIST BLAWWWWWWW! I CAN'T SWIIIM!

Prussia: *facepalm*


	170. Alaska 11

Dear teuton,  
Sorry I haven't written in a while im busy helping my brothers and sisters (when they rember me)with election stuff I just wanted to see whats happening and to tell you that im fine I havent been getting hurt anymore

signed,

Alaska

P.s are ameeica and canada still with you?

* * *

Alaska,

No Probs. Elections.. huh.

Yes! Everything's normal here.

-Teuton

PS. Yeup


	171. Mass Letters

Anastasia: Fredka, you were supposed to run towards me! *jumps in lake and pulls America onto land* I was bluffing, Amerika! You need to be more careful, you could have hurt yourself! Then Gilbert would have killed me! Well, I would have been upset as well- You get the picture!  
*sigh* Now we're all wet. Come, Fredka, let's fetch your brother and call off the game before anyone kills themselves.

America: Aaahhaha- Oh. But then I would get tagged... *pout* Your fault for scaring me! What picture?

Okay...

Prussia: *steps out of bushing, scaring both*

America: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Prussia: Be _quiet_, Alfred! It's _me! _And good luck finding Teuton. See ya back at town. *leaves*

Canada: Can I move now?

* * *

Esme:...*growls at the thought of actually having to give away her chocolate*  
Dino:...Esme. So help me, I will put a leash on you  
Esme: NO~! DX  
ChiChi:...*looks even more confused*

Chiara: *glare of doom* I have a leash. It's pink and studded with heart diamonds~ Plastic ones of course.

Teuton: *sigh* Just... why don't you play tag with Canada and America?

* * *

**Too lazy to do them seperate... SCHOOL'S OUT!**


	172. Moscow 24

Anastasia: *sigh* Yes, Matvey, you may move. *turns to America* The metaphorical picture that I'm tempted to metaphorically beat you with. *turns back around and walks* Come. We should get into some dry clothes... And we need to find Gilbert. Mind helping me, boys?

Canada: *walks along side Moscow*

America: How do you beat someone with a picture? Oh! Yeah! LET'S GO FIND TEUTOON! *runs ahead*

Canada: *sigh*

Prussia: *walks up to them when the reach the town* Here's some extra clothes for you. Sorry if they're not what you're used to, Moscow. *hands America and Moscow clothes* Teuton's out that way, by the way. *points east, to a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE forest* I'll search with you, I guess.

* * *

***fanfare* KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA has joined MOSCOW'S party! XD Ah.. summer... I so love thee**


	173. Poland 7

Halo Teutonic Order~

Yes, just like me ~ 3  
Liet helped me pick out her name!

Hm? You're twitching? Are you sure you are okay?  
Your reaction tells me otherwise.

Meh. Whatever, it's not important at the moment, right now I need my sword.  
Left it somewhere... over... aw, come on! That is totally unfair and uncool! Stupid rodents...  
Sorry that the ink was messy, Romania tripped onto me and spilt it. Now my mouth tastes like octopus... x.x

Yeah, I got stuck on "guard duty" for two times in a row now! :C  
I do not snore, it's just loud nasal breathing! Really! (It's not funny, I do not sound like a bear when I sleep, Romania!)

When you swing your sword, miss, catch the lamp on a hook and send it flying across the room... -_-; Not my best moment, I will admit.  
Especially when it first hit the wall and smacked me in the face, then blinded you for a good half hour (like that made any difference what so ever in this void).

Fuszerka. Yeah, that was not a bunch of rats attacking us after all. X_x  
Yeah... about the torch... after I was blinded, I kinda whacked the badger with it by accident. I think it's really ticked, so totally uncool! XC

Really? That would be totally awesome, cause I believe at the moment we are royally screwed...  
I don't like how it's baring its fangs at us... Gah.  
Were are in the cellar of Liet's basement, AKA his house. Some help... would be really useful right now... xAx

Poland

P.S. We'll figure it out after, right now I need to say my limbs from an angry badger.

* * *

Poland,

Huh. Of course.

Yup. *twitch* Just fine.

How do you know what an octopus tastes like?

Okay.

I thought you were a trained swordsman, Polly.

Fusz- what? Why are there badger's in... Lith's basement?

fine.. me and Lizzie are coming, so you might want to, ya know, either blindfold Mania or knock him out.

-Teutonic Order

PS. Okay.


	174. Chicahua 46

Esme: *eyes widen in fear* ...NO! NOT ROSADA! DX *hides behind Dino*  
Dino:...really? you hate pink that much?  
Esme: SI~~! YOU'RE THE MALE VERSION OF ME! PROTECT ME! DX  
ChiChi:...okay! ^^ *goes off the play tage with Canada and America*

Chiara: _Sic_... _rosea. Et si non audieritis conteret eum.__ Nunc._

Teuton: *sweatdrop* Don't threaten them...

America: HA! YOU ARE SO IT CHICHI! *runs away*

* * *

**Mwahahahah~! Also, that's Latin I'm speaking, since I know MAGIC~ Google Translate says it means " Yes... pink. And if you don't obey, you will wear it. Now."**


	175. Isabella 1

MHUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I AM HERE TO BOTHER YOU MR. TEUTONIC ORDER! MHUAHAHAHAHAHA- *coughs* Not awesome. Moving along, Hi!

Signed,

Isabella.

* * *

Isabella,

Joy. Please don't be annoying, at least.

Hi.

-Teutonic Order


	176. Chicahua 47

Esme: no Rosada~! DX  
Dino:...*facepalm* She can understand Latin. She takes it as an elective  
ChiChi: nu-uh! *catches up to America and tags him* YOU are! *runs away*

Chiara: YES ROSEA! That's cool.

America: NO! MATTIE'S IT! *tags Canada and runs away*

Canada: H-hey!


	177. Moscow 25

Anastasia: Thank you, Miss Prussia. *leaves, changes, then comes back* So, how are we going to find Gilbert in such a big forest? He could be anywhere.

Prussia: Hmph.

America: *changes behind a tree*

Prussia: I have a question: You can climb trees, right?

America: *climbing a tree*

Canada: A-America! *goes after him*

Prussia: Hey! Get back here, squirts! *climbs up the tree, much faster than the other two* C'mon!


	178. Moscow 26

Anastasia: H-Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing? I can't climb...

Prussia: *epic anime fall* You... you can't climb a tree? Teuton's probably up in a tree, for heaven's sake... uhf..

Chiara: Kiki to the rescue~! _Supernatet!_

*Moscow can now float/fly*

America: CooooooooooooL!

Canada: Problem solved, eh?

Prussia: Yeah. Let's go.


	179. Isabella 2

Teutonic Order,

Sorry, my ADHD kicked in when I wrote that. It loves to magically insert itself when I'm writing. So, how's America and Canada?

Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

ADHD? Um... what's that? {A hyperactiveness disorder, Teut} GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHIARA! STOP DOING THAT!

Their fine. Thanks for asking.

-Teutonic Order

P. S. {You can call him Teuton} CHIAAAAARA!


	180. Ali 15

Hi!  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been popping in and out my week and it's been taking away from my letter time. I hope you're doing well! Ugh, Summer is coming soon, meaning burn in the heat and hot as heck temperture, I don't think my summer wants me to survive it.

With bunnies and music,  
Ali~

* * *

Ali,

Been a while, hmph. Uf... Good Luck?

-Teuton

* * *

**TEUTON'S HAPPY NOW~!  
**

**Teuton: Shut up! *blushblush***


	181. Mass Letters 2

Teuton,

Yeah, I get like that sometimes...

Aww~ They're so cute when they're little... and then they grow up and rebel against you and they have a revolutionary war against you and then you pair up with a total pervert and- I've said to much.

~Isabella~

Isabella, No Problem. *shrug*

I know. That original history, where this "British Empire" finds 'Merica first, right?

-Teuton

AND WITH MOSCOW~ [Srry, I'm on mah Ipod=No Line thingies~ Or bold writing.]

Anastasia: Well, I've never needed to climb a tree before. Ladders seem more practical. *floats* B-But this works, too. *floats higher* Come on. Let's find Gilbert.

Prussia: Oh, right. You're from the future. Didn't you have, I don't know, a childhood?

America: Alright! Let's go!

Canada: Alfred! Wait! 


	182. Isabella 4

Teuton,  
Oh, you have! Good, then I can ramble on about it! By any chance have you seen Italy running around anywhere? You know, with a white flag?

~Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

Yes, you can. I don't mind.

Huh? Italy? You mean that one maid at Austria's house? Holy Rome mentioned her... white flag? You do mean a deck broom, right?


	183. Isabella 5

Teuton,

Uh, yeah, that's what I meant to say. Um, if you see... her, can you tell herthat I say hi and I miss her?

Isabella

* * *

Isabella,

Alright... *eyebrow raised* I will.

-Teuton

* * *

**I'm not sure if the anon "Canada" will see this, but due to a problem, I cannot answer your letter, as it is a review, and not a PM. However... Is that story real? Forgive me if that wording sounded rude, but if it is a actual story, I am truely going out to you. Just.. all I can say is keep strong, my friend. Maybe you could talk to a teacher, or the principle. If nothing happens... I don't know. Just, please, don't be an emo again.**


	184. Mass Letters 3

Anastasia: Of course I had a childhood. I spent most of my time painting. Keep in mind, Miss Prussia, it is cold where I come from. I'd rather be inside than in the snow doing stupid things like climbing trees.

Prussia: Hmph. Painting? That stuff is for people with actual money. *swings up higher*

Teuton: *appears by Prussia up there* Hi Pru!

Prussia: GAH! *falls down a few branches* TEUTON? WHAT THE CRAP!

Teuton: Ignore her, Moscow. She has a dislike for people who don't know what she's been through. She doesn't like people from the future much either. Let me guess, the game's over?

~LIIIIINE BREAAAAAAK!~

Hahaha yeah, the push broom thing... uh isn't he just adorable? *nervous eye shifting*

Isabella

You mean deck broom?

Italy's a she, ya know.

-Teuton 


	185. Mass Letters 4

Anastasia: Da, the game is over. Fredka fell in a lake and I had to save him. He's lucky I know how to swim.

Teuton: *facepalm* What? Alfred! You fell... In a LAKE?

America: Eehehehe...?

LINE BREAAAAAK!~~

Uh, no he isn't. He just hasn't gone through puberty. Like, Hungary thought she was a boy but she's a girl. Yeah, deck broom. Whatever it's called.

Isabella~

Isabella,

... THE FU-? WHY IS EVERYONE "CHANGING" THEIR GENDERS?

-Teuton

ANOTHER LINE BREAAAKK!~~

Hey Teuton! Long time no write? I know,sorry. I hope that you have been doing well!

With bunnies and music,

Ali

Ali, Ye-ahaha! Long time!

I have. You?

-Teuton 


	186. Isabella 3

Well, uh Hungary was just confused, and it's not like Italy told anyone he was a boy~ Everybody just assumed he was a girl because of his high voice. But he's so CUTTTTE~  
~Isabella~

* * *

Isabelle,

I'm not sure Italy KNEW he was a boy...

Sure.

-Teuton


	187. Ali 16

Hey Teuton!

I glad you're doing well. Oh, me? I have been good, expect for the heat and mosquitoes but I can deal.  
With bunnies and music,

Ali

P.s. I'll try to write you more often.

* * *

Ali,

Ouch... Mosquitoes SUCK...

-Teuton

P. S. Alright.


	188. Mass Letters 5

Dear Teutonic Order Hi, I'm Missouri, and I wanted to write to you! I have a question, did you figure out why Hungary was hurting?

Sincerely, Missouri

LINE BREEAAK~

Missouri,

Hey Missouri! Yes, I did... Hungary's a GIRL!

-Teutonic Order

LINE BREAK~

Dear Teuton, long time no speak... sorry about that.. how are you? and said you were at war why? fighting and vilonce isn't really good you know i dont like when my parents fight... they do it alot now i have no idea why anymore...

glad i could talk to you again

singed,

Alaska

LINE BREAAK~!

Alaska,

No problems, no problems!

I'm doing fine. You?

Well, I'm trying to toughen the little squirt up! If he keeps relying on Switzerland, he's gunna be a no-good weakling.

Yup!

-Teuton 


	189. Mass Letters 6

Hm, I think he might have known somehow... Have you seen his brother? He's so violent, but adorable. He reminds just a bit of you.

~Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

Hu. That's news to me. *shrug*

Uhhhhhhhhh... That's the tempermental, explosive _thing_ with Spain, righht?

Teuton

* * *

Hey Teuton!

Yea, I hate mosquitoes alot.

With Bunnies and Music,

Ali

* * *

Ali,

I agree. GREATLY. VERY GREATLY.

-Teuton

* * *

**Sorry for all the delay on answering guys! My computer broke! It's TERRIBLE! So I have to use my Ipod... Which sucks.**


	190. Mass Letters 7

Hey Teuton!  
I hope you're doing well! I have, even though I hurt my nose but its better now. Sorry for letter lateness!  
With Bunnies and Music,  
Ali

* * *

Ali,

I am doing well, thanks. Wha? You hurt your nose? How?

S'okay.

-Teuton

* * *

Haha, isn't he so adorable? He's so squee-worthy.

* * *

Isabella,

Well, I don't know. I'm a boy. I don't judge this kind of stuff! Ask Lizzie.

-Teuton


	191. Mass Letters 8

Teuton,

My name's Alexander. I represent a region called Illinois. I live on a land far away with my many brothers and sisters. I think you met some of them. Alaska, Mississippi, and Wisconsin? Wisconsin is a stupid cheese head.

Au revoir,

Illinois/Alexander Bonnefoy-Jones

* * *

Illinois,

Hi... Alexander..? I'm the Teutonic Order, called Teuton by other empires/kingdoms/etc, or Gilbert by people with wierd habits of doing that.

I think I've met those guys... Yup.

Aw, Wisconsin ain't that bad, is she?

-Teutonic Order

* * *

Fine,fine. So, do you like guys or girls?

Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

Whatt... Thhhe... Eeefffff? What kind of question is THAT?

_{He's Bi.}_

FAAAAH! Chiara, leave me ALONE! And what's 'Bi'?

_{Bisexual. Which means you like guys and girls.}_

nooooo! I like GIRLLLLSSSS!

-Teuton


	192. Isabella 7

For the moment. Just wait a little bit, and the world of guys will be  
appealing. Don't worry. It'll come. ;)  
Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

. . . THE. EFF?!

... I'm seriously "Bi" in the future or whatever?!

-Teuton


	193. Mass Letters 9

Teutonic Order,

Bonjour, I am writting to you after a long time, or from the future in my

case, oui? Anyways, I'll start writing you even though you may have trampled moi when you and ma chère Francis weren't seeing eye to eye. And then Monsieur Ludwig and Francis may have played tug-of-war over me even latter, but moving on. I do want to reacquaint myself, though, vraiment! I always did

have a question: are you actually male? You see, you are latter called la Prusse by me snd mine, which is feminine. How does that work? Unitl then.

Cordialement,

~Verdun

* * *

Verdun,

Bon-ju-or? Uh... Hi Future Verdun! Oh yeah... Trampling... Sorry 'bout that.

What is a ma chére, by the way? Francis is always calling me that. Is it edible?

Hehehehehee...

Well, what Holy Rome(?) does is not up to me, really. O-kay. Reaccquainting begins...?

Last time I checked, I was absolutely 100% MALE. Boy. Guy. Dude. Fella. He. Yeah. I dunno. Ask Francis.. Or something. I don't get that Fancy French stuff.

Core-dial-meant?

-Teutonic Order

* * *

Ahahahaahahaahahaaaa so young and naive... I can't wait until you grow up~

Love, Isabella~~

* * *

Isabella,

... Uh. That's a bit disturbing.

_{Get used to it. You're going to be SURROUNDED by disturbing people.}_

ugh... Wünderbar. Does that mean Alfred and Matthew will be too?

_{... they might count as disturbing people.}_

*headdesk*

-Teuton


	194. Mass Letters 10

Teuton,

Wisconsin's a **. Do you know my papa?

Illinois/ Alexander Bonnefoy-Jones

* * *

Alenxander,

Well, I can't change your mind.

I do... I think. Alfred, right? My little bro?

-Teuton

* * *

Oh don't worry! Do you still have that signature laugh? Oh, and how is Mr. Austria?

Isabella~

* * *

Isabella,

Keseseseses~ Course I do!

Poland seems to be having lots of fun beating his ass right now. I think I see Switzerland in the distance shouting profanities..:

-Teuton


	195. Mass Letters 11

Teuton,

No nononono. Alfred is my father. Francis is my papa.

Illinois/Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry. But I know Francis too!

-Teuton

* * *

Good to know. Aha, go Poland! Have I mentioned how cool Poland is? Hi Switzy~~

Isabella,

I think so.

_Switzerland: (in the background) **********! ******* in a ******** for the ********! Why you *********!_

... Uh. Okay. He's, um, really happy to see you.

-Teuton

* * *

Dear Oresama/Gil/Whatever-I-want-to-call-you,

Gilbert, you are such a weirdo, but I still love you. Even though you say

suggestive things and grope people you think are male, like you.

-coughstupidcough- / I feel like such a pervy eleven year old now...

Are you dating Canada~~~?!

-Panda/Anne

* * *

Panda/Anne/whatever you want to be called,

What's an "Ore-sama"?

Um, thanks? Uhhh. I must do that when I got old- okay, that time with Lizzie was ONE. TIME. ONE TIME! *blushing*

Uh. NO. Mattie's my little bro...

-Teutonic Order

* * *

Ello Gil! It's Poland's lookalike, Feliks Antonik. Remember the name, yep!

Okay, so, I was wondering, why do you call yourself awesome...? Maybe this has been aske dbefore but whatever. Okay? Just wondering. Not that you aren't awesome.

-Feliks

* * *

Feliks,

O... Kay. Well, you ARE a good Polly impression.

Uhhh. Well, Prussia calls herself awesome cause she's powerful and crap like that. So... That reason? That and I'm just like totally great, by the way.

True dat.

-Teutonic Order


	196. Mass Letters 12

Teuton,

How is Papa? I haven't seen him in a few hundred years. Not since I was

annexed by the British bastard.

Illinois/Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Hm. He seems good. Kinda peverse. Unless this is a key factor in his personality.

British Bastard? You mean like the little brat Francis hauls along with him? Uh... England?

-Teuton

* * *

Aw~ He is happy to see me! He's so funny~

So, Gil... do you like anyone? Like... Miss Hungary?

Ve meow, Isabella~~

* * *

Isabella,

... Ooo... Kay then.

H-huh? What do you mean? Course I like Lizzie! She's a **_GREAT_** fighter, for one, and my friend. Hm. Romy isn't TOO unlikable, and Belarus, Russia, and Ukraine are all pretty liked too. Why'd ya ask?

-Teuton

P. S _{You're going to need to be blunt, Isa... I'm gunna call you that, KK?}_

CHI.. AR.. AAAAAAAAAAA!


	197. Mass Letters 13

Teuton,

That's how he always is.

Anyway, onto the topic of the amazing You...

Are you aware a small yellow bird circles your head?

Illinois/Alexander

P.S

Can I interest you in some pizza? They have really good pizza at my house.

(To author, Search "Chicago-style pizza)

* * *

Alexander,

Oh, okay.

Yes I am! I'm calling it Gilbird! Haha!

-Teuton

P. S. uh, what's a 'pizzah'? I'll try it...

_{Will do! I've heard of it before, but have never tried it. *sigh*}_

CHIARAAAAAAA! Out! out of the letter!

* * *

I'm sure you do like Lizzy. Look, you're a guy, and you're kinda slow, so I'll be blunt about this. Do you have strong weird girly tingly feelings for Miss Hungary?

~Vemeow, Isa~

P.S: Yes, I know. Boys~~

Isa(bella?),

* * *

Uh.. Strong wierd girly tingly feelings? Not really. I don't think so...

_{He's in denial. He so does.}_

S-shut up! I don't! *blush*

-Teuton


	198. Illinois 1

Teuton,

It's this awesome food that Veneziano and Romano taught me how to make.

That's... a pretty awesome name.

Why won't you admit you are love Miss Hungary? We all know it's true.

Illinois/Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

You mean those little Italian dudes in dresses?

It is, duh! I named it!

I. Don't. Love. Lizzie! *is totally in denial*

-Teuton


	199. Mass Letters 14

Hey Teuton...first up, you're impossibly awesome, and my favorite.

I'm The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl, but you can call me Igi.

So I kind of need some advice?

I have this annoying Austrian friend (yeah, I think you can relate) and he's

being a Prussia hater. I take this personally, because I'm Prussian. *high fives awesome ancestor*

Soo...what do I say to him? I've told him that I find it insulting, but he

won't stop (yes, I threatened his Vital Reigons).

Anyway, on to less depressing things...*hugs*

Oh, by the way, YOU'RE SO AWESOME, that my friends like you just by seeing your picture. :)

From, your awesome Prussian friend

The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl!

* * *

Igi,

Hi, thanks for making me your favorite! Now I get to rub it in! Haha!

Austrian... Gre... If he doesn't stop, BEAT HIM THE F- UP!

*hugs back* Cool!

Wait, you have pictures of me?

-Teuton

* * *

AHAHAHA~ I knew it! But, you have to compete with Mr. Austria. Good luck~ I'm sure if you shut up for a bit she'll like you~

Vemeow, Isa(bella)

* * *

Isa,

I. DO. NOT. LIKE. LIZZIE!

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Yeah, that's them. Vene is really nice but Roma... he only likes me because I grow lots of tomatoes.

Whatever.

Suuuure.

Alexander

P.S-

I sent some pizza with this letter. It's packed with dry ice to keep it fresh,

but it hurts like hell if you touch it.

* * *

Alexander,

That seems like them.

Hmph.

IT IS TRUUUE.

-Teuton

P. S. huh. It smells wierd...


	200. Mass Letters 15

Teuton,

Yep.

Lying is unawesome! You are so in love with Miss Hungary!

Alexander

P.S

What did you say about my pizza.

* * *

Alexander,

Kay.

Sh... Gr... I don't LOVE her, I LIKE her, okay?

-Teuton

P. S. I said it smells wierd... It tastes good though!

_{Remember, Teuton's never seen pizza before~!}_

CHIARA...!

* * *

Suuuuree you don't. And I'm a 10 foot one horned flying purple people eater.

Vemeow, Isa~

* * *

Isa,

... What? What the F-?

-Teuton


	201. Mass Letters 16

Aha! You so like her! You like her you like her you like her! So, are you gonna tell her, or are you gonna be a wimp and bottle it up inside and watch painfully as she falls for Mr. Austria?  
Vemeow, Isa~

* * *

Isa,

What in tarnation? Why would she fall for Austria?

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Haha I knew it! I am amazing. Not awesome, though. You are awesome.

Alexander

P.S  
I know it tastes good! I made it!

* * *

Alexander,

Hell yeah. Got it memorized?

_{*cough* KH referance. You troll.}_

Shut up.

-Teuton

P. S. Cocky-pants, hold yer horses.


	202. Mass Letters 17

Well, it's obvious. Because he's SMOOOTH.

Isa~~

* * *

Isa,

Uhh, say _what_? Is this same Austria? Cause he's more clumsy than 'smooth'. And anyway... I'm not even sure if Lizzie like me...

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Yeah yeah. Whatever.

I heard you tried to change history. I am scowling at you.

Just ask Miss Hungary out already!

(PruHun FTW)

Can someone explain who this is?

(I'm the letter opperator.)

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

I didn't trryyyyyy! I was curious. And went and accidentally found Canada and America first... And maybe made Russia and America best friends. Is this a bad thing?

. . . But... I... I'm not even sure if she likes me.

_{Hi other letter operator~! *waves*}_

-Teuton


	203. Illinios 2

Teuton,  
YES IT'S BAD!

*sigh*

(Hi! Hehehe that rhymed.)  
Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Why is it bad? Peope are telling me they like this changed world a lot or somethin'... I'M JUST LIVIN' MY LIFE.

_{yes, but now in the future you still exist..}_

Is that a bad thing?

_{uhh... Next topic. what ryhmed?_

-Teuton


	204. Isabella 8

Dude, when he grows up, he is smoother than the Italians. Combined. And,  
AHAHAHAHA! You like her you like her you like you like her! And, you've got a  
chance. Go for it, bro.

~IsaIsaIsa~

* * *

Isa,

Italians are 'smooth'?

Take it maturely, jeez!

... Hnpagslvakdvalcveye.

_{*cough* Yeah, she said yes. Teut's just in shock.}_

Jdjaskjaldba.

_{Keyboard smashes. They're wonderful :,D}_

-Teuton

P. S_. {Are we supposed to call you 'IsaIsaIsa' now?}_


	205. Illinois 3

Teuton,

Because, now England never got American colonies, France, never lost, me,  
therefor I am still a French colony!

Do me a favor, go to war with France, and win me and my siblings.

Then, when Father goes to war with you over his freedom, lose, and give him  
me.

{Duh! Sigh and Hi rhymed! Hehe. Triple rhyme. ^^}

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Oh. Uhh.. Lemme go fix that. Wait, so you pretty much end up a French colony anyways?

_{Ohhhh. Okay... I'm slow. XD}_

-Teuton


	206. Isabella 9

AHAHAHA! Yay! PruHun! Pairings galore!  
Uh, call me what you want. Any variant of Isabella works for me. I'm slightly (seriously) ADHD, so I'll randomly change things like that all of the time. Sorry about that...  
~Isa-chan~  
2 days ago

* * *

Isa,

... Pru... Hun? Pairings? What?

_{I love ADHD people. Their so entertaining~ :D}_

Eh.. S'okay. I've seen wierder.

-Teuton


	207. Illinois 4

Teuton,

I was adopted by France after my mother, Native America, died when the European countries invaded her, and her sisters, Aztec Empire and Inca Empire.

{Yeah! Yay for slowness! xD}

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

ah... Um.. European... Oops. Um, Sorry..?

_{YAAAAAY~ Evverybody in the housesay AEEEEYO! 8D}_

-Teuton  
2 days ago


	208. Isabella 10

AHAHAHA! You're so funny~ (thank you~)  
3 Thank you.  
~Isabellllla~

* * *

Isa,

What's so funny? I seriously don't get it..

{You're welcome, dear writer (letterer?)}

Reh.

-Teuton


	209. Isabella 11

Ahhhh, don't worry little one... wait... you're probably shorter than I am...  
FINALLY. This is a nice day.  
Ahahaha, Pruhun is fun to ship.  
~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

Well, uh, what's your height? I haven't checked mine in a while but I can..

_{ My headcanon is right now, Teuton is 5'1 and a third. Cause Prussia's height is around 5'10, so I figure they grow really slowly.}_

Seriously, what's PruHun?

_{ PruHun= ONE OF MY OTPS.}_

-Teuton


	210. Isabella 12

AHAHA! I'm 5"2! So for the time being, I am taller than you!  
PruHun is one of the most amazing ships ever. EVER.  
(I used to not ship it, but now I do because I love Prussia so much and apparently I am Hungary, with my frying pan of pain. Therefore- SHIP.)  
~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

Aw, two thirds of an inch... You wouldn't be able to tell if Chiara didn't have exact mesurements...

Okay...?

_{They really balence each other out. That's why i ship it. They were practically made for each other! But the stupid AUSTRIA came and MARRIED her. Then again, another OTP of mine is PruBela... Um..}_

-Teuton


	211. Mass Letters 18

Aha~ For once, for once~

(I know~ PruBela... excuse me as I go look that up.)

~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

Hah... Be quiet.. I grew over night... HAH. I'm now 5'2"! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm the same height as you now! Soon I'll overtake you!

_{It's Prussia/Belarus. I find it to be amazing... Along with Romerica (America/Romano)... Romerica is my ultimate super awesome totally legity top OTP.}_

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Mainly Spain. ^_~

You should ask out Hungary before she marries Austria.

(PruHun is my OTP, Spamano too.)

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Oh. Uhhh.. Why are you 'winking'?

I did... Whoawhoawhoawhoa, MARRY? Ack! Ackackackack! Seriously! We're like, pyschically 12 or something!

_{Eh. Spamano not so much. I see them as family, really. I hardcore ship Romerica (America/Romano), so that might have changed my opinion on Spamano... uhh.. don't turn rabid fangirl and kill me, I beg you.}_

-Teuton


	212. Igi 1

Ehe, yes I do. I'm your number one fangirl and stalker.

ENEMIES OF ANNOYING AUSTRIANS UNITE!

Alsooo...

Future!Teuton: LITTLE AWESOME ME! Don't trust that Hungary guy, and- MMPH!

Toni(Igi): What did I tell you about messing up the past!?

Future!Teuton: This needs to not happen, ok?

Toni: NO. We are not allowed to affect the timeline, idiot.

Future!Teuton: Not awesome...I could protect my little awesome self from so much embarrassment!

Toni: NO.

Tesla is badass (he's a badass from our future, in case you were wondering)

Toni Stark and DEFINITELY NOT THE FUTURE YOU

* * *

Igi/Toni(?),

... Uhh.. No comment on that.

_YES_.

... Oh, uh, hi future me, er, Prussia... Huh. It feels so wierd calling myself that. Anyway, Lizzie's fine to trust. Seriously.

_{That's just cause your a couple ._.}_

shut up. Oh, ignore her. She's my letter manager.

_{Hiii~ Chiara at 'chor service~ ^.^}_

Tesla... Uhhhhh...?

Prussia, I know who you are. So stop your wierd attempts at disguising it.

-Teuton


	213. Mass Letters 19

NOOOO! I WILL SOOOO CUT YOU OFF AT THE KNEE CAPS. DON'T MAKE ME GET MY FRYING PAN.

(Romerica! They're so cuteeee~ PruBela... I'm intrigued...)

Isa,

* * *

Hey hey... Hey.. Easy with that.

_{They legitly are! Hehe. I love PruBela.}_

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Hehe. Spain invaded Aunt Aztec's vital regions.

Yeah. It's called the Austro-Hungarian Empire or just Austria-Hungary.

(Don't worry about that. I'm a boy. I may go rabid fanboy though.)

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Oh. That IS kinda funny.

Oh. Uhh.. I see.

_{Oh, you're a boy?! wow! I didn't even realize! I'm sorry! NO! OH GOSH THAT'S WORSE ;-;}_

-Teuton

* * *

GOD PEOPLE what have I said about screwing up the timeline? Have none of you heard stories? Go back in time, you step on a butterfly and it dooms

humanity!

Yes, Tesla. Remember it well, he is an official badass.

FROM THE FUTURE, and famous me,

~Toni Stark

* * *

Toni,

Uhhh... Uhhh... O... kay.

Um, sure.

-Teuton


	214. Mass Letters 20

Teuton,

What else to talk about that doesn't involve Spain or Austria-Hungary...

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Uhhhhhhh... Uhhhhhhhhh...

Do you like fighting or something?

-Teuton

* * *

THEN SHRINK! I WILL USE THAT FRYING PAN! ASK MY NEIGHBOR! I GAVE HIM A KNOT ON HIS ARM.

(Hahhha~ Yup~)

~Isabella,aru~

* * *

Isa,

NO! YOU CANT MAKE ME! YOU CANT MAKE ME NAH NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO!

_{Heehee~}_

-Teuton

* * *

I am quite famous, and awesome in the future. Just not as awesome as you, though.

So I have a question...am I the only awesome one who feels surrounded by idiots?

Also, good luck with Hungary in the future. You won't get it now, but you will later.

*cuddles* OMG Y U SO KAWAII (aru.)

~Toni Stark~

* * *

Toni,

Uh, okay then?

Nope. RIGHT HERE.

O... kay... Um, awkward.

*uncomfortable* uhhh... You should stop that. It's awkward.

-Teuton


	215. Mass Letters 21

Teuton,

Of course! Who doesn't? ^_^

(Have you ever heard the song Oppa Gangnam Style? I imagined Yong Soo singing the whole thing)

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

*shrug* You knows?

_(A bit of it. .. It didn't ... 'click'. )_

-Teuton

* * *

Wow, you're so immature! Although, I have to remember you're just a little kid. Who's gonna get taller than me...

* * *

Isa,

Blleeeeeh.

Hehehheehh..

So, how's... uh, life?

-Teuton

* * *

:D I'm confusing you, aren't I? I love confusing people.

Yay! We can be awesome yet surrounded by morons together!

Just trust the awesome me, little dude. :D

I can't! YOU'RE SO FrUKING ADORABLE!

Love and dragons, Toni Stark!

* * *

Toni,

Just a bit..

Uh, yay?

... I'm not trusting that smile. I DON'T WANT THE CANDY! I WILL NOT ENTER THE VAN!

GETT _OOOOOFFFFFF_!

-Teuton


	216. Blue 1

Dear Teutonic Order,

I have a lot of names...but you can just call me Nia, or Blue. Whatever suits your fancy.

It's nice to meet you!

I don't normally write letters since I don't normally get replies. I'm pretty isolated that way.

Anyway, I would like to know where you learnt how to fight with a sword and all that because I really want to give it a go! I mean, it sounds like fun! Sure I'm a girl and all but I don't want to be seen as some weakling! I mean seriously, just because I'm young doesn't mean I need to be protected! My big sister tends to protect me even though I can take care of myself -and her- pretty well.

I don't like being helpless and so that's why I'm asking.

Well, only if you're okay with answering...

Thanks in advance,

Nia/Blue

* * *

Hey Blue,

Nice to meet ya! Hope you don't mind me callin' you Blue.

What? Why not? So far you seem pretty cool to me.

Hmm.. Well, huh. I don't know, actually. Maybe... uh, my peers? Um, whatshisname, Germania? Geez, sorry but I don't actually remember!

Completely okay! I really like this letter thing! Hell, call me Teuton.

-Teuton 


	217. Isabella 13

Life is... okay. I guess. Geometry sucks.  
~isabella

* * *

Isa,

Geometry? What's that?

-Teuton


	218. Blue 2

Dear Teuton,

It's okay if you don't remember, maybe I can just run around and see what I can find. I've heard somewhere before that if you really want to know something, nothing's going to stop you from finding it!...I don't remember where I found it but that phrase is somewhere out there.

So I seem pretty cool huh? I thought for a moment there that I was weird...

Anyway, how are things going? Got into any fights recently? Won any of them?  
I'm sorry if I seem nosy or anything, this letter writing thing is really fun.

Have a great day,  
Blue

* * *

Blue,

Man, I'm super sorry. You sounded like you really wanted to too...

Heh, well, everyone's wierd.

Yup! Battled Austria the other day. Switzy had to save his ass again.

No, you don't. This is how lettering goes!

-Teuton


	219. Alaska 12

Teuton,  
How are you i haven't been able to talk much to busy.  
I started a school in new York!  
I started the acting program at this really good school and I've had lots 0f fun! I made some new friends i found 0ut that future you goes there to he didn't tell mw for what  
So do you play any instruments?

sincerely

Ivana Bragnski-Jones  
Alaska

* * *

Alaska,

No problem, you sound like your super busy!

Wow! So cool. Eheh, I do like acting. It's so cool. It's like you become someone else!

Trumpet! I play trumpet! and some drum, for war.

-Teuton


	220. Mass Letters 22

Teuton,

Nah it's okay. It's no big deal hehehe. And yeah, that's true. Everyone is weird in their own way. Pfft! That sounded awesome. Poor Austria. I don't sound nosy? That's a relief. I think I shall start sending more letters to people now. It really is fun writing to people.

So how was your day today? I bet it was pretty cool. I've been tripping over air a lot lately... From, Blue

* * *

Blue,

Okay, if you say so.

Exactly!

He deserved it.

No, you don't.

I can assure you it is!

I've been fine!

-Teuton

* * *

CHAO!

Guess what, Phổ! kẹo ngày, candy day, is coming! What Alfred calls "Halloween!" I can't wait do dress up as a monster (I'm dressing up as you, Phổ) and steal candy from people! What will you dress up as?

-Việt Nam

* * *

Viet Nam,

C-h-a-o? Candy Day? What's that?

O, oi! I'm NOT a monster! Steal? Why would you steal?

Uh, nothing?

-Teuton

* * *

Teuton,

Yeah i have its still fun just being in the city!

I wish you could see some of my performances i become a whole new person. Even my family doesn't recognize that side of me they think its someone else!

Trumpet is a cool thing to play, i play the flute and the cello!

Can you draw? Just wondering

Sincerly, Ivana bragnski-jones Or Alaska

* * *

Alaska,

I guess.

I really would... maybe Chiara can open a 'visual screen' and I could see! Heheh, that's super!

Cello and flute, eh? Pretty nice intruments. A lot of people say the trumpet fits my personality..

I'm super sucky at it, but techically, yah, I can draw.

-Teuton


	221. Isabella 14

This horrible thing where they make you measure shapes and prove that these things equal each other using these fancy equations even though they just told you they equal each other. It requires logic, so it doesn't like me.

IT'S EVIL.

I SWEAR.

~Isabella who hates Geometry

* * *

Isa,

Ah. I see... Wait, why would you need something like that?

-Teuton 


	222. Illinois 5

Teuton,

*shrugs* Austria maybe? Wisconsin? Idiots.

I just discovered I only represent part of my state! My little brother, I thought he represented Chicago, but he represents the entire northern half!

Pissed,

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

I suppose.

Woah! What? Um... Good for you man.

Wait, why are you... 'Pissed'. What does pissed mean anyway?

-Teuton


	223. Cassi 1

Dear Teuton,

Gah, I suck at letters. I never know whether to put 'dear' or not...

Anyway, yo! I'm Cassi. Thought I'd send you a hello since I know how awful  
being bored can be. Not fun.

By the way, love the history changes.

Sincerely, (with love? See you later? Gah, beginning and ending letters is  
hard!)

Cassi, the Black Ice Alchemist.

* * *

Cassi,

Can't help ya there 'cause I don't really care about stuff like that.

hey! And YES, being bored is... well, boring!

ah, you mean America and Canada and Russia and all that?

Just put whatever you feel like putting.

-Teuton


	224. 2p England 1

Ello Teuton! 2P England here! Would you like a cupcake? I would love it if you did! How are you? And how's Hungary? What about Austria? Haha, can't wait to

see how you respond to this!

England

* * *

Eeenglaand...?,

... '2P'? What's that? And uhh, no thanks. I don't really like Sweet stuff.

Lizzie's fine. So is Austria.

Okay...?

-Teuton 


	225. Illinois 6

Teuton,

IT'S NOT A GOOD THING! ;_;

Pissed: adj.: Extreme anger.

* * *

Alexander,

Why not?

Ah, I see!

-Teuton 


	226. Isabella 15

Dude, hell if I know!

It's not even like... ugh. It makes no sense. Are you taller than me yet?

~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

How do you not know if you use it?

Yes! I'm 5'5! Beat that sucker!

-Teuton


	227. Isabella 16

Don't worry, I'll find you and cut you off at your knee-caps. Or I could gnaw  
off your ankles...  
Well, how often do you try to figure out that two shapes are congruent trying  
to use side angle side?  
~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

.. Pardon? do you want to kill me?

what's a congruent?

-Teuton


	228. Singapore 1

Hi Teuton!

I'm Singapore, a small island nation! You know, the multi-cultural island in South-East Asia? Anyways, I'm bored out of my mind right now so would you write back to me? Also, did anyone ever introduced the word awesome to you?

Hope you write back,  
Singapore,The Island Nation

* * *

Singapore,

Hello Singapore! I'm the Teutonic Order, or Teuton, as you seemed to know.

I'm sorry, I haven't heard of you. I'll go ask Pru or Lizzie or something. Maybe they know.

That's what I'm doing, aren't I?

Yes, numerous times. I guess it's an okay word. It would fit Pru more though.

-Teuton


	229. Cynthia 1

Dear Teuton,

Hello! I'm Cynthia! I'm the leader of my crazy adopted siblings and Morgan- OW! No need to hit me with a book...

Anyways, immortality is a bitch (normally it's my bitch, but it's starting to get boring), and to top it off, we're invisible to anyone mortal, so it kinda gets old hanging around the same people day in, day out. That's why I'm writing this letter to you. The others will probably take their turns too. There are seven of us for now, but who knows? With an authoress as crazy as Hex, none of us are really sure what'll happen... Last time, she made the twins, and Bianca's creepy as hell!

Okay, that's it, I guess.

Peace out! BOOP!

Cynthia N. Fortis

* * *

Cynthia,

... Who hit you with a book? What? What the hell is going on?

I don't even know. So basically you're a bunch of invisible immortal teenage girls? Who the hell is 'Bianca'? If all seven of you are writing, what am I supposed to address letters to?

Okay..?

-Teuton


	230. Isabella 17

Hey, don't give me any ideas. I'm already haphazardly balanced between  
violence and kindness. Don't push me over.  
EXACTLY. THAT IS MY POINT.  
~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

well I'm immortal so.. good luck?

okay then...

-Teuton


	231. Illinois 7

Teuton,  
I don't know it just is!  
Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

That's not a good reason at all!

-Teuton


	232. Isabella 18

Yeah, well you have to suffer through it cause your immortal.  
Hehe~ I'm extremely violent under my smile. Like Russia~  
Just know that geometry is evil.  
~Isabellaaaaa~

* * *

Isa,

I guess. I'd like to see you time travel though.

Russia's not that violent. He doesn't even smile much either. Probably afraid of everything and it's mother's uncle's cousin.

okay.

-Teuton


	233. Rome 1

Dear Mr. Prussia,  
It's me, Rome! *facepalm* No, not Grandpa Rome, I mean the capital Rome! I  
wanted to write to you since, well, you have so many letters already! I just  
wanted to say "hi"! Ad, well, please tell Berlin I said ciao!

Ciao!

Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

whoa, "Mr. Prussia"? Dude, just call me Teuton.

who the hell is "Granpa Rome"? You talking about the Roman Empire?

I don't have that many letters. Just a few people who write A lot.

Okay... What's a Berlin?

-Teuton

* * *

**Thanks for writing a letter~!**


	234. Nepal 1

Dear Teuton,

Well hello. My name is Apala, or better known as Nepal. I don't know if you've  
heard of me, I'm China and India's neighbor. I thought I'd write in and say  
hello, since I'm on a break from fighting, and tending to my empire. I love to  
fight, but I don't get to as much as I'd like, since I'm a girl. But I love  
spears and swords, and throwing knives, so, I'm pretty dangerous.  
Nevertheless, nice talking~

Sincerely,

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

For one, who are China and India? I don't know them, so I most likely don't know you. sorry. Empire, huh? Can't say I've met one other than Holy Rome and Rome.. Wait? then that means I know three... Nevermind. Although, I've never used throwing knives... Are they useful?

-Teuton


	235. Nepal 2

Dear Teuton,

China and India are to the east. I'm sandwiched in between them, but they're  
both very big powerful countries; nevertheless I've been around since at least  
500 BCE, a long time. What's life like for you? It's very warm here, with tall  
mountains.

Sincerely,

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

oh. I never knew that! TIME TO EXPLOREEEE!

Well great for you. here it's freezing cold in winter, and blistering hot in summer! Our weather is bi-polar!

Ready for the holidays? Get out the Christmas tree!

-Teuton


	236. Illinois 8

Teuton,  
Perfectly good reason, damn it! Ugh... I need beer.  
Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

okay then... Mr. Grumpy Pants.

oh, Early Merry Christmas! You ready for the holidays?

-Teuton


	237. Isabella 19

Don't tempt me to try and build a time machine.  
The Russia you know isn't. Wait till you grow up~

* * *

Isa,

alrighty then; Don't build a time machine.

oh wonderful. Something is giving the sense of dread.

Ready for Christmas? You got a tree yet?

-Teuton


	238. Nepal 3

Teuton,

Well, hello again.

Actually, I don't celebrate Christmas, I don't now much about it. I belong to

the Hindu religion, which is very rich in Nepal. The last holiday we

celebrated, was Diwali, which is a festival of lights, as well as the goddess Laksmi. That's in September and October.

Our weather is also a bit odd. We have a monsoon season, where it gets very

wet, and a dry season.

I don't get to do much sometimes, being a woman. The Nepali people aren't so good to our gender. It's horrible.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

Guten Tag.

Oh... Oops. Sorry then! ... What's Hindu? And how would you pronounce 'Laksmi'? Sorry for all the questions but I'm curious.

Eh, women here don't do much. They don't seem to mind much though.

-Teuton


	239. Isabella 20

Mhhhm. Feel that dread.

I'm so excited! I love this season! Giving presents and smiling at everyone's excited faces! We're putting up the tree a little bit later today actually~!

* * *

Isa,

What dread do you speak of?

I hope it's a GIGANTIC tree! Our king has a gigantic tree in our hall! It's like 30 feet tall!

-Teuton


	240. Illinois 9

Teuton,

Of course I am~! I love Christmas. Wait, wait! Missouri! Did you steal my beer!? How dare you? *blood stains the letter*

I got my beer back~!

Alexander.

* * *

Alexander,

Dude. Dude don't shed blood over booze. It's not worth it.

Great. Go get smashed then.

-Teuton


	241. Rome 2

Dear Mr- Er, Teuton,

Oh... I just realized my mistake, ve. You seem a lot like Mr. Prussia, though.

Si, I mean the Roman Empire. I'm named after him~ Also, Berlin is

*technically* yours and Mr. Germany's capital! (If you don't know who Mr. Germany is, never mind then.) Anyways, if I mess up time or something like that, *waves white flag* it's not my fault! I'm just explaining! Berlin got angry at me for mentioning her to you! She said something about "time out of order" and then I dozed off! Anyways~ I sent some of the pasta I was able to

cook with this letter. Hope you enjoy it!

Ciao~

Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Not really. Pru's a woman. I'm a guy.

Oh. ... Germany? What's that? The Third Reich or something?

{Actually, in a way, yes}

Woah what? What's a Third Reich anyway?!

{*facepalm*}

Well tell 'er "Hi!"

It's pretty good, considering I've never had it before.

-Teuton

* * *

**let me fill ya in on the Woman-Prussia topic. Since Prussia represented the Teutonic Order when he was a squirt, there must have been a different representation of Prussia since the Teutonic Order and the Kingdom of Prussia co-existed. So I figured it could be a girl and Prussia would become the single representation when the two kingdom/order/things joined and Kingdom of Prussia would fade away like maybe the Roman Empire or Germania or somethin'.**


	242. Kenya 1

Hello!

How are you today I'm the country of Kenya! your very small for a person who has a lot of control. iI like you! Well What do you do for fun!well I must back soon!

Sheila Martunai/The republic of Kenya

* * *

Kenya,

Hey! I'm well, you? It's nice to meet you, well, not techically meeting but close enough, whatever okay.

Uh, I guess you could say that. I don't really think I'm that powerful though.

I usually play trumpet, or maybe work on my swordplay with Lizzie. How about you?

-Teuton


	243. 2p England 2

Ello Teuton!

Well, a 2P is the opposite of you! So I'm the opposite of your world's

England! I'm happy and cheerful and love to bake cupcakes! Hehe! Aww, that's too bad! I was hoping you would! That's good! Hehe, you responded how I thought you might!

England

* * *

England,

... Alright then. What IS a cupcake anyway?

... Ok-ay...

-Teuton 


	244. Nepal 4

Hello,

Hinduism, as quoted: "If I were asked to define the Hindu creed, I should

simply say: Search after truth through non-violent means. A man may not believe in God and still call himself a Hindu. Hinduism is a relentless pursuit after truth... Hinduism is the religion of truth. Truth is God. Denial

of God we have known. Denial of truth we have not known."

― Mahatma Gandhi

So, that's the best I can do. Laksmi is lak-shay-me. At least I think, I

don't write or read very well, this is a horrible pain to translate.

Nevertheless, the men beat me up a lot. I've even been, *shudders* violated. They think it amusing.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

Oh, I think I see. Who is Mahatma Gandhi, if you don't mind me asking?

That sounds so cool!

... Whoever thinks that's amusing is twisted. Virginity is supposed to be a virtue. You also shouldn't be treated badly, seeing as you're a nation..

-Teuton


	245. Isabella 21

You started the dread thing about Russia.

Uh... my house is tiny so we have a little one, maybe 2 1/2 feet? It's so

cute, with litter red and gold ornaments. We have to keep it outside so itgets sun.

~Isabellaaaa~

* * *

Isa,

So maybe I did.

Sounds 'cute', I guess. Awefully small though. Is it real?

-Teuton


	246. Rome 3

Dear Teuton,

Say what? Prussia's a girl? I'm confused, ve... I need to ask Berlin about this.

Yeah, what is a Third Reich? {Poor Rome, only paying attention to his own history}

OK~ I'll tell her "ciao" for you~

You've never had pasta before?! Wow, that's sad! You see, it's very delicious and-

Berlin: *comes in and reads pasta part* Goodness, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TIME ORDER?! Rome: *waves white flag* I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Berlin: *facepalm* Really, you've got to take things seriously! Since he's-

*stops* ...Hi bruder. I better log off before I mess up time.

-Rome/Romulo Vargas and Berlin/Meike Beilschmidt

* * *

Rome ( and Berlin?),

Well, she's 'officially' the "_Kingdom of Prussia_" but people call her Prussia or Pru. Just like I'm "_The Teutonic Order_" and people call me Teuton or even Teut.

I dunno!

Uhh... That's Berlin, I'm assuming. Well, hallo Berlin. And don't worry, time order has been screwed up already... Numerous times.

-Teuton

* * *

**Merry Christmas and _圣诞节快乐_ (Merry Christmas in _Chinese_) everyone!**


	247. Nepal 5

Teuton,

Gandhi is a political leader in India, who's my neighbor, he inspired

movements for non-violence, civil rights and freedom across the world.

Yeah, it's horrible, I'm horribly paranoid, and most men frighten me. Some of them, especially the drunks, have no sense to virtue. Even as a country, my boss wishes I was male. Unfortunately.

Nepal.

* * *

Nepal,

Ah , I see. Sounds like a nice guy to have around!

Geesh... Well, be glad you're not a child! You would get looked down on and belittled and doubted when you're doing all the fighting and going through all the pain when the country's hurting and since it's a child body it hurts like a BITC- er, IT HURTS A LOT.

-Teuton


	248. Isabella 22

It's real alright! It's tiny and we're putting on lights and other ornaments now cause it's inside for Christmas.

What're you doing for Christmas this year? :3

~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

Woah... I has no idea trees could be that small.

Well, we're having a sort of peace for Christmas, so no wars and stuff. We're all going to do a gift exchange Secret Santa thing. By we I mean Lizzie, Austria, Switzy, Polly, Lith, Romania, America, Canada, and me. I have Lizzie so shhhhhhhhhhh!

-Teuton


	249. Illinois 10

Teuton,

... That's rude. And to think, I was gonna get you a Christmas present.

Alexander

* * *

Alexander,

Aw boo hoo. Sorry man.

-Teuton


	250. Nepal 6

Teuton,

Well, I'm only 16, and am horribly underweight. (I don't eat more than I do.) So, besides country trouble, I'm always in a lot of pain. I'm a living

skeleton.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

No offense, but maybe then just eat a tiny bit more? Enough to get healthy. God, I can't stand people being malnourished...

-Teuton

P. S. the package that came with this letter contains a closed carton of _Zupa Wisniowa_, er, Cherry Soup. Try it, it's delicious!


	251. Rome 4

Dear Teuton,

Hey~ I'm getting used to this!

Oh.. I get it now! That's so cool~

Huh, I dunno either!

Who messed up time? *waves flag*

Do you know Hungary? Are you two, like, best friends?

Anyways, I'm bored... :/

Ciao~

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

That's good. If you weren't it'd be kinda awkward.

I guess...?

Well, Chiara, me, everyone writing me.. Don't worry dude, you're fine.

... Yeah, I guess you can say that.

Oh great.

-Teuton

P.S. With this letter I'm enclosing a packet of Lizzie's homemade peppernuts. She insisted on sendin' em.


	252. RussiaРоссия 1

привет,

Oh, how cute! Prussia, I did not know that you were this adorable! Ne, kid,

what about you become one with me? Like old times of course!

Россия

* * *

...Россия(?),

Dude, what's a привет and why are you calling me it. AND, can I have an easier name is address you by? Россия's a bit of a pain to write.

Another thing, I'm. Not. Prussia. I'm the Teutonic Order to you!

Become... one? What the hell? Uh, no thanks.

-The Teutonic Order


	253. Yugoslavia 1

Hello, Teutonic Order!

I have but three questions to ask you on this fine day.

1) Have you ever considered a name change? After all, "Teutonic Order" sounds a little wordy to me. (And if you have considered, I have an idea: "Prussia." It's menacing and only 2 syllables!)

2) Have you ever heard of a person named "Germany?"

3) Please don't take over my country. I'm still I'm a little busy at the

moment.

Sincerily,

Yugoslavia

(PS, Random-san says hi.)

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Hello, thanks for the questions, I guess.

No. If The Teutonic Orders too "wordy" for you then call me Teuton. If you don't want to, too bad. There's already a Prussia around here, and she's not all that menacing.

No. But people have mentioned this dude numerous times.

I don't know who or where you are, so very highly doubt I'll be attacking.

-The Teutonic Order

P. S. Hello Random.


	254. Nepal 7

Teuton,

Oh, thank you for the soup, if I ration it, it should last the week. The small

portion I had was quite good though. I eat according to the poorest in my

country, as some sort of sick representation. I'm pretty well broke, and have no shoes to speak of. It's life though.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

You don't have to ration it, I can always send more. I-uhhhh, LIZZIE likes making. Totally Lizzie...

That seems pretty bad... You've got no shoes? That must hurt. I only run around barefoot when I choose (which I admit is quite often but whatever), but I can't imagine just not having shoes.

-Teuton


	255. Rome 5

Dear Teuton,

Yeah, it would~

*sighs in relief* Good, then Berlin might not yell at me that much~

I can say that?

What?

Ciao for now, with pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

(P.S. Can you thank "Lizzie" for the peppernuts? They're pretty flavorful~)

Rome,

Yup...

I don't really get it. You and Berlin don't seem like the best of friends. She always seems mad at you. Are you two friends?

Uh, sure. It's a figure of speech.

eh?

-Teuton

P. S. sure can do buddy. She's flattered. And Lizzie means Hungary.


	256. 2p England 3

Ello Teuton!

You don't know what a cupcake is?! You poor thing! A cupcake is like a cake, just smaller! It's sweet and has frosting on it, which is pretty much just sugar, in case you didn't know what frosting is! It's really good and you should definitely try it! Hehe!

England.

* * *

England,

It sounds quite... interesting. And that frosting seems quite unhealthy. All just sugar? Too sweet for my tastes. I like sweet stuff, but not too rich or sugary.

-Teuton


	257. Nepal 8

Teuton,

Ah, it's perfectly okay if you like to make it. Your secret's safe with me.

Yeah, I don't much. No running water, I have a one-room thatched roof hut,

with a rice paddy field. I'll fetch water, and I have an outhouse. It's very modest, I guess.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

Heh... thanks.

It sounds like a... interesting lifestyle. Does everyone have that there? Or just the *poor* people?

-Teuton 


	258. Russia 2

привет,

Oh, why! So ignorant! I was only saying hello to you, kid, and my name is Russia, of course!

Whatever you say, Prussia. I know that is you. Don't try to fool me, kid.

Hehe You won't have anything to say in the matter... Kolkolkolkol *creepy

aura* You will become a part of me soon, anyway.

Россия

* * *

Russia,

Seriously, why are you calling me привет? My name is the Teutonic Order! Hello, Russia. That sounds like Prussia, you know that?

I'm not Prussia either! I'm the TEUTONIC ORDER, damnit! And I don't want to become one with you!

-Teutonic Order


	259. Yugoslavia 2

Good, it looks like my country will not be invaded yet! (Honestly, Ottoman

Empire is creeping me out at the moment.)

Yugoslavia again. If you want, I can tell you the future and explain the

"Germany" concept to you. (Even though I do not like him, I am willing to

explain it.)

By the way, enclosed with this letter is some baklava (sweet pastries) that I made myself. I hope you like them! Hopefully they will make up for my horrible questions... *smiles shyly*

-Yugoslavia

PS, could you make sure to tell Hungary and Austria to stay away from me? They're surrounding my northern borders and making me feel boxed in.

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Ah, I know of the Ottoman Empire. Biggest bastard ever.

Oh, no need. I already know about "Germany" but I thought you meant like, have you met him or something.

Thank you, they're very good. And your questions aren't horrible!

-Teuton

PS, I could try. Lizzie will probably agree but I'm not sure about Austria. Maybe Pru can convince him...


	260. Rome 6

Dear Teuton,

Well... you don't really see it, do you? I mean, she may be scary and a little

bit too much neat, but she is the best friend I can have! Well, so is Tokyo.

But, Berlin was my first true best friend other than my brothers. She was the one who saved me from being kept prisoner in WW2 (yeah, it's a world war). S-She saved me countless other times. She was the one who introduced me to the world. Without her... I wouldn't be anywhere. So yeah... we are more than best friends. We're very, very, best friends!

Oh. It is... *grins sheepishly*

Um... Never mind. I got lost.

With pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

(P.S. Oh, so that's Miss Hungary's human name. I never was able to pronounce

it...)

* * *

Rome,

Well, Rome, that's good. She's the best kind of best friend there is. Maybe you might even take it a step up one day. Hey, you got eternity~ Heh.

Ah, okay.

-Teuton

PS. Yeah. Her name actually Erzébet, but we call her Elizaveta, and then Lizzie. She doesn't like her real name.


	261. Nepal 9

Teuton,

Only the upper class really. I'd come to visit, but I don't know if my health

can take me walking so far. I may have been an empire, but I'm crumbling.

Nepal

* * *

Nepal,

That's not good. That's not good at all. Um.. Is there anything I can do to help?

-Teuton

law.


	262. Papal States 1

Salutations, Sir Teutonic Order. I am Papal States, or Papal in short. Perhaps you have heard or seen me in passing, but it is quite alright if you have not.

I usually refrain from being seen outside of my home or on the battlefield. I fear that more Turks have seen me than any Italian has, but the former don't see me for long.

Lately the Pope has been too busy to see me and Byzantine is furious with both myself and the Holy Father, so she's not talking to me either. It's been rather lonesome and I need to talk to someone to get this heavy weight off my chest that has been pressing down on me for awhile. Perhaps we can...meet up and talk a little sometime? You are most likely occupied like the few that I know, and I understand if you do not wish to see me.

No matter the answer, I have made you some Pastfeli that I sent along with this letter. It is a honey and sesame seed sweet that Byzantine taught me how to make. They may have melted together through transportation, but I believe the taste won't be affected.

Deus benedixerim,

Papal States.

* * *

Papal,

Ah, no. I haven't heard of you, I'm afraid. I've met Byzantine a few short times, but she never mentioned you.

I'm not really... Occupied. Being in a war with Austria is not a big business; he's weak. But I can't really leave the front lines right now, so maybe in a few months or something?

Ah, thank you. They taste delicious.

-Teutonic Order


	263. Yugoslavia 3

Teuton (do you mind if I call you that?),

I have already learned that of the ottoman Empire. He has been trying to take over my country for quite some time now, and I am afraid he will soon, because my army is not quite...up to standards, as they say.

I personally have not met Germany yet, nor do I myself fully understand the concept. I heard about him through the person who delivers my letters - she calls herself Random-san, and claims that she can travel through time and knows of my feelings toward this "Germany."

(Random-san: Yeah, I totally know about it! You pretty much have this huge grudge against him, because in a war in the future - which was actually in the past for me right now, but whatever - anyway, in a war in the future he bombs your capitol and-)

Honestly, I was happier when you said nothing, Random-san. But I'm glad you like my baklava, Teuton. (I always make too much, so here is another batch!)

- Yugoslavia

PS, if Austria does not listen to Prussia, tell him that the Ottoman Empire will personally hurt him if he tries to invade me. Of course, no one has to know..

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Not at all.

Well, I'm sure Greece might help you, maybe Crete as well. They both hate him.

Hm, All I know is that he's my brother in the future and he's awesome and stuff.

That's a lot of ba-bal-baklava.

-Teuton

P. S. ehhhh But Switzy is a force to be reckoned with and that and NOBODY but me, Poland, Lizzie, and Romania can hurt Austria. It's unspoken law.


	264. Rome 7

Dear Teuton,

*blushes*

W-What? W-Well, I-I mean, I-I...

Well, I don't know.. yeah we have eternity, b-but w-well...

U-Uh, never mind.

With pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

(P.S. Wow... yeah, no wonder why you call her Lizzie.)

* * *

Rome,

No need to be embarressed. No one else will see my letters. If ya want to say something, say it.

But well? You've got eternity, there's no buts involved.

Whatever.

-Teuton

P. S. Yeah. Her real name's kinda fun to say every now and then though.


	265. Rome 8

Dear Teuton,

*blushes and whips around to see if Berlin is there* ...Fine, I'll say it.

*turns red* I... I... I LIKE HER, ALRIGHT?

*sighs* There... confession.

Never told anyone ever. *sighs* I just never felt anything like it before...

With pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

(P.S. Yeah, that's true. But I called her by her real name once, and pretty

soon, I spent the whole day at her house getting lessons on how to pronounce it right.)

* * *

Rome,

Aw, no need for embarressment! I have no means of contact with Berlin anyways.

Hehe. Awesome!

First time for everything, pal

-Teuton

P. S. haha. Sucks for youuuu.


	266. Isabella 23

No problem~

* * *

Isa,

... Well that was a short letter. Geez, like 12 cents for two words and 10 characters.

-Teuton


	267. Yugoslavia 4

Teuton,

I have talked with Greece a few times, but he did not seem to be of any help to me. I believe he started napping halfway through my explanation... I also hear that his army is made up of cats, so that would would be very pointless

in battle.

_(Random-san: What There's no way that YOU'RE saying Germany's awesome! Seriously, Germany is definitely not as awesome as Pru-)_

How are you even speaking, Random-san? You are not even writing the letters!

_(Random-san: There's a thing called "voice recording" you know.)_

...I am sorry about her, Teuton. I am not even sure where she comes from.

_(Random-san: I'm from 2013! 20-freaking-13! Get with the program guys!)_

Yes, it is a tough name to say, but I finally learned how to say it after I

made it a few times. I am sorry about the large amount, by the way. I believe the recipe I have is triple what it should normally make... Did Hungary try any?

Neka vaše carstvo napredovati,

Yugoslavia

PS, when you say "Switzy," are you referring to the nation called

"Switzerland?" (I am sorry, I have very little experience with other

countries. I usually do not travel out of the Balkan Peninsula.)

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Well... He actually is. Have you seen him fight with Ottoman? Geez those guys never rest.

_{Oi! You be quiet. Germany is freaking AWESOME! Not to mention Prussia is now part of Germany, so to say.}_

Chiara, kindly shut up and sit down.

_{Fine...}_

Umm... No. But I think Poland stole a few fifteen or so.

... Say what?

-Teuton

P. S. Yes! Switzy is amazing fun to annoy, because he has anger issues! Kesese!


	268. Yugoslavia 5

Teuton,

I have witnessed Greece and the Ottoman Empire fight, yes. Well, from where I was standing it actually looked more like slap fight, but I get the idea. More often than not, they interrupt me whenever I am trying to do something. (They can be very loud and annoying sometimes, but do not tell them that I said that.)

_(Random-san: ... *busts out laughing* Oh, the future! The future...)_

Thank you for saying something to her, Teuton. I have-

_(Random-san: Woah, slow your roll there, Knight-boy. What did you just call me?)_

Oh goodness, this is going to get nowhere... Well, I hope Poland liked them them, even if they were stolen.

It is Croatian for "let your kingdom prosper."

Neka vaše carstvo napredovati,

Yugoslavia

PS, I believe I have seen Switzerland once or twice, but I usually go

unnoticed. I heard that he is eternally neutral, or something like that, but

even so, I am a little afraid to be around him.

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Yeah, they're distruptive, but Greece is a pretty cool guy when not around Ottoman.

... Knight-boy? And I haven't call you anything? If you mean "Chiara", she is my letter manager, or as she so pressingly likes to call herself, _chillykitty101_.

_{You betcha! Chiara hereees!}_

Chiara. Be quiet.

_{meh.}_

I bet he did since he just took the rest of 'em.

Ah.

-Teuton

P. S. Eh, he's not really scary. But really eternally pissed off.


	269. Rome 9

Teuton,

*sighs in relief* OK, that's a relief. Y-You're the first one who isn't a

capital that I've told... the only other one I've told is my good friend,

Tokyo, and she'd never tell it to anyone! ...Right?

Yeah, first time for everything. Just like my first time drinking beer.

With pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Ah. I actually think Tokyo sent me a letter. Something about boats... She never replied though, what a shame.

BIER!

-Teuton


	270. Isabella 24

Aye,

Don't you start with me. I will come after you, Teutonic Order or human or ladybug. *chest pound* You don't want to me to get out my frying pan.

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

Oh it's _Tarzabella_! BEWARRREE! Frying pans don't hurt anymore, considering how many times Lizzie has hit me with hers.

-Teuton


	271. Isabella 25

I've cracked ribs with my Rappy. With one swing. And I'm a tiny little girl. I can do some damage you jerk-face. I know where the knives in my house are~!

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

... How does that not surprise me?

-Teuton


	272. Yugoslavia 6

Teuton,

So I have heard. I have occasionally visited Greece, and it is quite a nice

place when the two are not fighting.

_(Random-san: Sup Chiara! Ooh, future high five! *high fives Chiara*)_

Oh. Well maybe I should send him some next time, just so that he doesn't keep stealing yours... I'll do that now, since I still have a few tins laying around. You would not believe how much I had to make for last year's New Year's celebration...

_(Random-san: Hey Knight-boy, have you ever heard of a thing called Herr_

_Schtick, otherwise known as "mein schticky friend?")_

Oh dear...

Neka vaše carstvo napredovati,

Yugoslavia

P.S. ...Well that is nice. I will still probably try to avoid him, because I

just do not like conflict, that is all.

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Yes, it is..

_{Chiara: PYSCHE! *pulls hand away at last moment*}_

Ah, maybe. And, ah, no.

Neka vaše carstvo napredovati right back at 'cha.

-Teuton

P. S. That's probably a good idea.


	273. Rome 10

Teuton,

Boats? Oh... that. She complained to me about not being allowed on any of her brother's ships. I don't get why she is mad about that, though...

"Bi-er?" ...What?

With pasta and girls,

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Well, I dunno either.

Uh.. German word for 'beer', ya know, alcohol?

-Teuton


	274. Rome 11

Teuton,

Well, sometimes, Tokyo has her moments...

Oh. Well, the first time I drank "bier" was kinda awkward...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

She seemed pretty ecentric, that's for sure...

Didja get smashed or something?

-Teuton


	275. Isabella 26

Because you can sense my violent tendencies at work~!  
It's okay, I won't hurt you because you're adorable~!  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

... okay? so ... um, topic change?

-Teuton


	276. Yugoslavia 7

Teuton,  
How do you know so much about all of these other countries? You certainly get around, my friend.  
_(Random-san: Not cool, Chiara! Not cool! ...Oh, by the way, does Teuton know that all of his letters are on the Internet for everyone to see?)_  
...The Inter-what?  
_(Random-san: Oh no, I just ripped a hole in the space-time continuum! NOOOOOOO...!)_  
You have just surprised me, Random-san. You are using very large words for someone with such a... Never mind. Teuton, I have also sent Poland some baklava, so hopefully he will stop stealing yours.  
_(Random-san- Teuton. Hey Teuton. Teuton. Hey, hey Teuton. Aren't you ADHD? Or OCD? Or ADM? Or LTLWDLS?)_  
Hey, I thought this was my letter, not yours! *sigh* I am sorry about her, Teuton.  
Neka vaš život bude manje ludo od mina (may your life be less crazy than mine),  
Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Uh... well, I have to travel a lot, to make alliances, ya know? Keep my order safe!  
_{Yes. In fact he does.}_  
... sigh. It can't be helped. I don't really care.  
Thanks.  
No.  
_{He has PTSD though...}_  
Chiara, be quiet...  
it's... okay...

-Teuton


	277. Rome 12

Teuton,

Si, she is. Once Tokyo got pretty angry at D.C. for who-knows-what. D.C. was really surprised that Tokyo let her feelings out like that.

Eh, no... I think. I think "Lizzie" took a video of what happened, though... I

just remember that it was awkward.

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Huh. Don't know a DC but okay.

Pfffffft, hahaha! If you can't remember, you were drunk off high heaven.

-Teuton


	278. Isabella 27

Mkay... Well...

What're you doing for Valentine's Day? Giving presents to anyone special?

Who's the lucky girl/guy?

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

Well... I uh... let's see... Gave Roddy a wedgie, Switzy got a prank box, Polly got a branch to the face, and uhh... Lizzie... Uh... I gave Lizzie some flowers... A-A-Anyway, how was you Valentine's Day...?

-Teuton


	279. Rome 13

Teuton,

Well... I would explain, but I am not sure if you know Mr. America...

*sighs* That explains the headache... I hope I didn't do anything too

embarrassing. But knowing me and my lineage, I probably did.

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Do I know "Mr. America"? "Mr. America" is my son, dude!

Well, you are related to the Roman Empire, right? If so, then almost certainly yes.

-Teuton


	280. Isabella 28

Teuton

Ohonhonhonhon~ You gave her flowers? And I detected a stutter~! I sense someone has been crushing and did not tell~! Ohonhonhonhon~

I just hung out with my friends and gave mah waifu candy.

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

So not crushing! It's just cause she's a girl, okay!

"Waifu"?

-Teuton


	281. Isabella 29

Mmmhmmm. Boy, I can detect love a mile away. You liiiiike her. Admit it!

One of my best friends- when I met here I was like "You are so awesome marry me" So we're 'married' and she is my waifu and I am her husbando.

~Isaaaaa~

* * *

Isa,

I do not like her! Do NOT!

... Alright then.

-Teuton


	282. Shiralala 1

Teuton: how do you feel about France and Spain? Where will you conquer next?

Did you get a Valentine from somebody? X3

-Shira

* * *

Shira,

Hello. France and Spain are my friends, even if France wears dresses but still is a dude.

Hmm... I don't know. It's rather a peaceful time here. I'm always open to suggestions though!

No, not that I can think of. I gave some people stuff though. Does that count?

-Teuton


	283. Yugoslavia 8

Teuton,

Even though I am surrounded by more powerful countries, I still often do not seek their assistance. More often than not, they are already at war with whoever has occupied my country. It is hard having such a small army, let me tell you that.

_(Random-san: Oh. Seriously? Have you explained the... *looks around* ...the meme to him yet?)_

I swear, Random-san, you are the only person who knows what you are talking about.

_(Random-san: Psh, whatever. -3- At least I'm not the one with PTSD.)_

Hey, stop harassing Teuton! He did not ask for any comments about his

personality...quirks. Besides, no one invited you here, anyway!

_(Random-san: That's hurtful. I'm so hurt right now.)_

...Maybe I should just stop writing to you, Teuton. Or at least get a new

messenger. I am sure you are getting extremely annoyed by having her interrupt so much...

Život je lijep (life is beautiful),

Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Okay? I don't really know the feeling, so I can't relate. Sorry.

_{Chiara: Nope.}_

The hell is a 'meme'?

Don't call me out on that! ... It's serious okay?

_{Chiara: Random-san! PTSD isn't something to tease someone about. It's serious and very very very hard to deal with.}_

It's alright.

-Teuton


	284. Isabella 30

You keep telling yourself that. You know, whatever.  
Is that judging I detect in your tone sir? Is it? It is, isn't it!  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

Okay?  
No, it's not. I don't care what you do in your life as long as it doesn't affect mine.

-Teuton


	285. Yugoslavia 9

Teuton,

That is okay. Most of the people around me have very big armies as well, but that just makes me feel special. ...And weak, but I try not to dwell on the negative for too long.  
_(Random-san: *throws Urban Dictionary at Teuton* Look it up!)_  
Eh, Teuton? ...Do you mind saying what exactly gave you PTSD? I-I am not trying to invade your personal space or anything. I just thought that whatever it was, it might help to tell someone else about it...  
_(Random-san: ... *not exactly sure how to respond* ...Well so are you.)_  
Okay. ...Maybe I should give her some baklava so she will shut up for a little while...  
Neka vaše carstvo napredovati,

Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Okay then...?

That hurt!

_{Chiara: *throws Urban Dictionary with the strength of many Americas* Don't hurt kids!}_

Chiara, I am not a kid.

_{Chiara: Well, physically you are. You're like 11!}_

A-and, no. We will not bring up that time. Nope. No. Nooooooooooooope.

_{Chiara: ... aaaaaaand now he's rocking back and forth in the emo corner. *sigh*}_

-Teuton


	286. Rome 14

Teuton,

Wait, what?! B-But... explanation, please?

*sighs* I am related to the Roman Empire... you can definitely tell by the

name. That means I probably tried something terrible...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Okay. So appearently I kinda may have changed history. Okay. So, I traveled over there to the Americas after Wisconsin was teasing me about how they weren't discovered, and so I kinda found America and Canada before this 'England' brat was supposed to and took 'em home with me, so we're all like brothers or something. Oh. Also, I took America over to see that Russia guy, and now they're best friends and his sister Belarus and Canada very totally legitly like each other. And me and Ukraine are pretty good friends. End of story!

I'm sure it wasn't too bad. Maybe ask Lizzie?

-Teuton


	287. Yugoslavia 10

Teuton,

I...I am sorry. I did not mean to make you upset. I just w-wanted to help if I

could. It is just in my nature...

_(Random-san: *dodges Urban Dictionary* ...aaaaand now she's rocking back and_

_forth in the emo corner too. *sigh* This is...awkward...)_

Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Szia! I am Hungary, but most people call me Lizzie. Anyways, I would like to know, _why is Teuton sobbing in the corner?_

_{Chiara: Oh shizznits... She's got **the** aura going on.}_

Sincerely,

-Hungary


	288. Isabella 31

You know.. when you finally realize your feelings, I'm gonna rub it in your

face.

..that's a good attitude to have.

~isa~

* * *

Isa,

What '_feelings_'?

Damn right.

-Teuton


	289. Isabella 32

You'll find them eventually.

better than some people in my country...

~Isa~

Isa,

* * *

Meh.

That sounds kinda... Condensending.

_{Hey, Isa! Do you like the song 'We No Speak Americano'?}_

Chiara, get outta here!

-Teuton


	290. Rome 15

Teuton,

Wait, what?! Really? T-Then that must mean Berlin is D.C. and Ottawa's sibling too... What the heck? Wait, Mr. Canada likes Ms. Belarus now?! Wow... some

confusing things...

Yeah, I will ask her...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Yeah, really. And well, really, I guess they're like cousins, rather than siblings, I think.

Go ahead and do that.

-Teuton


	291. Yugoslavia 11

Hungary,

Pozdrav! I am Yugoslavia, one of the nations that has been writing letters to Teuton. As for Teuton, well... He was...

_(Random-san: Yugo got all up in his problems.)_

I said I was sorry, okay? *hides in emo corner again* I did not mean to do anything...

_(Random-san: By the way, hi Hungary. :D)_

* * *

Yugoslavia,

I know. Teuton is always jabbering on about all his 'letter buddies'. Austria is quite jealous, hehe. And what do you mean **_got all up in his problems?_**

_{Chiara: ... The aura is back.}_

... Just no. _NOT TALKING TO MORE WIERD PEOPLE TODAY. Romania is ENOUGH FOR GOD'S SAKE_-damnit... Szia, Random-san.

-Hungary


	292. Rome 16

Teuton,

Wow... um... I wonder if they actually do know this now...

I just asked her... *holds up a camera* but I'm too anxious to look...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

They should. Oh yeah, and the Cold War mever happened, appearently.

Go ahead. It can't be THAT bad!

-Teuton


	293. Isabella 33

Well, condescending is my middle name- actually it's sarcasm, but we can overlook that.

I don't know if I've ever heard of that song? Is it a good song?

~Isabella~

* * *

Isa,

... Huh?

_{Yes it's a good song! Youtube it!}_

CHIARA, OUT OF MY LETTER.

_{But she wants to talk to me! Suck it, Teut!}_

Argh!

-Teuton


	294. Zola Orosco 1

My name is Zola Orosco, otherwise known as the military Mistress of the Middle East, Qatar. I have heard of your military prowess, so I think we should have a little challenge. How about a paintball match this weekend? I'm eager to hear your reply.

* * *

Zola,

Hello, nice to meet you. I'm the Teutonic Order, but most call me Teuton.

And I accept your challenge. Just don't be surprised if I am not the physical height or age you expect me to be.

-Teutonic Order


	295. Isabella 34

Kesese~  
I like this song! It has a funny beat to it!  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{I know, right? I love that song! Not as much as Owl City though...}_  
What the heck are you two talking about?

-Teuton


	296. Yugoslavia 12

Hungary,

I said I was sorry, okay?! I n-never... m-meant to... *sniffles*

_(Random-san: Oh great, now she's crying. fan flippin'-tasic. But she started asking about his problems and then THAT happened. *points to Teuton and Yugoslavia* ... By the way, you misspelled the word "weird". :D)_

Random-san (for Yugoslavia)

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Just one piece of advice for future reference: Never, and I mean _never ever ever _ask Teuton about his problems and personal life. He's really traumatized by his past and actually forgot it, when it's mentioned the memories resurface. It's a _bad _topic.

And I _really could care less thank you very much._

Teuton is coming out of his depression, so this shall be the last letter from me. I have to go watch what the hell American and Canada are getting up to... ugh.

-Hungary


	297. Isabella 35

Oh, I like Owl City as well!

We're talking about modern music~!

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{Owl City is amazing! He's my favorite artist!}_

Modern? Like '2013' and all that crap?

-Teuton


	298. Warsaw 1

Like, hey, Teutonic Order,

I totally know how much fun you have bothering that dork Austria :) Like, next time ya bother 'im, can I come, too? He's totally annoying, and so is stupid Vienna.

Like, later,

Krystiana Lukasiewicz (Warsaw)

P.S.: Marek (Krakow) wants to bother DORKstria, too!

* * *

Warsaw,

Dear lord... Hello, Warsaw. Well, actually... Since Polly's been bugging me to call you by your human name... Hello, Krystiana. Geez that's a lot to write. Anyways...

I do suppose I get enough entertainment from harrassing Austria. And yes, you can come. But when Switzy comes, it's every man (woman?) for him/herself, got it?

-Teuton

P. S. Okay.


	299. Yugoslavia 13

Teuton,

_(Random-san: Yugo said she's sorry.)_

Please, Random-san...d-do not call me that.

_(Random-san: Whatever. Anyway, so what's America and Canadia up to?)_

...I was wondering that as well. I had heard that you had discovered them

first in your past, so I would like to see how that are different. Can you say hello to them for me?

_(Random-san: She's a sucker for little kids.)_

Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Hello again. Alfred and Matthew are playing tag. They've managed to rope Lizzie into being 'it'. And I shall, if I remember.

So I see.

-Teuton


	300. Rome 17 THANKS SO MUCH FOR 300 CHAPTERS!

Teuton,

What? Uh... okay... does that mean Russia gets along with America now?

Okay. *looks* Oh goodness...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Yeah, their best friends.

Nothing too bad?

-Teuton


	301. Evil Countess 1

Teuton,

MUAHAHAHA. I am an EVIL COUNTESS. I sent you some cupcakes. I AM GOING TO SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND MURDER YOU BIRD, THEN STUFF IT IN A BAG AND PUT IT ON YOUR FACE FOR WHEN YOU WAKE UP. Enjoy those cupcakes! I put your allies blood in them.

MUAHAHAHAHA,

Evil Countess

* * *

Evil Countess,

Hello. Considering Gilbird is still right here on my shoulder means you kind of failed your little assassination. Oops.

I highly doubt that. I'd like to see you take blood from Romy before he sucks all yours out, haha.

what's with you and capital letters? Geez.

-The Teutonic Order


	302. Isabella 36

And he's such a cutie too~!

Yes, that modern. I know you're jealous because you can't have headphones, or cell phones, or anime, but don't worry. You'll get it eventually~!

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

{I do admit. Hehe~}

What the hell are all those things? They sound weird.

-Teuton

* * *

**Have a nice Easter everyone :3**


	303. Augsburg 1

Say, Prussia... are you ticklish?

-Augsburg

* * *

Augsburg,

Uhm... I don't think so. And I'm not really called Prussia much. The title more goes to the Kingdom of Prussia. But I digress.

-Teutonic Order


	304. Rome 18

Oh wow, uh... I can't imagine that yet. That's weird... is that supposed to be a happy thought or a scary thought?

Y-Yeah, sure, not much- *hears himself singing a song* Oh glop. Er... it's still not bad. At least I didn't throw up on someone's lawn- Oh wait, here we go. I did. Great...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

It's happy.

Hahahaha! First time drinking?

-Teuton


	305. Isabella 37

Hehe~ What's your favorite song?  
You're just jealous you don't have them all yet~!  
Happy Easter~  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{Hm... I have a lot... hmm... probably 'Roll With the Wind' by Alexander Rybak. He's another favorite artist of mine. Plus he's Norweigan, born in Belarus! It's awesome.}_  
I am not!  
Happy Easter.

-Teuton


	306. Greenland 1

Hello, Teutonic Order! I just want you to know that you really piss me off! We have not finished our fight because you just had to go and beat up Austria! If you still interested in actually finishing the fight, come find me! Oh and say Hi to Gilbird for me!  
-Greenland (Eona Køhler)

* * *

Greenland...,

Hello. It is not my fault Austrimoron had to try and invade my lands at that exact moment. And I particularily do not feel like fighting at this time; I'm planning on going to meet your caretaker for business reasons.

I will not.

-Teutonic Order


	307. Prussia 1

Kesese~

Hey, it's me from the past! What's up? Wait, how are you here? Were there computers in the past? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS. I might as well tell you what I'm like now. I'm just being awesome with Gilbird, chilling in Germany's basement. Umm, I mean, it's not like I live in his basement or anything! I just hang out there a lot. And sleep there. And have my stuff there. I forget, did you even have Germany back then? My memory sucks. I could always read one of my diaries and check, but this couch is so comfy...

Oh, hey, I've got a question. Does Hungary still think she's a guy in the time period you're from? I mean, you think she'd have figured it out by now. XD

Stay awesome,

Prussia/Gilbert Beillshmidt

* * *

Gilbert,

Hello. Can you please not call me 'me from the past'? It's rather condenscending. And I'm communicating with the future by magic. This girl, Chiara, sends letters to and from the future with her witchcraft, though she dislikes it being called so.

geez can't you remember, so called 'future me'? Or is your memory that bad? Lizzie's known her gender for a good half a year or so. Geez...

-Teutonic Order


	308. Isabella 38

ALEXANDER RYBAK?! I LOVE THAT MAN! Isn't he dreamy~?

You are so.

Did you look for Easter eggs? Or is that too late a tradition? I had to come back from vacation so I didn't get to do much Easter stuff. (Plus I have work to do ughu :( )

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{I suppose he is.}_

am not.

Uhhh. We don't look for them. Most people around here don't have a long enough attention span for a good hunt. so the eggs would be spoiled. Plus that's really wasting good cooking ingredients. We do dye them different colors though.

-Teuton


	309. Rome 19

Teuton,

Okay, good... I just hope it ends well...

Maybe...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

I'm sure it will.

Haha..

-Teuton


	310. Yugoslavia 14

Teuton,

I can certainly imagine that. I am sure that Hungary did not take much persuasion! I also hear that the two are good friends with Cousin Russia. Is this true?

_(Random-san: Whoa, what? If they are, then that means that the- Never mind.)_

...heh heh...

-Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Eh... she can be stubborn when she wants. And yeah, America and Russia are best buds.

Yes, the Cold War did not and will not happen.

-Teuton


	311. Isabella 39

Anyway, I'm in the middle of mourning My Chemical Romance and obsessing over Macklemore, so I can't pick a favorite song.  
Are so.  
What colors did you dye yours? Are they pretty and colourful? Did you dye them in the color of your flag?  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

{... okay then?}

Nope

Mostly pastel colors, but America wanted to dye them neon, so we've got a few neon-hurt-your-eyes eggs. And we did that flag thing too. I ate Austria's. heheheheh.

-Teuton


	312. Evil Countess 2

Teuton,

Well, I didn't even scare you? A little? I mean, I tried to sneak over to your place with a sack with a potato filled with some ketchup, but that one Romy guy you where talking about beat be to a pulp! Then when I got home, Evil Baron laughed at me! And then grounded me. I want to scare someone! But for some strange unknown reason, it never works! Also, the capital letters where supposed to be scary

muahahahahaha, I guess

Evil Countess

* * *

Evil Countess,

Hm... I'd say try Dorkstria- I mean _Austria. _He jumps out of his skin at so much as a leaf moving. Seriously.

Aw, Romy's just weird like that. Vampires, man.

-Teuton


	313. Yugoslavia 15

Teuton,  
That is good, I suppose. Cousin Russia is much happier when he has someone to call his friend!  
_(Random-san: HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?!)_  
Random-san! *glances around nervously* Do not be so loud! Do you not know that this is the time when he is still...er, around?  
_(Random-san: Who? Holy Rome? Psh, I'm not scared of him!)_

~Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

I guess so. Moscow was telling me that kind of stuff too.

And maybe I did, maybe I'm just asked that a lot. Hint: It's answer 2.

Oh... Holy Rome's right here. He's a bit weirded out, but not offended or anything... I think. It's hard to read him sometimes. Frikin older brothers, man! Always so... impenetrable.

-Teuton


	314. Isabella 40

:3 sorry  
are so  
that sounds like fun; and that's not very nice.  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{Just not sure how to respond to that, ya know?}_

Nein

Nothing I do is very nice.

-Teuton

* * *

**Hey look your letter is the first three numbers of pi! :D**


	315. Rome 20

Teuton,

Are you sure about that? The last time someone messed with time was because of D.C., and we found out that... I'm not going to say it.

What happened when you first drank?

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Eh, it's fine. Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

I took it like man and only had one drink. Duh.

-Teuton


	316. Isabella 41

S'okay.

are so

Why not? Being nice isn't hard you know.

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

{hehehehe~}

Not in the slightest.

Easy for you to say. You aren't trying to be nice to someone who's been your mortal enemy since the beginning of time.

-Teuton


	317. Yugoslavia 16

Teuton,

Oh, you know Moscow? How is she?

_(Random-san: ...You confuse me, kid.)_

Holy Rome is here? Oh... H-hello, Holy Rome...

_(Random-san: Hey Yugo, don't you work at his house? Sup, HRE! *waves* Are you seriously this guy's brother?)_

*sigh* Please be quiet, Random-san...

~Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

She seems well. I haven't heard from her in a while though.

Yeah, Holy Rome's here. He says he's fine, and asks about you!

Oh yeah, and he's seriously my older brother. Really. I think I would know.

-Teuton


	318. Rome 21

Teuton,

OK then. If you say so, I am fine with whatever is under control.

Oh... *shamefully* Your first drink is better than mine...

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Alrighty then.

Haha... That's mostly because I had Holy Rome breathing down my neck while I took it. That guy...

-Teuton


	319. Isabella 42

:3  
are ssooooooo~~  
haven't you ever heard of 'kill them with kindness'?  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{:3}_

Nope.  
Not my style. It's more 'kill them with steel', you know?

-Teuton


	320. Yugoslavia 17

Teuton,  
That is good, I suppose. I have not seen Moscow for a while, so I am glad to hear that.  
Oh. Well, t-tell him that I am also d-doing well. A-and ask him if he has seen Italy anywhere recently. I need to talk to her.  
_(Random-san: *bursts out into laughter*)_  
W-what was so funny about that?!  
_(Random-san: *struggling to breathe* Nothin' you should worry about now.)_  
Um, alright then...  
~Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

Yeah.  
Well, I've seen Italy around. She's doing well. I'll tell her, and send her over.  
... Don't look her in the eye, Yugo! Stupidity is contagious.

-Teuton


	321. Rome 22

Teuton,

Holy Rome? He was there? Wow... I wish Venice was there to have my back... She ditched me for whatever she does that time! And then, Berlin was probably drunk too... Or something. And Tokyo was with D. C. and Japan the whole time... I guess Holy Rome is a better drinking companion... ;)

-Rome/Romulo Vargas

* * *

Rome,

Ehhhh... Holy Rome generally leaves me alone yet it breathing down my neck at the same time. It's like, he's all the way across the field, yet you can_ feel_ his gaze on you. It's nerve wracking...

-Teuton


	322. Isabella 43

:3 So anything else you listen to?

Are so.

I guess that's a method. Not really mine.

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{hm... Vocaloid, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park... I have a weird arsenal of music.}_

Nopy nope nope.

You would never survive in this time.

-Teuton


	323. Yugoslavia 18

Teuton,  
Thank you very much. I have been meaning to talk to her about...something...but I have not seen her for the past few days.  
(Random-san: *still snickering uncontrollably*)  
I know. *shields eyes* I am trying not to.  
(Random-san: Hey, he calls you Yugo too!)  
Random-san, do you not have a life of your own?  
(Random-san: Rude! Of course I have my own life, Yugo! I'm a writer! Sorta. ...Everyone's a critic...)  
~Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugoslavia,

I think she was sent on a visit trip to see her brother, Romano, and Spain.

Of course I call her Yugo... should I call her "_Slavia_"? Seriously people...

-Teuton


	324. Yugoslavia 19

Teuton,  
That makes sense. She often stops by my house when we are not at Mr. Austria's house, but she has not been showing up recently.  
(Random-san: *under her breath* "She.")  
What was that?  
(Random-san: Nothin'. But all the cool kids call her Yugo. Like her future buddies who shall not be named to avoid rifts and tears in the fabric of the space-time continuum.)  
...Do you have any idea what you are saying?  
(Random-san: Oh come on, it's not rocket science!)

(Random-san: ...Crap.)  
~Yugoslavia (and the ever-annoying Random-san)

* * *

Yugo,

Yeah. I hear that brother of her's is a real brat. Dunno how Spain keeps up with him... Romano, I think his name was?

... What?

What's a "rocket"? Tell me now!

-Teuton


	325. Isabella 44

It seems similar to mine. That's cool~!  
Are so. Give up.  
Yeah, no. I'd just hide in a corner or something. But if you tried stuff like that here, you'd be arrested real quick.  
~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{Oh, really? How convenient. What's your favorite Vocaloid?}_

Nope, never in my immortal life.

The heck does "arrested" mean?

-Teuton


	326. Yugoslavia 20

Teuton,

I suppose Romano can be annoying. Actually, I have not met him, so I can not judge myself. Italy has told me a lot about him, though. Apparently, he is nice when it matters.

...I am not sure what she said either.

_(Random-san: Oh come on! The concept of space-time isn't THAT hard to understand!)_

Well then, what is a rocket?

_(Random-san: ...That is an excellent question. Er, it's a... Basically, it's this cylinder thing filled with explosive stuff that shoots off into the sky when you light the stuff inside on fire. China his some at his house! He's had 'em since the 1200s!)_

Why do I find that so hard to believe?

~Yugoslavia

* * *

Yugo,

That boy's got a temper, I'll tell ya that.

Chiara says you're lying! Chiara says that's a "firecracker" or a "firework" and showed me one. It was so cool! It exploded into this circle of amazing colors! She told me how it works but I won't explain or I'll be rambling all day!

_{Chiara: Damn right he would... Basically a rocket a long, metal cylinder with a point on top with engines on the bottom that make it go up when powered. I'll explain engines later. Then, once in space, the rocket detached the engines, then the middle part, so only the pointed top is left, with the people inside it. Then they land on the moon.}_

... Wow. How can I even believe that?! It seems so unreal... But I believe it.

-Teuton


	327. Isabella 45

I really love Rin and Len~! So cute! What about you?

GIVE IN.

Like, when people say you did something wrong and then put you in a cell and

or kill you. That thing.

~Isa~

* * *

Isa,

_{Me too, but I've got a preference to Len. I also really like KAITO and MEIKO. I like Teto, but she's a UTAU so... :/}_

NEVER.

Oh... Like a trial, basically?

-Teuton


End file.
